


Side Effects May Include:

by LostKarma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Androids, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bullying, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKarma/pseuds/LostKarma
Summary: "Your drunk side actually has pretty good taste."~H.HJ***"Why am I surrounded by a bunch of idiots?"~L.MH***"This is your fault!"~B.C***"That was probably the stupidest thing you ever did."~S.CB***"Will you be here when I wake up?"~Y.JI***"Thank you for treating me like a real person."~L.F***"I saw him first."~H.JS***"All of you seriously need to wake up."~K.SM~~~~Felix is an android that is bought and taken in by seven other men who teach him what it's like to be human.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 232
Kudos: 420





	1. [1] Side Effects May Include: Nervousness

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ SEP. 15, XX46 ]**

The problem with Jisung getting drunk was the fact that he bought random stuff online. Stuff he never even thought of buying sober but somehow the packages always ended up on the doorstep. He had quite the collection of strange things that he would probably never use but felt was a waste to throw out. He thought about returning some things but he was too lazy to deal with the whole return process. 

Now, Jisung knew he would have to give the others his wallet if he knew he was going out drinking. 

Usually the price of thing's wasn't too bad. He would tend to cut himself off after about a hundred dollars because even in his drunken state he knew his limit. 

Unfortunately, Jisung wasn't so good with his money this time around. The reality of his purchase set in once the large box was brought into his living room. He couldn't believe even his drunk self would purchase such a thing. 

The dark haired male paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Luckily, he was the only one home so no one else would see the crazy mistake he made. At least, not yet. 

_ Maybe I should at least open it?  _

_ It would be a waste not to, right?  _

Finding some scissors, Jisung walked to the top of the wooden box. He cut a line down the tape and slid open the lid carefully. Jisung had never regretted anything so quickly. 

Inside was an android, one that Jisung had apparently customized and had created. The android was male from the looks of it. He had a bit of a darker complexion and a sharper jawline. His cheeks were dusted with freckles and his lips were plump. His hair was blonde and a bit fluffy and mangled from being inside the box. The outfit was a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants which seemed to be slightly oversized. 

Half of his brain actually thought he did a great job, and he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back while the other half was still panicking. 

"I can't keep him, can I?" Jisung muttered to himself. "I have to return him before-" 

The front door opened and Jisung quickly pushed the lid closed. 

"Hello?" It was Jeongin. 

"Is anyone here?" Seungin called out, the two entering the living room holding their backpacks. 

They tossed them on to the couch, grins stretching across their faces as they noticed the box Jisung was failing at trying to hide. 

"What's that?" Seungmin asked, moving closer to get a better look around Jisung's body. 

"I-It's nothing." Jisung replied, trying to block the other's view. He could already hear the teasing. 

"It's clearly not nothing or you wouldn't be trying to hide it." Jeongin replied with a mischievous smile. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Seungmin questioned, pointing down to the company sticker on the box. "Did you really order an android?" 

The living room was suddenly filled with laughter as the younger two couldn't seem to believe Jisung had actually bought one. 

Androids were advertised as "being anything you want them to be". While the original purpose was to create something to help out people in their everyday lives, it slowly turned into something a little more taboo. A lot of times androids were bought for companionship or "other" things which is probably why the two were laughing. 

"I-I was drunk." Jisung said. "And I think i ordered it months ago so I must've forgot." 

"Well, let's see it." Seungmin said, pushing passed the older. 

Jisung tried to stop him, but Jeongin had also pounced on the package, ready to see what was inside. 

Once the lid was off Jisung watched their eyes grow wide. Before they could say anything another presence appeared beside Jisung. 

"You bought an android?" Hyunjin asked, his tone suggesting he wasn't surprised. 

"I was drunk." Jisung defended quickly, knowing Hyunjin would definitely tease him if this was a sober purchase. 

Hyunjin got closer to the box, observing the android inside for a few seconds before giving a slight nod. 

"Your drunk side actually has pretty good taste." Hyunjin said, surprising Jisung. 

"You're not going to tease me about it?" Jisung questioned, feeling like something was wrong. 

Hyunjin shrugged. "I knew you'd buy one at some point. You can only handle being single for so long." 

Jisung raised his hand to smack the other but stopped when Seungmin shot him a look of warning. 

"Do you know how to turn him on?" Jeongin asked, referring to the android. 

Seungmin let out a choked laugh as Hyunjin smacked the brunette lightly. "Get your head out of the gutter." The blonde scolded. "He didn't mean it like that."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "I don't. I hardly even had the chance to look at him before you all showed up." 

Jeongin reached into the box and pulled out a small booklet. He flipped it open and started reading while Jisung tried to calm his racing mind. 

_ Do I return him?  _

_ It's not like I actually need him.  _

"I think I figured it out." Jeongin said, a small booklet in hand. 

He pressed two fingers behind the android's ear, a quiet whirring noise filled the living room for a few seconds while the others moved closer. 

Jisung flinched back as the androids eyes suddenly opened, the other three also jumping back in shock. 

The android sat up smoothly inside the box, looking like an actual person who just woke up from a nap. Jisung was impressed by how seamlessly he moved. He had thought the android would be more...robotic-like. 

"Hello." The android greeted with a bright smile, his voice surprisingly deep. He looked so intimidating before, but now he looked kinda...cute? 

"H-hi." Jisung replied, waving slightly. He felt nervous under the other's gaze for some reason. 

The android turned his head and looked around the room curiously like a young child would. 

"What's your name?" Jeongin asked, making the android turn his attention back to the four humans. 

"I was programmed with the name Felix, but I can change it if it does not suit your taste." The android replied, still smiling. 

"Felix is fine." Jisung replied, not knowing what else he would name him. There was still so much going on in Jisung's head he couldn't think straight. 

"What should I address you all as?" Felix asked, looking at Jisung and then Hyunjin. 

The four stated their names and Felix listened carefully, his eyes lingering on their faces for a bit as if he was trying to remember names to faces. 

"Understood. I will be sure to address you all as such." Felix replied. 

The front door closed and everyone turned to look at who returned. Minho entered the kitchen quickly and opened the fridge, not even acknowledging the group. He pulled out a water and started drinking it. He turned slowly towards the living room, his brows furrowing as he noticed everyone staring. 

"What are you looking at?" Minho questioned, his gaze looking passed Jisung. "Do I even want to know?" 

"Jisung got drunk and ordered an android." Hyunjin replied, earning a glare from the younger. 

Minho chuckled. "Are you serious?" 

"Hello." Felix greeted happily as Minho entered the living room. "My name is Felix." 

Jisung tried not to let his heart burst at how cute the other looked, still sitting in his box with the biggest smile on his face and his hair was still messy. 

"I'm Minho, the good-looking one." 

Jisung rolled his eyes, noticing Felix stare at Minho for a few seconds. 

"Is that how you would like to be addressed?" Felix asked. "Minho the good-looking one?" 

"No." Jisung cut in before the older could respond, knowing he would go with that. "Just call him Minho." 

Felix nodded, the smile returning to his face. "Understood, Jisung." 

"How long has he been here?" Minho asked. 

"Like twenty minutes since the package arrived." Jisung replied. "He's only been active for like seven." 

Minho looked like he was about to spit his water out so Jisung moved away. "And you haven't even let him get out of the box? Did you even offer him anything to drink or eat?" Jisung shook his head and Minho looked appalled. "Chan would be disappointed in your hospitality." 

_ He's just an android. It's not like he'll die.  _

_ Plus, he seems content staying in the box.  _

"Chan?" Felix questioned, his face becoming confused. 

"He's another person who lives here." Hyunjin said. 

"So I will have six masters?" 

Jisung's eyes widened and the youngest two broke out into laughter. Minho even choked on his water. 

"Masters?" Jisung questioned the term. 

"It is the default I was given to address the purchaser as." Felix replied, his expression falling. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Jisung quickly shook his head, feeling like he just kicked a kitten. "No, we were just surprised is all." 

"And technically you'll have seven." Hyunjin added. "Can't forget about Changbin." 

"Changbin." Felix repeated quietly to himself. "So seven masters?" 

Hyunjin let out a small chuckle and Jisung cringed at the word once again. 

"Is it too late to change my name?" Minho asked, earning a quick kick to the shin. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 15, XX46 ]**

Chan stepped out of the taxi with Changbin in tow. Seungmin and Jeongin always took the car for school, leaving the others to get their own rides to work. Why didn't they just get another car? Even they didn't really know. They had the money to get another car, so maybe it was just them being too lazy? 

"Do you think they ordered dinner already?" Changbin asked as they walked up to the front door. 

"I hope so." Chan replied, though it was probably unlikely. 

The younger group never really thought about things like that without being asked to do it. 

Stepping through the front door, Chan and Changbin were met with the smell of something delicious baking in the oven. Chan couldn't tell if it was cookies or brownies but it was definitely something with chocolate. 

_ That's odd? No one ever bakes in this house.  _

Curious, Chan quickly took off his shoes and walked further into the house. The six other roommates were all around someone Chan had never seen before. 

The boy was wearing an apron that Chan forgot they even had–no one ever wore it. The stranger was placing some freshly baked cookies on to some parchment paper on the counter space to cool. 

"What's going on?" Chan asked curiously, the group now realizing he was in the room. 

"Felix is making us cookies." Minho replied. "He's quite the baker for never having baked anything before." 

"Felix?" Changbin asked, standing beside Chan. 

"Guys, meet Felix. He's our new android roommate." Hyunjin replied. 

Chan raised a brow. "Android?" 

"Jisung was drunk and ordered an android." Seungmin explained. 

The words didn't surprise Chan at all. Last time Jisung got super drunk he ordered one hundred toothbrushes and twenty hand soaps–which they were still in the process of going through. He was surprised that Jisung ordered such an expensive item though. He couldn't imagine how much this android cost him. 

The blonde haired boy smiled at Chan and he had to stop himself from cooing at how cute he looked. The freckles dotting his face only added to his innocent look. 

"Hello, my name is Felix." 

Chan smiled back. "Hi Felix, I'm Chan and this is Changbin." 

Felix looked from Chan to Changbin, studying their faces a little bit before grinning wider. 

A timer went off and Felix quickly moved away to get to the oven. Chan wasn't sure what to think of their new roommate being an but it wasn't like Felix was hurting anyone. 

Androids were just a little...taboo and Chan didn't want people to think they were using Felix in such a promiscuous way. 

Chan noticed Jeongin was sitting at the end of the counter, his eyes glued to a small booklet. 

The light brunette walked over to the youngest and peered over his shoulder. It appeared to be an instruction manual. 

"What are you looking at?" Chan asked, curious about what the other could've learned. 

He had never really interacted with an android before so he didn't know what to expect with Felix around. 

"I'm just looking at the instruction manual for Felix. Apparently they don't ever have to be charged or need a battery replacement. He doesn't even really need to eat or drink anything" Jeongin said. 

"What about sleeping?" Chan asked. 

"It said there is a sleeping function for Felix but it's not required for him." Jeongin reolied. "Also, it says that androids develop their own personality like humans do, so he'll be individual from other androids." 

"Is he like a computer? Intelligence wise." Chan asked, wondering if Felix would know answers to things like a Google search. 

Jeongin shook his head. "He stores information much like a computer or a brain would in terms of memory and all that, but because he's supposed to function just like a human, he needs to be taught things." 

Chan nodded and looked back to Felix who was placing another batch of cookies on to some parchment paper to cool. He could feel his mouth watering at the smell. 

"He doesn't really know anything, besides some basic knowledge like reading and writing. He didn't know how to bake, but Jisung gave him a recipe and we told him what to use, and now he's like a pro." Jeongin continued. "So it seems like he learns pretty quickly." 

"What about emotion? Does he feel them?" Chan asked, knowing that machines were never depicted as having any. 

"Sort of. It was kind of complex, so I skipped over a lot of the section. I think he feels an equivalent of emotion, but not exactly in the way we do. So his understanding of love would be different from ours, but he could still go through the motions of what someone in love would do. If that makes any sense." 

"So if Felix loved someone, he would know things like hugging were appropriate to do?" Chan asked. 

Jeongin nodded. "Something like that." 

"I might take a look at it when you're finished. Is that all you've gotten to read about?" 

"There's some basic stuff like where the power button is, how to care for him and some information on how to use...certain features." 

"Like what?" 

Jeongin flipped back a few pages and pointed out a headline. Chan got closer to read and found what the younger wanted to avoid saying. 

The older nodded and Jeongin flipped back to where he originally was. "I'll let you read this once I'm done." He said. "I don't have much farther to go." 

Chan nodded. "Glad to see you actually enjoy reading something." 

Jeongin ignored the oldest and Chan went back to watching Felix in the kitchen. The other seemed so focused, and it was kind of cute. He wondered what other androids acted like and if they were as realistic looking as Felix was. 

Felix pulled out the last batch of cookies and handed everyone one that was cooled down. He seemed to wait eagerly as everyone took a bite. 

Chan had never had such a delicious cookie before. Then again, he didn't eat desserts much but this was one of the best. 

Chan took another bite and chewed slowly to savor the taste. 

Felix seemed anxious for some praise in the silence, and he looked to Minho. 

"Does it taste good, Master?" Felix asked, making Chan choke on the bite he tried to swallow. 

Changbin seemed to have a coughing fit next to him as well, Minho smirking. Felix walked over to Changbin to see if he was okay before checking on Chan. 

The oldest assured the android he was okay and Felix smiled in relief before going back to the kitchen. 

"Tastes great, Felix." The raven haired boy replied, taking another bite of his cookie while Jisung smacked him. 

"You have to stop doing that." Jisung scolded. 

"You've done this three times already." Hyunjin groaned. 

"What do you mean?" Changbin asked, still slightly coughing. 

"Minho keeps changing what he wants Felix to call him as." Jisung said. "This is the third time in the last three hours we've had to change it back to Minho." 

The raven haired boy chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll change it back. Felix?" The android perked up at his name, and Chan took one last bite of his cookie. "Felix, change Chan's name to Daddy." 

Chan choked again, Laughter filling the air as Changbin patted Chan's back. 

"Chan is now changed to Daddy." 

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

Felix could not register smells. He could not taste anything either which made him stand out more from humans. 

Watching as the seven other boys ate made Felix wonder what he was missing out on. They all looked so happy eating together. 

Unlike most androids Felix was a little different. He was built uniquely in the sense that he has more...human-like qualities. He had been told by developers that something went wrong during the building process and he would be more "emotional". 

They said most people wouldn't want an android like Felix because he may exhibit too much free will, so he shouldn't be surprised if he was returned. 

Felix, of course, didn't want that. He didn't want to be discarded and reprogrammed like he had seen done to a few others before he was shut down and shipped out. 

I will try harder to be normal like the other androids. That way they'll want to keep me. 

Felix sat quietly with perfect posture as he listened in on the conversation. He tried to pick up on speech patterns to help his speech become less robotic, and he tried to distinguish what might be important to remember for later. 

"Felix, you'll be home alone tomorrow so Changbin will leave his phone with you in case you need to get in touch." Chan said, making the android perk up at his name. 

"Why is it my phone?" Changbin asked. 

"Because you don't respond to us anyway." Minho said. 

"If it is too much trouble, you can just shut me down." Felix said, not wanting to make anyone upset or cause trouble. 

"We can't do that Felix." Chan said. "I think it'll be good for you to explore and learn." 

Felix nodded. "Then I will do my best to stay out of trouble." 

"None of us will be here?" Hyunjin asked, his tone slightly higher than usual. 

"Not until Seungmin and Jeongin get home from their classes." Chan replied. 

"I could always skip school." Jeongin suggested. 

"You are not skipping school." Chan argued. 

"One day wouldn't hurt." Jeongin continued. 

"What is a School?" Felix asked, having heard the term once during his programming process. 

"A hell-oof." 

Jisung elbowed the youngest. "It's a place people go to learn things." Jisung replied. 

"Should I be going to school?" Felix asked. 

"Trust me, you don't wanna go." Jeongin replied. 

Felix nodded. 

"Why don't you just take him to work with you guys?" Minho asked, looking to Chan. 

"We're meeting with a client tomorrow." Chan replied. 

"We can take him." Jisung said. "It won't take us long to meet with whoever and it would be a good bonding experience." 

Chan let out a sigh. "Okay, we can take him then." 

Part of Felix was worried he may be a nuisance but another part of him was "happy" he wouldn't be alone. 

"I promise I'll be good." Felix said with a smile. 

"By the way, was there anything else in the box for Felix?" Chan asked. "Like a change of clothes or anything like that?" 

"There were a few sets of clothes." Jisung said. "Also some hygiene stuff." 

"Maybe we should take you out shopping tomorrow for some more clothes?" Chan suggested. 

"I call dibs." Hyunjin and Jisung said quickly. 

Both glared at each other while Felix was left to wonder what "dibs" meant. 

"You both can take him after you're both done with work." Chan said.

Felix took note of Hyunjin and Jisung's dynamic. They didn't appear to be too fond of each other by the body language, but maybe his analysis was wrong? 

He was told that human behavior could be analyzed but may not always be accurate. Ninety percent of the time though, Felix was supposed to be able to know how humans were feeling based on body language or tonal voice changes. 

"So who is Felix going to stay with?" Seungmin asked, finishing his food. 

"He can stay with me." Jisung said. "I was the one who bought him." 

"Why can't he stay with me?" Minho asked. 

"I am not letting Felix stay with a weirdo like you." Jisung replied. "Who knows what he'll be like tomorrow morning if he spends the night with you." 

As the two bickered, Felix noticed Changbin get up from the table with his plates. The android got up from his chair as a debate started amongst the table, no one noticing the other leaving. 

Felix entered the kitchen and watched as Changbin set down his dishes at the sink. 

"Should I wash those?" Felix asked, remembering some basics he was taught at the facility. There were three classes he had to take before he could be passed and shipped off to the buyer. One was housekeeping skills. 

"You don't have to." Changbin replied. "It's Hyunjin's turn tonight." 

Felix nodded, though he still felt like he needed to. 

"So...I heard Jisung created you?" Changbin asked. 

Felix nodded, knowing the process. "Most androids are customized based on what the buyer creates. Jisung happened to customize me like this." 

Changbin nodded and Felix wondered if maybe something was wrong with him. 

_ Does he not like me?  _

"I would have really pegged you as his type, but then again I've never seen him date anyone before." Changbin continued. 

"His type?" Felix had never heard of the phrase before. 

"Someone he's attracted to." Changbin replied. 

"So he's attracted to me?" 

"Usually when he gets drunk he gets...nevermind." Changbin said. "Just know that if he designed you, he likes you." 

Felix nodded and moved over as the other walked by. The android looked back to the sink and walked over. He looked at the dirty dishes and turned on the sink. 

_ I just want to prove I can be helpful. They won't mind too much, right?  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 15, XX46 ]**

School was a bit of a drag so coming home to see an android was a fun surprise. Jeongin had always wondered what it would be like to have one. 

Felix was not really what he was expecting though. He seemed so real it was kind of easy to forget he wasn't human. Every once and a while he would say or do something that was sort of...robotic. 

Setting down his pencil, Jeongin leaned back in the chair to stretch. He had finally finished his homework–per Chan's request after dinner. 

There was a knock at the door, and Jeongin walked over to open it. A body was thrown at him as Jisung entered the bedroom, closing the door quickly. 

"You get Felix tonight." Jisung said, as Jeongin tried to help the android stand properly. "Minho keeps barging into my room, and I don't want him corrupting the poor guy." 

Jeongin looked to Felix who looked back with a smile. The android was in pajamas now. Ones that Jeongin assumed came in the box. 

Before the youngest could protest against the idea, Jisung left the room. He could hear Jisung scolding the older for being in his room even behind a closed door. 

"Well...I guess you'll be sleeping here." Jeongin said, not knowing what to do now. He read the instruction manual and knew Felix didn't need to sleep, but he did have a sleep mode. He guessed the developers wanted to make the experience more "real". 

"If it is too much trouble, you can always shut me down." Felix said, I can just go back in the box or find a closet." 

Jeongin shook his head feeling weird about shutting him down. It just didn't feel right, not when he looked so human. 

"Why don't you wait here, and I'll get ready for bed?" Jeongin suggested. 

Felix nodded and Jeongin walked over to his dresser. Opening up one of his drawers, he grabbed his pajamas. He carried them into the bathroom and set them on the edge of the counter. 

He grabbed his toothbrush which he had gotten from Jisung and started his nightly routine. 

"What are you doing?" Felix asked, his tone very curious sounding. 

Jeongin held up his index finger and spit out the toothpaste in his mouth. "I'm brushing my teeth." He replied, starting the process again. 

"Do all human's do it?" Felix asked. 

Jeongin nodded and spit back into the sink. "They should, but some people don't." 

"Should I do it to?" Felix asked, stopping the younger from continuing. 

"It's not necessary for you to do it." Jeongin replied, feeling a little jealous that the android didn't have to worry about his teeth. 

Felix nodded and continued to watch as Jeongin brushed his teeth. It was a bit strange having someone just staring at him. For some reason he felt like he should be doing better. 

Spitting out the toothpaste, Jeongin turned on the sink. He rinsed it down the drain and grabbed a small cup so he could rinse out his mouth. 

"Why don't you go sit on the bed and I'll finish what I need to do?" Jeongin suggested after spitting out the water. 

Felix listened and walked out of the bathroom. The red haired boy closed the door and let out a sigh. It sort of felt like Jeongin had a younger brother he was taking care of and teaching, but in the manual it seemed Felix was supposed to be Jisung's age. 

Changing out of his school uniform, Jeongin slipped on the sweat pants and baggy t-shirt. He grabbed up the bundle of discared clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. 

He left the bathroom and found Felix was still sitting on the mattress. He perked up when he saw Jeongin. 

The younger turned off the light in his room and carefully crept back to his bed. He pushed back the covers and crawled under them. 

"You can lie down." Jeongin said, knowing the other was still sitting. 

He heard some rustling and felt the mattress dip beside him. Jeongin turned his head and chuckled at the sight next to him. Felix was on top of the covers lying as if he was in a casket. 

"Shall I go into sleep mode?" Felix asked. 

"Yes." Jeongin replied. He heard a quiet whirring and then it was silent. 

Jeongin rolled over and observed the sleeping android. It was still kind of amusing to the youngest that Jisung would order such a thing even if he was drunk. The group had talked about getting an android before for just keeping the house clean and stuff while they were gone, but after a while they let the idea die. 

They felt strange buying something that looked so human just for it to do the things they were too lazy to do. It just felt wrong to them. 

Now, Jeongin was lying next to one. 

He wondered if they would ever plan to return Felix. How long would it take before they decided he wasn't needed? Or was just not something for them to keep? 

The thoughts made Jeongin's stomach turn but he didn't know why. 

_I couldn't have gotten attached to him this quickly, could I? It's not like we even really know each other_. 

Jeongin sighed. 

_ He isn't even human. _


	2. [2] Side Effects May Include: Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. I'm sorry if I don't respond directly to you, sometimes I just don't know how to respond but I do read your feedback and really appreciate you taking the time to do it!

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**S.CHANGBIN**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

Changbin watched as the youngest two left for school. Usually the older ones were already out of the house, but Chan and Changbin were waiting for Jisung and Felix. 

Checking the clock, Changbin let out a sigh. "I'll go check on them." 

Chan nodded, finishing up his breakfast. The older not seeming to mind the late start to their day. He seemed slightly more tired than usual, like he didn't get any sleep.

_Why is it taking them so long?_

Walking up the stairs, Changbin made his way to Jisung's room, the door closed. He knocked and waited for a response but there was nothing. 

He knocked again and turned the door knob. He pushed it open and found Felix sitting on Jisung's bed, the other holding up a...less than modest outfit. He wasn't even sure he could call it clothes. It just looked like a bunch of straps. The sight caused a slight heat to rise to his ears. 

Jisung's eyes went wide as he looked to Changbin, quickly hiding the outfit behind his back. 

"Ah, I was looking through some of the outfits Felix came with." Jisung said quickly. "Do me a favor and just...toss this for me?" 

Before Changbin could get a sound out, Jisung had put the bundle of straps in his arms and pushed him out the door. 

"We'll be down soon." Jisung's muffled voice said from behind the now closed door. 

Changbin stood in shock for a second, trying not to think about the bundle in his arms. The blue haired boy walked over to the nearest bathroom and tossed the bundle in the trash, his eyes lingering for a few seconds.

"Are you three ready yet?" Chan's voice called out. 

Changbin walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. He went down the stairs, the other two still not down. 

"I heard some commotion up there, what happened?" Chan asked. 

"Nothing, just Jisung being Jisung." Changbin replied. 

Footsteps stomped down the stairs and Changbin looked over at Felix. He seemed to be wearing Jisung's clothes now, the pale overalls and sweatshirt a familiar set. The sight made Changbin slightly upset. 

"Sorry, it took me a while to find something good for him to wear." Jisung replied. 

"He looks cute." Chan said. "Might even look better than you in that outfit." 

Changbin chuckled as Jisung pouted at Chan. 

"I'm kidding." Chan assured, opening up the front door. 

The sun was still rising, creating a warm glow. Changbin walked out behind Chan, glancing back to see Jisung trying to coax Felix outside of the house. 

"I apologize, I have never been outside before." Felix said, his legs looking like they were shaking with each small step. 

Changbin looked at his phone to get the time. They really needed to get moving. 

Going over to the steps, Changbin turned around so his back was to Felix. He crouched down and motioned for the android to get on his back. 

"Do you want me to get on your back, Changbin?" Felix asked. 

The older nodded. "Yes, we need to make the train." 

Changbin felt a weight on his back as arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms under Felix's knees and stood up a little taller, walking over to where Chan was waiting. 

"If this is too much work, you can always just leave me at home." Felix said. 

"It's fine." Changbin said, surprised by that Felix was much lighter than he thought the android would be. 

As they walked down the street, Changbin noticed all the eyes staring. They must've been questioning why Changbin was carrying someone on his back. 

"What are those things?" Felix asked, his finger pointing up ahead at a traffic light. 

"It's a light that tells people when they have to stop or can keep driving." Chan explained. 

"Do you have a car?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah, but the college kids take it to class." Jisung replied. 

"We like to take public transportation most of the time." Chan said. "It helps spark inspiration for us sometimes." 

"What is it you all do?" Felix asked. 

"Us three are music producers." Chan replied, the group stopping at a crosswalk. "And Minho and Hyunjin are models and up-and-coming actors." 

Changbin lifted Felix up a bit to readjust the android. The walk light turned on and they crossed the street. They followed the crowd down into the subway station and the four scanned their phones to get through. 

"Does Felix need a ticket?" Changbin asked. 

"Would they consider him a person or..." 

"We'll worry about it later, we need to catch the train." Chan said ushering the group towards their terminal. 

Changbin stood behind the line, the doors opening up for them to get in. He carefully set Felix down, knowing it could be a safety hazard once the subway started moving. 

"Hold on to this." Changbin said, grabbing Felix's wrist and bringing his hand up to the bar. 

Felix did as he was told as his eyes surveyed the area around him. Changbin guessed he didn't really know what a subway was. 

The doors closed and everyone's body lurched as they began to move. Felix's body bumped closer into Changbin, the older catching him before he could fall. 

"Thanks Changbin." Felix said with a smile, regaining his balance. 

"No problem." Changbin replied, trying not to focus on the way his arm fit nicely around Felix's slim waist. 

"Do most people take this type of vehicle?" Felix asked. 

Changbin nodded. "A lot of people take public transportation but some use their own vehicles. It depends on how far they wanna go." 

Felix nodded as the subway slowed to a stop, their bodies bumping into each other again. The doors opened and the four got out. 

Felix walked a little faster as if he was no longer nervous. He just seemed curious now as they hurriedly made their way to the studio. 

Changbin found himself holding on to Felix's warm hand as they walked the streets. After almost losing him three times, Changbin wanted to make sure he didn't fall behind. 

"Look at you being all caring." Jisung teased. 

Changbin rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be the one babysitting? You're the one who bought him." 

Jisung shrugged. "You sort of beat me to it. Who was I to take over?" 

Chan chuckled up ahead, opening up the door to their building. 

"Good morning." Hyesu greeted happily. She always seemed to be in a good mood. "You three are later than usual." 

"Yeah, we had some issues getting our...new friend out the door this morning." Chan replied, motioning towards the android that Changbin was still holding on to. "Hyesu, this is Felix. Felix, this is Hyesu, she's one of the secretaries and assistants here." 

Felix smiled widely. "It is nice to meet you, Hyesu." 

"Nice to meet you too, Felix." She replied. 

"Could you order us lunch at noon?" Chan asked. "Just our usual is fine." 

Hyesu nodded. "Of course. Should I get Felix anything?" 

"Uh, he'll split my food." Jisung said. "We both had a big breakfast." 

Hyesu nodded. "Oh, and don't forget you have a meeting with the music coordinator for that film today." 

"Thanks for the reminder." Chan said, the four going back towards their personal work space. 

The building was shared with a few other producers but they rarely saw anyone else. They were always holed up in their own work to socialize much. 

The four entered the large studio space, their three workstations lined up towards the back of the room. They had a space near the front reserved for more lounging purposes which was nice. 

"Felix, we have to meet with someone at eleven this morning." Chan began to say. "So we'll just have you...um..." 

"I can wait in the closet if you would like." Felix said, pointing to the narrow door on the right wall. 

"That won't be necessary." Chan replied softly. "We'll just have you sit in one of our chairs while we talk on the couches." 

Felix nodded. "Understood. What should I do in the meantime?" 

"You can just relax." Jisung replied. 

Changbin noticed the android fidgeting slightly. He was surprised even robots got antsy. 

"If you want you can clean the area here." Changbin said, pointing to the lounge space. It wasn't that it was messy, but it would at least give the android something to do which Felix seemed to want to be useful. 

Felix seemed to light up at that and Changbin guided the android over to the closet, dropping his hand from the other. He handed Felix some cleaning wipes and some dusting supplies. 

"Thank you Changbin." Felix said, carrying the stuff over. 

Changbin felt his lips curve up into a smile as he watched the android begin to work happily. 

"You like him don't you?" Jisung asked, a smirk on his lips. 

Changbin frowned and looked away from Felix. "I do not. He just looked like he wanted something to do." 

Jisung patted the older's shoulder. "Whatever you say, Bin." 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

Having an android around was something Hyunjin secretly wanted. When they had discussed the idea before, the blonde was fully on-board. He thought it would be fun to have someone that never grew tired and was always willing to hang out. 

Now, they actually had one. All because of Jisung's drunken self. Part of Hyunjin wanted to thank the younger, but he easily ignored that part. He didn't want Jisung to think he actually approved of something he did. It was part of their dynamic to always disapprove of one another, yet they would still consider themselves friends. 

"Hyunjin? Do you need a break?" His manager asked, snapping the model from his thoughts. 

Hyunjin shook his head, remembering he was in a photoshoot right now. He returned to his poses, giving the camera an innocent yet alluring look. 

He tried to stay focused but his mind wandered back to Felix. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get the android out of his mind. Maybe he was just excited to actually have someone who would want to play with him. 

Hyunjin moved his legs into a different pose as the photographer continued to press the shutter button. 

A familiar ringtone filled the space and the photographer groaned as Hyunjin slipped from character. 

"It's Chan." His manager said, handing Hyunjin his phone. 

Without wasting a second he answered it, wondering if it was about Felix. 

"Hello?" Hyunjin greeted through the phone. 

"Hyunjin, sorry to call, I know you're probably busy." Chan said. "Does your schedule open up at some point today?" 

"Possibly, why?" Hyunjin asked, knowing it didn't but he didn't care. 

There was some yelling in the background which made Hyunjin more worried. 

"Do you think you could watch Felix for a little bit? Something happened and well..." There was a sigh. "I'll explain later." 

"I'll come pick him up now." Hyunjin said, not liking the rising voices in the background. 

He looked to his manager who shook his head. 

"Thanks. I'll have him wait in the lobby with Hyesu. Just...don't yell or scare him." Chan said. "For an android, he's quite sensitive."

Hyunjin hung up the phone. 

"You can't leave yet, Hyunjin." His manager said. "We still have another twenty minutes here and then you have to go and-" 

"But I need to-" 

"Unless it's an emergency, you aren't going anywhere. This is the life you signed up for so you need to follow through." 

Hyunjin pouted. He really hated his job sometimes. 

His manager sighed as the model didn't move a muscle and pouted like a child. "Fine, how about a compromise. You finish this photoshoot, and I'll see if we can cancel the press conference?" 

Hyunjin smiled and nodded, quickly going back to the colored background. The photographer took quite a bit more shots and Hyunjin felt the time go by painfully slow. 

He hoped whatever happened at the music studio wasn't anything too disastrous. He didn't think Felix could do anything wrong since he seemed to wait for orders. 

The photographer took one last photo and Hyunjin quickly walked over to the wardrobe area to change. He had never changed so quickly in his life, but he was excited to spend time with Felix. He wanted to know more about what exactly he could do. 

Plus, Hyunjin found he sort of liked Felix's looks. The other was an android so that complicated things a little, but if Felix was human, he would definitely be Hyunjin's type. 

The blonde got into the manager's car and waited for him to get into the driver's side. 

"We need to go to-" 

"I know, I overheard." His manager said as he started the engine. "Your phone volume is incredibly loud." 

Hyunjin would've usually argued with his manager, but he was too excited to care about the remark. 

_Maybe I can take Felix shopping before Jisung? Since we have different tastes it shouldn't be too bad._

"I'll drop you off, but you'll need your own ride for the rest of the day." His manager said. "I'll cancel the press meeting but you can't let this happen again." 

Hyunjin nodded, the car pulling over to the side. 

"Thanks." Hyunjin said, getting out of the car. He shut the door and ran up to the music studio. 

He opened the door and found Felix sitting on one of the couches, Hyesu next to him. Hyunjin was actually surprised to see the android had tear stained cheeks. 

Hyunjin hastily made his way over. "Hey Felix, I'm here to pick you up." 

The android lifted his head to look up at Hyunjin, the sight breaking Hyunjin's heart. 

"Hyunjin?" 

Hyesu stood up from the couch. "I'll leave him to you then?" 

Hyunjin nodded. "Thanks, Hyesu." 

Reaching down, Hyunjin helped Felix stand. He thought it would be better to go outside and talk. 

_Maybe a nice walk will help?_

"I apologize, Hyunjin. I am causing trouble, but I promise I did not mean it." Felix said as they left the building. 

"You aren't causing problems for anyone." Hyunjin assured. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

Felix looked down. "I went to get Jisung some coffee, and when I came back I tripped and spilled it on Changbin's laptop." 

Hyunjin instantly understood why he heard yelling in the background of the phone call earlier. Changbin was actually a very patient person but when it came to his work he could become the scariest man alive. 

"I ruined what he was working on." Felix said sadly, clearly feeling bad. 

"Don't worry too much Felix. It was an accident and he won't be mad about it forever." Hyunjin replied, stopping them at a crosswalk. "Plus, if Changbin wants to hurt you, he'll have to go through me first." 

Felix looked worried. "Changbin will hurt me?" 

Hyunjin shook his head quickly. "No, he won't. It was just a joke." 

"A joke?" 

"Something funny." Hyunjin replied. 

Felix nodded. "Where are we going?" 

"I'm going to take you shopping." Hyunjin said. "Judging by your outfit, you didn't have anything to wear today?" 

"I did, but Jisung tossed them all in the trash and put me in his clothes instead." Felix replied as they crossed the street. 

"Then we'll have to get you some great clothes to wear so he won't throw them away." 

Hyunjin stopped them at a store front, opening the door for Felix. They walked in and Felix's eyes widened. 

"This is what a store is?" Felix asked. 

Hyunjin nodded. "Let's go over here and look for some shirts first." 

The blonde dragged the other blonde along to a rack full of shirts, ones Hyunjin knew the android would look good in. He pulled a silk, black shirt out from the rack and held it up to Felix. It looked like it would fit. 

Felix seemed to stand idly as Hyunjin went overboard picking out clothes. His arms became full quickly and he ushered Felix into a changing room. 

The model was just going to wait outside but Felix seemed confused on what he was supposed to do. He stared down at the pile so Hyunjin entered the room and closed the door. 

He undid the straps of the overalls and let the top part fall to Felix's waist. He pulled off the sweatshirt, revealing Felix's tanned skin. He was much slimmer than Hyunjin had originally thought. The baggy clothes seemed to hide his body. 

Hyunjin reached for one of the shirts, catching himself staring. He helped put it on Felix, the other's demeanor instantly changing from cute to more of a sexy vibe. It was crazy what a change of clothes could do. 

Stepping back, Hyunjin took a better look at Felix. The black, silk shirt was a little more low cut and the sleeves were very loose, creating an ethereal type look. It was simple but was good for dressing up or down. 

Hyunjin helped Felix out of it, and put it back on the hanger. He put it in the " _yes_ " pile and pulled off a two toned shirt. One half white, and the other black. 

"Think you can put this on, on your own?" Hyunjin asked, handing Felix the lightweight material. 

Felix nodded and attempted to put his head through, getting it caught in one of the arm holes. Hyunjin chuckled and helped him out. 

The process repeated itself. Hyunjin helped Felix change and the human wondered if this was how the wardrobe staff felt whenever he had to change outfits. 

After deciding the " _yes_ " pile. Hyunjin carried all of the items out, discarding a few and taking the rest up to the register. 

As the cashier scanned the items, Felix's eyes seemed to squint a little. 

"That seems like a lot of money." Felix said, looking worried again. 

"And I have a lot to spare." Hyunjin replied, wondering why Felix was worrying about the price. It didn't seem like something an android would have to worry about. 

_Maybe the company told him he would be in a lower income place?_

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

School was boring as usual. It wasn't that it was too difficult, it just wasn't interesting to Seungmin. He didn't even know what he wanted to major in really so it added some stress in the mix. It was always a relief when they could finally leave campus and go home though. 

Seungmin checked his phone as he waited at the car. It was getting later than when they usually leave. 

_Jeongin should've been done with classes by now. Where is he?_

Bringing up the younger's contact, Seungmin tried calling. It rang many times, only to bring him to voicemail. 

_That's strange?_

Seungmin walked back towards the main building, knowing Jeongin's last class was inside. He walked the halls, looking for dark red hair in the crowds. 

Jeongin wasn't a bad kid, so Seungmin was pretty sure he wasn't in any sort of trouble with professors. 

Walking up to the classroom, Seungmin peeked in, finding only the professor packing up. 

"Excuse me, Professor?" Seungmin greeted. 

The man looked over and smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" 

"Yeah, I'm looking for my friend, Jeongin." Seungmin said. "He has your class this hour. He has dyed red hair and-" 

"Yang Jeongin?" The professor asked and Seungmin nodded. "I saw him leave with a group of boys earlier, but I'm not sure where they were going." 

Seungmin nodded. "Thanks, Professor." 

Seungmin left the room and looked around. He knew Jeongin had some friends, but he would tell Seungmin if he planned to hang out with them. Something just didn't feel right. 

Walking around some more, Seungmin continued to look for his friend. He was about to pass by the bathroom when he heard a crash from inside. 

Pushing open the door, Seungmin walked in, worried what he might see. 

Snickering echoed around the room and Seungmin peered around the small wall. His heart sank as he saw Jeongin on the floor, his backpack spilled out as three other boys criticized him. 

Storming over, Seungmin tossed one of the boys back. 

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" Seungmin questioned, his tone deeper than usual. 

Seungmin heard a scoff before the three left the bathroom, leaving Seungmin and Jeongin alone. 

"What happened?" Seungmin asked, helping the younger pick up all of his things. 

"It's nothing." Jeongin replied weakly. 

"It's clearly not nothing." Seungmin argued, keeping his tone soft. When the other didn't reply, Seungmin knew it was best not to keep pushing. "You don't have to tell me now, but I want an answer later, okay?" 

Jeongin nodded as the two stood up. 

"Please don't tell the other's what you saw." Jeongin said. "I don't want them to worry." 

"How long has this been going on?" Seungmin asked, at least wanting one answer. 

"For a while now." Jeongin replied. "But please don't tell everyone." 

"I won't for now. But if it gets really bad you have to promise to at least tell me." 

Jeongin nodded. "I will." 

The two walked towards the car, Seungmin wishing he could do more. He knew it was best to let Jeongin work things out on his own, but it was important that the younger knew he could come get help when he needed it. Seungmin could only steer him in that direction. 

Seungmin got into the driver's side and buckled, waiting for Jeongin to do the same. He started the engine and began to drive them home. 

The car ride was mostly silent besides the music playing from the radio. Seungmin glanced over and saw the younger on his phone. 

_How could I not know? There had to have been some sort of sign he was being bullied, right?_

Seungmin pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Jeongin got out first, still not saying a word. 

_I guess I'll talk to him about it later tonight._

Turning off the car, Seungmin grabbed his backpack and got out. He walked into the house, surprised to see Hyunjin and Felix were home. 

"I thought Felix was with Chan and everyone?" Jeongin questioned, seeming just as surprised. 

Seungmin noticed Felix look down, like he was guilty of something. 

"Something came up, so I had the luxury of hanging out with him today." Hyunjin replied. 

"How was your day at school?" Felix asked.

"It was fine." Jeongin and Seungmin both replied in unison. 

"I'm gonna go shower." Jeongin said, walking away from the group. 

"So, what did you two end up doing today?" Seungmin asked, sitting across from them. 

"Hyunjin took me shopping." Felix replied. 

Seungmin smiled. "Sounds like fun." 

Felix nodded and Seungmin could only imagine what kinds of clothes Hyunjin would buy the android. 

"I have to go run an errand now that you're home, so watch Felix. " Hyunjin said, standing up. 

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked. 

"Nowhere important." Hyunjin replied with a grin. One which led to nothing good. "Also you and Jeongin better not do anything Chan would disapprove of while I'm gone." 

The older pointed to his eyes and then to Seungmin's before leaving out the front door. The younger rolled his eyes as his mind wandered back to what happened with Jeongin. He just wasn't completely sure what to do. 

"Is something wrong, Seungmin?" Felix asked. "You look a little sad." 

Seungmin wasn't sure Felix would be able to help him. Robots couldn't really understand emotions as deeply as humans, right? 

But it wouldn't hurt to see what he has to say about it. 

Letting out a sigh, Seungmin decided to ask. "Felix, if you saw a friend getting bullied and they didn't seem to want your help what would you do?" 

"Bullied?" Felix tilted his head slightly. 

"When someone is mean to another person." 

"Oh." Felix said. "I do not have any friends, but if anyone was being mean to one of my masters and did not want my help...I think I would just be there to support them. I would want to make them happy and just take their mind off of the situation until they were ready to talk about it." 

Seungmin was surprised by the advice, not that he really knew what to expect in the first place. "Thanks Felix." 

The android nodded. "Is someone bullying you?" 

Seungmin shook his head. "No. It was just a hypothetical situation." 

"Hypothetical?" 

"A what-if sort of scenario." Seungmin explained, though Felix seemed slightly more confused. "A event that hasn't happened but could in the future." 

Felix nodded quickly, a light bulb going off as if he understood. "I see. Well, I hope this hypothetical situation does not happen. It does not seem like a very nice scenario." 

Seungmin nodded as he thought of what might cheer the younger up. 

"When Jeongin comes back down, let's all play a video game together." Seungmin said. 

"How do I play?" Felix asked as Seungmin turned on the video game console. 

He grabbed three controllers and handed one to Felix. He placed one of the other's next to him while he kept one for himself. He pressed one of the buttons to start up the game. 

"For this game, you just need to use this to go forward, this to back up and then turn this to steer." Seungmin explained, showing all the buttons. "We can have a practice race before Jeongin comes down."

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

After a long day of filming, Minho was finally able to go home. Waking up earlier than the crack of dawn was not something the actor wanted to do, but it came with the job sometimes. 

Opening the door Minho was immediately met with voices shouting at one another. It wasn't anything completely new, but what concerned him more was the fact that it seemed to be about Felix. 

Slipping off his shoes, Minho rushed into the living room finding Seungmin, Jeongin, and Felix sitting on the couch while the rest stood and argued. 

"You shouldn't blame him for an accident." Hyunjin said, his tone deep as he pointed at Changbin. 

"Do you know how many projects I've had to restart because of him?" Changbin questioned. 

"Not his problem that you didn't save anything. You ALWAYS have to save things, Changbin. You weren't born yesterday." Hyunjin argued, pulling Felix into a protective hug. 

"I think we have a bigger issue at hand." Chan interrupted. "Jeongin, why did I get a call that you allegedly bullied another student?" 

Minho's eyes grew wide at that statement. "You bullied someone?" Minho asked in disbelief. There was no way Jeongin would do such a thing. 

"I-" 

"He didn't bully anyone." Seungmin said. "Whatever you heard from the school isn't true." 

"Were you with him when this happened?" Chan asked. 

Seungmin looked to the youngest, as if seeking permission to speak. Jeongin let out a sigh, looking defeated. 

"I've been getting bullied by these three guys." Jeongin said. "But it's nothing I can't handle on my own." 

"Clearly something has gotten out of hand because now they're claiming you're bullying them." Minho said, sitting down beside the youngest. "Did you do something to aggravate them?" 

"It's probably my fault." Seungmin said. "I caught them in the act but I guess they went and reported it before we could." 

Chan let out an exasperated sigh. Clearly he was stressed out. Minho wasn't quite sure what to say to make him feel better. 

"We'll have to get this cleared before you get suspended or something." Minho said, looking to the youngest. 

"I'll deal with it on Monday." Jeongin replied. "I don't want to think about it right now." 

Minho knew better than to make the youngest upset. If it was Jisung or Hyunjin then he would probably keep pressing for answers, but Minho had a soft spot for the youngest. 

"Did you all have dinner already?" Minho asked. 

Jisung shook his head. "We sort of just got home." 

Minho felt the tension that hung in the air still. 

"Then Chan will order dinner and we will all sit at the table like a happy family." Minho said. "I'm going to go change, but when I come back I want all of you to make up, understand?" 

There was no answer, but Minho went upstairs anyway. He walked into his room and grabbed a pair of sweats to change into. He carried them into the bathroom and quickly changed. As he reached down to pick up his discarded jeans, Minho noticed something in his trash. 

He reached inside and pulled out the silky bundle of straps, confused why it was in his trash. He tried to untangle the mess, having an idea of what it was supposed to be. If there was one thing Minho was good at, it was making everyone feel awkward. 

_This is perfect. They'll forget all about why they were mad at least for a little bit._

Minho stuffed the bundle of black straps into his pocket and walked back downstairs, finding the group spaced out around the common areas. 

Minho smirked to himself, pulling the clothing from his pocket. He cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. 

"Can some tell me who this belongs to?" Minho asked, holding up the tangled straps. "I found it in my trash." 

Minho looked around the rooms, noticing Jisung's eyes were wide. The younger looked at Changbin. 

"I think it is mine." Felix said, a smile on his face. "Jisung gave it to Changbin this morning." 

Minho's smile grew into a grin. "I didn't know you two were so kinky." 

Changbin rolled his eyes. "Of course I had to throw it away in your trash bin." 

"Come here Felix, why don't you go put this on?" Minho said, watching in amusement as the android stood up from the couch. Hyunjin didn't even try to stop him. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chan said, grabbing the android and wrapping him into a hug. "There are children here." 

"We are not children." Jeongin replied. "We're young adults." 

"Who said I was referring to you?" Chan remarked. "Minho, go throw that away, please." 

Minho nodded, walking over to the trash in the kitchen. He opened up the drawer it was under and slipped the outfit into his pocket. 

There was no way he was letting this go so easily. Not when he seemed to get a rise out of some of the others. 

"So, who is Felix staying with tonight?" Minho asked. 

"Not you." Jisung replied. "He seemed fine in Jeongin's room." 

"Why doesn't he just sleep in your room?" Minho asked. 

"Because you'll just come over and take him." Jisung replied. 

"He can stay with me again." Jeongin said. "I don't mind too much." 

"As long as he doesn't stay with me." Changbin muttered, still seemingly angry. 

"Quit being so salty." Hyunjin said. "It was an accident. If you can do it once you can do it again." 

"That's interesting coming from the guy who-" 

"Hey!" Chan cut it before things escalated too much. "No more arguing about this. Felix, why don't you go sit back down next to Hyunjin while I talk with Minho." 

The android listened obediently and Minho knew he'd probably get scolded by the older. It was routine around the house. Chan didn't even have to tell Minho to follow him into another room. 

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." Minho said as Chan closed the door. "I just wanted to lighten the mood." 

"I actually was going to ask you about Jeongin." Chan replied, his expression unusually sad. "Did you...did you know he was being bullied?" 

Minho shook his head. "Do you think if I knew, I would continue to let it happen? Those boys would probably be missing if I knew about this, and I'm sure the same goes for the others." 

"I just feel like I should've seen some sort of sign, right? I promised his parents I would take care of him but what if this is just proving that I can't?" Chan questioned. 

The older began to ramble on, Minho having to stop him. "Chan, you're doing just fine. Trust me, Jeongin couldn't be in a better place. Besides, it's not like you're the only one who didn't know." 

Chan nodded though he still looked a bit down. It wasn't easy to shake the other away from his thoughts. Once they started they never seemed to stop. 

"Chan, listen to me. You're doing great as a guardian, and I know everyone else would agree." Minho continued to encourage. 

The doorbell rang and Chan was quick to leave the room to answer the door. Minho walked out behind him and went back to the living room. He went over to Felix and whispered something in his ear, the android nodding in response. 

Minho heard the front door close, and he quickly excused himself upstairs as the others rushed to get their food. Halfway down the hall, Minho chuckled. 

"Minho! Stop corrupting the poor android!" Jisung's voice echoed. 

"This is getting fuckin-" 

"Don't you fucking swear in front of Felix." Minho said, his breathing uneven from running down the stairs. He was not about to let the other's add swearing to Felix's vocabulary. The android was still a child in Minho's eyes. 

Hyunjin scoffed while Jisung hit his head against the wall repeatedly, Minho finally realizing what he just said. 

Felix tilted his head slightly. "Fu-" 

Chan's hand covered the blonde's mouth quickly. "Don't say it. It's a bad word." 

"Why did Minho say it then?" Felix asked. "Does it make him a bad person?" 

"Yes." Hyunjin and Jisung said in unison. 

"No, it doesn't." Chan corrected, eyeing the younger two. "Minho just doesn't know how to control his words sometimes." 

"Oh, okay." Felix replied. "So does that mean Changbin can't control his words either?"

Minho lifted a brow at Changbin, the other just shrugging. 

_Looks like I'll need to talk with these children._


	3. [3] Side Effects May Include: Nausea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning:  
> There is some implication (not sure how to word it) of sex in this chapter. Nothing serious though.

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

Guilt was something androids weren't supposed to feel, yet Felix felt a strange anxiousness that made him fidgety. He identified the signs as something close to guilt or nervousness. 

He really did feel terrible after spilling the coffee on Changbin's laptop. He just wanted to help out, but ended up tripping over a raised part in the rug. The human was so nice to Felix earlier that morning, and it made the android have hope that Changbin would like him. But after the incident Felix could tell Changbin probably hated him. 

The android didn't want to bother the human anymore, so he did his best to stay out of his way and quiet. He wanted it to seem like he wasn't even there as they all sat down for dinner together. 

"Felix, you can sit over here." Jisung said, patting the seat beside him. 

Not wanting to disobey, Felix walked over. He sat down between Jisung and Chan, the group staying silent as they began to eat. Felix kept his head down, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence more than necessary. 

There was still so much Felix had to learn and understand about humans. His focus was on the seven guys sitting around him though. He wanted to know what they liked and didn't like? What made them happy and what made them sad? All of these things would help Felix be more accommodating. 

Today, Felix found out that spilling coffee on an electrical device made Changbin upset, so he wasn't ever going to do that again. 

Felix glanced up, seeing Jeongin picking at his food from across the table. He could tell something was wrong, and the android had a feeling it was about the bullying that Seungmin had explained to him earlier. 

The need to help out suddenly registered in Felix's system, his focus solely on finding what would make Jeongin happy. 

After a few more seconds, Jeongin pushed his chair back. He excused himself and went upstairs, the rest of the group exchanging somber glances. 

Felix stood up next. "If you will excuse me, I will try and cheer up Jeongin." 

Chan nodded and Felix made his way over to the staircase. He walked up smoothly and went straight for Jeongin's room. He remembered it was the last one at the end of the hall to the left. 

Felix let his knuckles knock against the door a few times, waiting for a response. He was told to never enter someone's personal area unless given permission. 

"Come in." Jeongin's muffled voice said, Felix taking a step inside the bedroom. 

The red haired boy was on his bed, his face in a pillow. Felix wondered if it was normal for him to lie like that. 

Keeping his steps quiet, Felox walked over. He was careful not to startle the other, who still had his face in a pillow. 

He wanted to cheer Jeongin up, but he wasn't really sure how to. The only thing he was told could possibly cheer up someone was... 

"What kinds of things do you usually do for fun?" Felix asked. "We can go for a walk if that would make you feel better?" 

Jeongin turned his head so he was now looking at the android. "That would be nice, but I have to finish up my homework first." 

Felix followed Jeongin's gaze to his desk, a few papers laid out on the surface. It looked to be writings. 

"What is homework?" Felix asked, wondering if writing was what humans called "homework". 

"Something you're lucky you'll never have to do." Jeongin said, sitting up. "It's just work we get from school that we have to complete." 

"So this is your homework?" Felix asked pointing to the papers on the desk. 

Jeongin nodded, walking over. "I have a creative writing class and I have to submit a layout for what my final paper will be." 

"If you ever need help, I will try my best to help you out." Felix said with a smile. 

"Thanks Felix." Jeongin replied. "I'll work on it right now and then you and I can go on a walk." 

Felix nodded. "Should I stay?" 

"If you want to." Jeongin replied. "Not sure how exciting I'll be though." 

Felix nodded, his attention shifting when he heard his name downstairs. He wandered out of Jeongin's room and down the stairs. 

"Felix," Jisung said from the kitchen. "Do you think you can dry these dishes if I wash them?" 

Felix nodded and Jisung handed him a towel. The human washed a cup first, handing it to Felix after rinsing off the bubbles. The android dried it quickly, happy to help. 

"Sorry about Changbin." Jisung said. "He's usually not so aggressive and angry, but he had been working on those songs for a while now." 

"I did not mean to ruin his work." Felix replied. "I apologize for making a scene." 

Jisung chuckled a little but Felix didn't know why. 

"Hyunjin is sort of right though. He should've at least saved them once." 

"Should I go apologize to him now?" Felix asked. 

Jisung shook his head, handing Felix a plate to dry. "No, I would wait until tomorrow. It's best to let him cool his head first." 

Felix took note, remembering it for later. Slowly but surely, Felix would learn a lot about the others. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 16, XX46 ]**

Jeongin really didn't want the others to know about the bullying. He knew they would freak out about it, and the last thing the youngest wanted to do was cause trouble when everyone else was so busy already. 

He really didn't expect the three to grab him after class, only to ridicule him in the bathroom. 

Setting down his pencil, Jeongin placed the papers into his folder. He placed it into his backpack and got up to go downstairs. He passed by a few closed bedroom doors which meant some of them had either gone to bed or were just seeking alone time. 

Entering the living room, Jeongin found Felix and Hyunjin in the living room watching TV. 

"Ready for our walk?" Jeongin asked the android. 

Felix nodded happily, standing up from the couch which Hyunjin didn't seem too pleased about. 

"Be careful out there." Hyunjin said. "Don't stay out too late and keep in well lit areas." 

Jeongin nodded as he walked over to put on his shoes. 

"Do not worry, Hyunjin. I will be sure to protect Jeongin." Felix said. 

"I think I should be worried about you too." Hyunjin replied, wrapping the other in a back hug. 

"We'll be safe." Jeongin said as he opened up the door. 

Felix followed him outside, the moon was up and the street lights lit. The city wasn't far from their home, but it was still secluded enough to feel separated from the busy nightlife. 

"Does the city always get lit up like this at night?" Felix asked, looking up at all the tall skyscrapers. 

"Yeah." Jeongin replied, curious to know more about Felix. It wasn't everyday he could spend time with an android, especially alone. "Felix, how old are you?" 

"Would you like my actual age or what I was programmed to be?" Felix asked. 

"Uh, what were you programmed to be?" 

"I am supposed to be twenty two." Felix answered. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty one." Jeongin replied. 

The youngest was about to ask another question but noticed Felix seemed to be preoccupied with something. Jeongin stopped and walked back to see the store Felix was looking in. 

It was an android store. One where you could walk in and order one and they'd have it made there. They had a few already pre-made in the window, ones which Jeongin didn't really care for. 

One was a woman with much larger assets than what was natural and it just wasn't the younger's taste. There was another man in the window too. He was much more built than Felix and also didn't interest Jeongin. They just didn't look as real as Felix did and there was an artifical look to them. 

"Do you want to go in?" Jeongin asked as the android still peered in through the window. 

Felix shook his head. "Do you think it would be better if I looked more like one of them?" 

Jeongin shook his head quickly. "Not at all. I like you better just the way you are." 

_ I didn't think androids got insecure? Maybe it's just Felix?  _

"Really?" 

Jeongin nodded. "Really." 

Felix's lips curled up into a smile. "I like you too, Jeongin. You are very kind." 

Jeongin returned the smile as Felix moved away from the window and followed the younger. 

"There is a park over this way." Jeongin said, pointing to the left. "We can sit down for a little bit." 

Felix nodded and followed Jeongin over to the park. It was mostly empty except for a few couples around. They found a nice bench to sit at, Jeongin looking around for a bathroom. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom." Jeongin said. "Wait here, and don't go with anyone else, okay?" 

"Okay." Felix replied. 

Jeongin walked over to the nearest public bathroom. It was a bit of a hike, but the bench could still be seen in the distance. It helped that it was near a street lamp too. 

_ Maybe I should've brought him with me?  _

After using the urinal, Jeongin washed his hands. His mind wandered back to earlier in the day when he was getting bullied in the bathroom. He didn't know what he was going to say on Monday to try and clear things up with the school. He didn't think the guys bullying him would go and try to flip the script. 

Jeongin never would've gotten involved with those three guy if he'd known what kind of trouble they'd bring him. He never thought they would turn on him. 

After drying his hands, Jeongin left the empty bathroom and started walking back towards the bench. He noticed another figure standing next to Felix, picking up his pace at the sight. As he got closer, he could hear the other man's drunken voice. 

"Why don't y-you just come with me and I'll show you a good time?" The man said rather loudly. 

"No thank you, I am waiting for my master to return." Felix replied sweetly, not sensing the potential danger he was in. 

"Master? If you want a master then I could be-" 

"Please leave my friend alone." Jeongin said sternly as he grabbed Felix's hand to pull him up. 

The man smirked. "Ah, so you're his master? A kid like you couldn't possibly satisfy the needs of this lovely looking fellow." 

Jeongin frowned. "Please leave before I call the cops on you for harassment." 

"Tsk, fine. It's not like I want anything serious. Just a good fu-" 

Jeongin landed a kick to the guy's shin to get him to stop talking. He held on to Felix's hand as he pulled him away. The night no longer feeling safe for now. 

"Felix, you shouldn't call any of us masters anymore." Jeongin said, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea again. 

"But is that not what you are?" Felix asked. 

"Um, we're...friends now, okay?" Jeongin said. "You can say we're your friends from now on." 

Felix's eyes lit up as he grinned. "Friends? I have never had any before." 

Jeongin chuckled at the other's innocence still. "As a friend, I'm going to warn you. Don't ever go with people like that man at the bench, okay? They're not good people for you to hang around with." 

Felix nodded. "Okay, I will stay away from people like that. Besides, I have a friend now." 

The two continued to walk down the street, Jeongin still holding Felix's hand. It was surprisingly small and disappeared in Jeongin's hand which he found cute. 

A chill breeze ran through Jeongin and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He didn't think it was that cold during the start of their walk but the wind suddenly picked up. 

"Let's turn around." Jeongin said. "It's getting a little cold out here." 

Felix nodded and let himself be led down the sidewalk. Jeongin shivered a little and he glanced over at Felix. The android didn't seem to be cold at all. 

"Can androids feel different temperatures?" Jeongin asked. 

Felix nodded. "I can. My body is designed to adapt to each temperature, so I do not overheat or freeze. I can control it on my own as well." 

"I'm jealous." Jeongin replied with a chuckle, wondering how different life would be if humans could change their body temperatures at will. 

"Are you cold?" Felix asked. 

Jeongin shrugged. "Just a little. I didn't think it would be so breezy tonight." 

Jeongin's hand suddenly felt warmer around Felix's, the android moving to wrap Jeongin in a hug from behind. Felix was definitely warmer than before and seemed like a heated blanket now. It was a little awkward to move and people were staring, but Jeongin didn't want the warmth to disappear. 

"Are you warm now?" Felix asked, his chin rested on Jeongin's shoulder. 

"Very. Thank you." Jeongin replied. 

"If you need it to be warmer let me know." Felix said. "I am here to take care of you." 

Jeongin chuckled, feeling like a patient or elderly that needs assistance. 

The two continued to walk awkwardly together down the streets, Jeongin wondering if Felix was feeling as comforted as he was. There was just something about the android that made Jeongin happy, and he wondered if Felix could register that. 

It was strange because it had only been a day since Felix had been around, and yet, Jeongin felt like it had been longer. He hoped Felix would always be around to help cheer him up when he was feeling down. 

"It seems like your temperature has risen." Felix said. "Could it possibly be a fever?" 

Jeongin shook his head, not realizing the blush rising to his cheeks. "Don't worry, it's probably just the cold that's making my body grow warmer." 

"Understood. I will not worry then." Felix replied, the two still walking in a partial embrace. 

The youngest purposefully slowed his pace on their street, wanting Felix's warmth around him for a little bit longer. 

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ MAY. 26, XX46 ]**

Checking his watch one last time, Jisung finished his drink. Getting stood up was not a good feeling and something he never wanted to experience again, but luckily he had alcohol to drown his sorrows. 

Standing up from the table, Jisung set his hand down to stabilize himself. He felt slightly nauseous but that never held him back before. 

Should he have stopped after his second or third drink? Yes. 

Did he listen to himself? No. 

Stumbling out the door, he at least had the right frame of mind to call one of his friends to pick him up. He wasn't sure his sentences were as coherent as his brain believed them to be, but his friends knew where he had gone out. Jisung couldn't quite remember who he talked to though, his eyes were fixed on a flashy billboard nearby. 

_ Androids, huh? I bet they wouldn't stand me up.  _

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Jisung waited for whoever to pick him up. He opened up the internet browser on his phone, slowly typing in the website listed on the billboard. It brought him to the _"STAY INC"_ webpage. 

He looked at the tabs, clicking on one that he thought was labeled _"CUSTOMIZE"_. It brought him to a new page that asked him to pick the gender of the android he wanted. 

_Should I do this? What would the guys think?_

Jisung chuckled to himself. 

_ What the hell. I'll treat myself tonight because I'm fuckin' worth it.  _

Clicking a few more buttons, Jisung was brought to a small questionnaire. He clicked on his answers, not completely sure what he was doing. He wasn't even sure his fingers hit the right buttons. 

He submitted the questionnaire, and the screen brought him to a full customization feature. He went through all the bells and whistles before the screen asked to name the android. 

Jisung stared at his creation, trying to think of a good name. His mind went to a few instantly, but none of them seemed to fit with how the android looked. 

_ Why is this so difficult? It's just a name, right?  _

Clicking a randomize button, Jisung left the name up to fate, clicking "Finalize" before ever seeing what name was chosen. 

The webpage changed showing a digital receipt. 

**THANK YOU FOR PURCHASUNG THROUGH STAY INC.**

**YOUR DELIVERY DATE IS: SEPTEMBER 15**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Good news, Changbin wasn't as angry as he was yesterday. If anything, he felt bad for yelling at Felix and asked Jisung for advice on what to do. 

Bad news, Jisung was kneeled in front of the toilet throwing up last night's dinner. It caught him by surprise, but now he felt completely under the weather. 

"I think you should stay home." Chan said from the doorframe leading into Jisung's bathroom. 

"It's not that bad." Jisung replied, fighting to keep down the bile rising in the back of his throat. "I should go to work and finish up a few tracks." 

Chan raised a brow and Jisung leaned over the toilet, spitting some of the bile from his throat. He really hated being sick. 

"You're staying home." Chan said sternly, leaving before the younger could protest. 

Jisung was only alone for a few seconds though. Felix had gotten word and was right at Jisung's side, ready to help as usual. He seemed more like an at-home caretaker now that someone was sick. 

"Can I do anything to help you?" Felix asked, crouching to be more at the same level as Jisung who was sitting on the floor. 

"You can rip out my stomach." Jisung joked, the android suddenly looking worried. 

"I could never do anything to purposefully hurt you." Felix said. "So I apologize that I cannot rip out your stomach." 

Jisung chuckled, forgetting Felix couldn't really grasp a joke yet. "Can you get me some water from the fridge then?" 

Felix nodded and left the room, his figure being replaced by Seungmin. 

"Guess Jeongin and I get to play nurse for the day." Seungmin said with a mischievous grin. 

"Great, just what I need." Jisung replied before dry heaving into the toilet. 

It had been a long time since Jisung was this sick. He couldn't even remember the last time he vomited. 

Felix returned with a cup of water, handing it carefully to Jisung. The dark haired boy took a small sip, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. 

"Do you need anything else?" Felix asked, waiting eagerly for a response. 

Jisung shook his head. "I'm okay for now." 

"If you need anything, just holler." Seungmin said. "Felix, you can come downstairs with me." 

Felix nodded and left the bathroom, Jisung left to try and settle his stomach. 

His phone vibrated against the tile, Jisung taking a look at the screen. It was an email from STAY INC. He opened it up, finding a small survey he could fill out. 

It was hard to believe that Felix had only been around for a few days. It felt like longer with the way the android seemed to fit into their lives almost seamlessly. Sure, they had an issue yesterday, but it wasn't any different than it would be if Jisung had spilled coffee on Changbin's laptop‐something he had been close to doing before. 

Jisung took another sip of water as he scrolled down the email. He stopped seeing a bolded paragraph, his eyes reading closely. 

Apparently people's androids were going missing, most likely getting resold under the radar. Jisung had heard people on the streets talking about something like that before. How androids would be sold on the black market and completely rewired to fit a more "promiscuous role". 

At first Jisung didn't really care. He didn't have a need to care, but now that he had an android of his own the thought was scarier. He couldn't imagine Felix being taken and... 

Jisung shook his head to drive away the thoughts. They only made Jisung's stomach even more upset. 

Jeongin entered the bathroom, the younger grinning like he did something wrong. 

"What did you do this time?" Jisung asked. 

"Nothing. Chan just told me to move you downstairs to watch you better." Jeongin replied. "There's a bucket down there with your name on it." 

Jisung chuckled and tried to stand. His knees felt like they would buckle any second, but Jeongin was quick to help support him. His head was spinning as they moved, Jisung's body just wanting to sit and rest.

The stairs were the worst part, but he managed to make it to the couch without vomiting. Jeongin carefully set him down on the large cushion. Jisung lied back and covered his eyes with his arm, hearing Seungmin talking with someone in the nearby room. 

"Try contracting "do not" to "don't"." Seungmin said. 

"Do...d–do no...d–don't." Felix finally said, Jisung wondering why the younger was trying to teach the android. 

_ I guess he'll sound less robotic if he learns how to contract words together. Maybe we should teach him about sarcasm and jokes or something too...  _

"Minho said he'd be back early today." Jeongin said. "I think they are only doing a half shoot or something." 

Jisung nodded, removing his arm from his eyes. He turned his head so he could look at the youngest. 

"How long since the bullying started?" Jisung asked, noticing the way Jeongin's expression fell. 

"About a year maybe." Jeongin replied, his gaze to the floor. 

"How did it start?" Jisung asked. 

"We were in a group project together and I ended up doing all the work. I told the professor about it and they ended up failing the class. They've been bothering me since." 

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" 

"Because you're all so busy already, I didn't want to add anything to your lives. Plus, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." 

Jisung still felt bad. "You can always tell us when something like that happens." Jisung said seriously. "They didn't get physical ever, did they?" 

Jeongin shook his head. "Maybe a shove here and there, but it's mostly just verbal or they'll take my backpack." 

"Well if you ever need one of us to talk with the school, let us know." Jisung said. "But next time you should tell us right away. You know how Chan gets about stuff like this." 

Jeongin nodded. "I will." 

Jisung covered his eyes again. 

_ A nap wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's not like I'm needed right now.  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Teaching Felix was relatively easy. He listened well and absorbed everything like a sponge. Seungmin hoped with some practice, the android would be speaking less robotically. He thought it would help him fit in a little better. 

"Hey, Jisung's asleep and I'm gonna run to the convenience store, wanna come?" Jeongin asked peeking into the small office space. 

"Sure. We can show Felix what a convenience store is." Seungmin replied. 

The two followed Jeongin towards the front door and Seungmin helped Felix with his shoes before putting his own on. They walked out the door, Seungmin grabbing a jacket. The wind was quite cold. 

As they walked, Seungmin noticed Felix and Jeongin holding hands. 

"Seungmin, hold Felix's other hand." Jeongin said. 

"I am not holding hands." 

"But it's so warm.: Jeongin replied. "He's like a walking heater." 

"It's okay Seungmin, you can hold my hand." Felix said, raising his hand a bit. 

Feeling like he had to, Seungmin took Felix's hand. The heat that radiated from the other was nice on the cold day and Seungmin was curious about how Jeongin figured out about this feature. 

As the three rounded the corner on to a busier street, Seungmin noticed a help wanted sign sitting on the sidewalk in front of a small Café. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be an android Café. 

"What does "help wanted" mean?" Felix asked, also noticing the sign. 

"It means they're looking to hire people for work." Seungmin replied. 

"Do you two have jobs?" Felix asked. 

Seungmin shook his head. "Not right now. We're mostly focused on studies." 

Felix nodded. "Should I get a job?" 

Seungmin glanced to Jeongin, the younger noticing and shrugging. 

"You probably don't need to." Jeongin replied. "But if you want one, I'm sure we can find you a safe place to work." 

Felix nodded again as Seungmin stopped them and opened the door to the convenience store. 

Felix walked in behind Jeongin and Seungmin followed behind. A woman behind the counter greeted them and Seungmin replied with a smile, walking to where Jeongin had begun to move to. 

The younger began grabbing some microwavable Ramen cups, Seungmin grabbing something for Jisung in case he wanted to eat. He avoided anything spicy finding some microwavable soup. 

"Okay, I'm all set." Jeongin said, a bundle of Ramen in his arms. 

"Do you have the credit card?" Ssungmin asked. 

Jeongin nodded. "Chan gave it to me before he left." 

Seubgmin added the soup to the other's pile, and Jeongin walked up to the front of the store. Seungmin noticed Felix was still looking at a few things on the shelf. 

"So Jeongin likes ramen?" Felix asked. 

Seungmin nodded. "Pretty much all of us do. It's our go to food if we don't wanna go out and eat." 

Felix looked at the places Jeongin took the Ramen from as if committing it to memory. He looked to Seungmin and smiled, ready to follow him. 

The two met up with Jeongin at the counter, the youngest grabbing his bag from the lady. They walked back out, the cold hitting Seungmin again. His hand reached over and grabbed Felix's, finding it still incredibly warm. 

"If you want my hand warmer, let me know." Felix said as they walked. 

As they passed by the café again, Felix's eyes seemed to linger on the sign. Seungmin wondered if maybe a job with other androids would be good for him? Or maybe it wouldn't be? 

_ I'll ask Chan about it later.  _

Turning down their street, they quickly made their way home. They went inside and took off their shoes at the door. 

"I'll make you one." Jeongin said with the bag I hand. "You and Felix should start up a movie." 

"Okay, meet us in my room." Seungmin said. "Since Jisung is on the couch." 

Jeongin nodded, Seungmin taking Felix with him to his bedroom. He turned on the TV and sat down on the bed, instructing Felix to do the same. 

Flipping through the streaming service, Seungmin found one that looked pretty interesting. He clicked on the title and waited for Jeongin to join them. 

"What are movies?" Felix asked, his eyes fixated on the television screen 

"It's a story told through film." Seungmin replied, but that didn't seem to help Felix understand. "Uh...like a story told through moving pictures." 

Felix nodded, and Seungmin never realized how difficult it was to try and explain such mundane things. 

Jeongin came upstairs with a tray full of food and Felix moved over so Jeongin could sit. 

"What are we watching?" Jeongin asked as he got himself situated. 

"I'm not sure. They said this was a new movie and it looks pretty good." Seungmin said, clicking play. 

The screen began to play and Seungmin began to eat his lunch. He chewed the noodles, his eyes fixed on the TV. The scene seemed fairly normal, a woman waking up and going to the bathroom. She opened up the mirrored medicine cabinet and grabbed out a bottle. She closed the cabinet and Seungmin flinched at the sudden jumpscare. 

Felix reacted the most out of the three of them which surprised Seungmin. He didn't think the android would react to such a thing. 

The spirit in the bathroom began attacking the lady and Felix turned his head into Seungmim's shoulder. 

The brunette reached for the remote and quickly turned it off. 

"Sorry, I didn't know this was a horror movie." Seungmin apologized, finding something more light–hearted to watch. 

Seungmin reached up and began to pet Felix's hair, feeling like he was trying to comfort a scared animal. His fingers lingered on the back of Felix's neck, a quiet whirring suddenly being heard. 

_ What was that?  _

Seungmin pulled his fingers away and tried to look at the android's face, Felix's skin now turning slightly pink. 

"Felix?" Seungmin questioned, his hand pressing against the android's forehead. 

Felix nuzzle into the touch a small breath leaving his lips. 

Jeongin glanced over at Seungmin and was as equally confused. Felix moved his body closer to Seungmin, wrapping a leg and arm around the brunette. 

"What did you do?" Jeongin questioned. 

"I-I don't know." Seungmin replied, feeling Felix's body heat rising. 

Seungmin reached back behind Felix's neck, the android letting out a noise that had both boys tense. 

"What exactly did you touch?" Jeongin asked. 

Seungmin showed the younger what he was doing before he heard the whirring, Jeongin focused. 

"I need to find that manual again." Jeongin said, moving off of the bed. "I can't believe I skipped that section." 

"What section?" Seungmin asked, trying to get Felix to unwrap himself from the human. "Jeongin, what what I supposed to do?" 

"Just...lay with him for a few minutes." Jeongin replied, leaving the room. 

Seungmin tried to relax but with the android draped around him, it was impossible. Felix's hips started to move slightly against Seungmin's thigh and the brunette tried hard not to think about it. 

"Mm...Seungmin," Felix looked up at the younger, his eyes glossed over. "I need..." 

"It's okay Felix. Jeongin will be back in a second and everything will go back to–" 

Warm, soft lips were suddenly pressed against Seungmin's, the younger frozen in shock. Felix moved his body so that he was practically straddling the other, trying to deepen the kiss. 

Seungmin pulled his face away, Felix's cheeks looking even more flushed than before. The android rocked himself against Seungmin's groin, the human gripping Felix's hips before things got too carried away. 

"F-Felix, just sit still for a little bit, okay?" 

A whine escaped from Felix as he nodded, and Seungmin swore if he had not been mostly shocked and freaked out, he probably would've been super turned on. 

"Jeongin!" Seungmin called out, turning his head towards the door. He hoped the other was close to finding a solution. "Did you find it yet?" 

Looking back up at Felix was a mistake. He looked so desperate yet he continued to do as he was told. A bulge had formed in the front of his pants and Seungmin felt bad. 

Jeongin appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening at the sight currently on the bed. 

"Please tell me you found the manual?" 

Jeongin shook his head. "I gave it to Chan two nights ago, and I can't find it." 

Seungmin let out a sigh before returning his attention to the blonde on top of him. "Felix, can you get off of me?" Seungmin asked gently. 

The android listened though he seemed kind of dejected. He sat uncomfortably on the bed as Seungmin got up.

"Wait here for a second, okay?" Seungmin said. "I'm gonna go get Jisung." 

Felix nodded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he shifted his legs. 

_ I can't believe this is happening. Of course I'm the one that hit the button.  _


	4. [4] Side Effects May Include: Agitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story! It means a lot.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Getting a phone call from home during the middle of the work day was not usually a good sign. This was one of those times. It didn't help Chan's worrying that the three frantic voices on the call were very vague about the situation. 

Chan stepped out of the cab and slammed the door closed behind him. He ran up to the door and grabbed out his keys. 

_At least the house still looks intact._

Pushing open the door, Chan entered the house. 

_ Doesn't smell or look like there's smoke.  _

Slipping off his shoes, Chan rushed into the living room finding Jeongin and Seungmin sitting on the couch. They both looked relieved to see Chan. 

"Where's Jisung?" Chan asked, looking around the common space. 

"Upstairs." Jeongin replied. "Do you still have the manual for Felix?" 

Chan nodded. "I should. Why?" 

"Ah!" 

A door slammed shut upstairs, and Jisung came running down, looking better than he did this morning. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink though. 

"What is going on?" Chan asked, now a bit more worried. 

"Seungmin changed a mode on Felix, and now we need the manual to figure out how to switch him back." Jeongin said. 

"What kind of mode?" Chan asked hesitantly. 

"Umm...a sex mode?" Jisung replied slowly as if he was unsure what else to call it. 

_ This wasn't what I was picturing as the emergency.  _

"Oh...let me go find the manual." Chan said, running up the stairs. 

He turned into his room and went to his desk. He opened the drawer and started moving his papers around. Usually he kept them organized but now they were a jumbled mess. 

_ I swear I left it in here.  _

Opening up another drawer, Chan shuffled through more folders and papers. He found the small manual tucked on the side of the drawer. 

Opening it up, Chan tried to find the section he needed while going back downstairs. 

"So what do we have to do?" Jisung asked. 

"Uh...it says we either have to help him physically, or if we can get to the button on the back of his neck, we can do this." Chan showed the group the page. 

"I vote Seungmin has to do it." Jisung said. "He turned it on." 

"I am not going back in there." Seungmin replied, a blush rising to his cheeks. Chan wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened. 

"I'll do it." Chan said. "But next time, try not to touch any buttons." 

"It was an accident, I swear." Seungmin said as Chan moved back up the stairs. "He's in my room." 

Chan approached Seungmin's bedroom door, preparing himself for what he was about to witness. Taking in a deep breath, Chan turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. He closed it behind him, seeing Felix sitting on his knees on the bed. 

Felix let out a small whine, his eyes glossed over with what seemed like tears. The android looked so pitiful and desperate for something as his legs shifted uncomfortably, his hands resting in his lap. If Chan wasn't in panic mode he probably wouldn't have minded the sight. 

_How long has he been like this?_

"Chan?" Felix's voice was higher pitched and breathy now. 

"Hey Felix," Chan said softly as if speaking to a scared animal. "I'm just going to go behind you and turn off this mode your in, okay?" 

The android nodded, letting out another small whine. "Please make it go away." 

Chan moved swiftly, getting behind Felix. The skin was smooth and showed no sign of a button. Chan figured it was probably underneath the skin. 

_ The button should be around here.  _

Chan placed his three fingers at the back of Felix's neck, feeling them sink in a little. He was surprised by the heat radiating from the android's skin. 

A small ribbon of light moved around his fingers and Chan tried to remember what he read to do next. 

_ What was I supposed to do now? Twist?  _

Chan turned his three fingers to the left, a quiet whirring filling the room. Felix's body seemed to relax, his shoulders slouching as his head fell forward. Chan let out a sigh of relief, knowing Felix was no longer set in the sex mode. 

"Do you feel better now?" Chan asked, waiting for a response. The android didn't move or say anything. "Felix?" 

Chan peeked around, noticing Felix's eyes were closed. The life from his face gone. 

_ Is he sleeping?  _

"Felix?" Chan asked again, tapping the android lightly. 

No response. 

"Did you fix him?" Jisung's voice asked meekly from behind. 

Chan turned around, finding everyone at the door. All of them looked worried about the answer. 

"I did something..." Chan replied, looking back to Felix. 

The three entered the room and Jisung moved towards the other side of the bed. 

"Did you break him?" The younger asked. 

"I thought I did it right." Chan replied. "But it seems like he powered down or something." 

"Can you turn him back on?" Jeongin asked, poking Felix's cheek. 

"Maybe?" 

Chan put his three fingers back on Felix's neck, feeling them press down. He twisted his fingers in the opposite direction, Felix's body sitting up straighter and lifting his head. His skin was warm again, and he still seemed rather uncomfortable. 

"You were only supposed to use two fingers to turn off the mode." Jeongin said and Chan quickly listened. 

He turned his two fingers, hoping Felix would be back to normal. 

"I apologize, it seems like my system mode changed unexpectedly." Felix said, his voice slightly confused and apologetic. 

"Sorry, that was my fault." Seungmin said. 

Felix smiled. "It's okay. I hope I did not do anything too terrible to you." 

Seungmin shook his head. "No, we were more worried than anything." 

"Is there a way to block that mode from turning back on?" Chan asked, not wanting another accident. 

"Unfortunately I'm not able to block the mode completely." Felix said. "If you really wouldn't like it activated manually again, I can lock the button. But it will turn on automatically if the situation is appropriate for it." 

Chan nodded. "Could you just lock the button then?" 

Felix nodded, a whirring and small blue light flashing to signal the lock. "It will no longer be able to manually turn on." 

"Great." Chan said, turning to the rest of the group. "I'm going back to work, do you think you'll all be fine?" 

Jeongin nodded. "As long as Seungmin doesn't push anymore buttons." 

"It was an accident." Seungmin replied, lightly shoving the youngest with his shoulder. 

"Well, I'm going back to work." Chan said. "If something else happens, just call." 

Chan left the room and walked down the stairs. He started to put on his shoes when Seungmin walked up. 

"So there's an android Café down the street looking to hire." Seungmin said. "I think it might be good for Felix to apply there. He can be with other androids and it may help him understand the world a little better." 

"Does he wanna work?" Chan asked, unsure about the idea. He didn't want Felix to be forced to work or exposed to something terrible. 

"I saw him looking at the help wanted sign, but I can ask him just to be sure." Seungmin replied. 

Chan nodded. "Maybe you should go and check out the café first to see how he reacts? If he likes it then I guess there shouldn't be a problem with him working. I don't want him to think he's just an object in this house." 

Seungmin nodded and Chan walked out the door, the sky becoming grey. He started calling for another taxi to pick him up, his mind beginning to wander. 

He tried to ignore the lingering thoughts in his head that replayed the image of Felix on the bed. The android looked so desperate, so... 

Chan shook his head. He was not about to get aroused in public. 

_ Maybe having Felix out of the house will be a good thing? He might learn more than he does being stuck at the house?  _

Chan smiled to himself, his mind settling on how the other's reacted just moments ago. It had been a while since he'd seen them so panicked and worried. It was kind of refreshing. 

_ Or maybe it would be good for him to be home?  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Filming was not going as planned. The weather decided to unleash a rain storm which had everyone scrambling to pack up equipment. The director had decided to call it quits for the day and Minho was somewhat grateful because now he could go home. Yet that meant another added day for filming would be scheduled for some other time. 

Minho changed back into his clothes and placed his set clothes on the rack in the trailer. He checked his phone, finding a message from Chan in one of the group chats. 

**Chan:**

_ The instruction manual for Felix _

_ is on the table. I want everyone _

_ to read it when you get home.  _

** Minho: **

_ Why? Did something happen?  _

**Jisung:**

_No_

Minho chuckled at the other's lie, excited to surprise them at home and figure out what's going on. 

The trailer door opened and Minho's manager stood outside with an umbrella. "Ready to go?" He asked. 

Minho nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket. He walked closely with his manager as they walked to the car. He got in on the passenger side and got buckled. 

"I'll drop you off at your home and pick you up Monday morning at five thirty." His manager said, starting up the engine. 

"Sounds great." Minho replied, watching the world go by from the window. His mind was preoccupied by what he might find at home. 

As they got closer to his house, Minho spotted a familiar group standing outside of a building. Minho quickly had his manager stop the car and he quickly got out, opening up his umbrella. He started to walk over, looking up to see his friends were standing outside of an android café. 

Minho grinned, as he approached the group from behind. 

"I hope you three aren't here to cause trouble." Minho said with a smirk, a playfulness in his tone. 

"There's four of us." Jisung corrected. 

"I know, but I know Felix would cause any sort of trouble." Minho said. 

"What are you even doing here?" 

"Filming got done early because of the rain." Minho replied. "So why are you all standing outside of this café? If you keep loitering around like this they might mistake you for creeps." 

"We're thinking about letting Felix get a job here." Seungmin said. "Chan wanted us to check it out first before we make a decision." 

Minho turned to the android, the boy noticed his gaze and smiled widely. Smiling back, Minho wasn't sure it was the best idea. He was surprised Chan even agreed to it. 

Felix still seemed innocent and easily could be manipulated. Minho felt they needed to know more about Felix before he could go out on his own, let alone get a job. 

"If he wants spending money, I would gladly give him some." Minho said. "He can get a weekly allowance or something?" 

"It might be good for him to get out of the house." Seungmin argued, his tone soft. "Maybe the androids here would be able to help him out and teach him things." 

"Or corrupt him." Minho pointed out. 

"Like you didn't already do that." Jisung muttered. 

"We'll just check it out today. If we don't like it, we'll forget about the idea." Seungmim said, ushering everyone closer to the door. 

Minho closed his umbrella and followed in after everyone, shaking the rain drops off of his umbrella outside before the door closed completely. 

The first smell that hit Minho was sweet, like a cake. A few workers passed by holding some of the food items which included sweets and also main course dishes. 

The place itself was created to give off a very cute atmosphere with pastel like colors and cartoonish decorations. The workers clothes were also pastel themed. 

"Hello, welcome." A woman greeted from behind the glass counter. "Feel free to take a seat anywhere. One of our staff members will serve you shortly." 

Jeongin led the group over to a table in the corner and Minho sat between him and Felix. He looked at some of the staff members, trying to figure out if they were androids or people. If they were androids they looked quite human like Felix. They weren't as "artificial" as Minho originally thought they would. 

A boy in a pastel yellow sweater approached their table with a smile. 

"Hello Masters, what can I get for you today?" He asked, Minho noticing a couple shocked faces at the table. 

Minho smiled. "We'll all take four plates of your special today, please." 

The boy nodded and retreated towards the kitchen, Minho turning his attention back to his friends. 

"I don't think he should work here." Jisung said quietly from across the table. 

"Aw, why not?" Minho questioned in a fake pout. "I think he would fit in great here." 

"I am not letting him call other people Master." Jisung whisper–yelled. 

Minho chuckled, looking over at the younger three who were focused down at the paper menu they could color on. Seungmin and Jeongin both appeared to be competing on who could finish the maze faster. 

"Maybe we can take a vote with everyone tonight." Minho replied. "But I'm sure this will be a no–brainer." 

"If you want him to wear pastel and fuel your "Master" fetish then do it at home." Jisung said. "No way am I letting him fuel strangers fantasies." 

"This establishment seems nice though." Seungmin joined in. "I'm sure there are security measures and stuff in place to keep the staff safe." 

"Why don't we ask?" Minho said with a smirk as he saw their waiter returning. 

The boy placed the plates down carefully near the center of the table. 

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell us a little about the policies in place here? We're new to this and my friend over there is unsure this is a safe establishment for our android to work at." 

Minho's smile grew, seeing Jisung in his peripheral vision sending a death glare. 

"Of course." The boy smiled. "We are kept plenty safe here and are treated very kindly. There are surveillance cameras placed around and each staff member is given a small button to press in case of emergencies. I've never had to use mine and neither has a lot of others that work here. If you're looking to work here, I can grab you an application."

The boy's eyes were on Felix and Minho wondered how he knew Felix was an android. 

_ Maybe they all know who's human and who isn't?  _

"That would be great." Seungmin answered, their waiter nodding before walking off. 

Minho reached over and grabbed one of the plates, ready to eat. 

"So Felix, what do you think about working here?" Minho asked. 

The android shrugged. "I'm not sure." 

Minho was surprised by the sentence. He sounded less robotic than before. 

"I think it could be fun, but I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do." Felix finished. 

The waiter returned with an application form and handed it to Minho. The older had been skeptical about Felix working at the café but after seeing some of the other workers, Minho's mind changed. 

Then again, maybe he just wanted to visit Felix here and see him in a pastel outfit? 

_ I guess we'll see what the other's have to say...  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**S.CB**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

The day felt longer than usual. With Jisung missing there was some added work that Changbin and Chan had to do, plus Chan's sudden leave earlier in the day left Changbin with an extra thing on his plate. He was exhausted now. 

Turning down their street, Changbin glanced over to Chan. The other had been unusually quiet and spaced out ever since he returned to the studio after being called home. Changbin wasn't one to pry so he never asked, but it was somewhat concerning. Chan was never one to express his problems unless someone asked multiple times. 

"So why do I have to read Felix's manual when we get back?" Changbin asked, hoping to strike up a conversation. 

"There was an incident today, and I want to make sure everyone knows how to handle Felix." Chan replied. "Only Jeongin and I have read through most of it." 

Changbin felt his stomach knot a little. "The incident today doesn't have anything to do with me yelling at him yesterday, does it?" 

Chan shook his head. "Seungmin accidently changed the mode Felix was in, and they were a little panicked. I just don't want something like that happening again." 

Changbin nodded as they walked up the driveway. He still felt bad for blowing up at the android yesterday and tried to think of ways he could apologize. He usually wasn't quick to anger but with the recent stress of some deadlines, Changbin just lost it. 

Opening up the front door, the two were greeted by lots of laughter. Changbin and Chan quickly took off their shoes and walked further into the house. Changbin stopped at the counter and sat down on one of the stools, seeing Felix working in the kitchen. 

"Minho? Did your filming get cancelled?" Chan asked, the other four in the house playing video games. 

"Unfortunately." Minho replied. "The rain this afternoon was an unexpected surprise." 

Changbin watched as the android worked, ignoring the conversation happening in the living room. Felix was focused on the recipe in front of him, and the older wasn't even sure Felix knew he was watching. He didn't even think Felix knew he and Chan arrived home. 

_ Should I apologize now or wait a little longer? If I wait, it might be even more difficult.  _

The front door opened and closed, distracting Changbin. 

"What smells so good?" Hyunjin asked, walking straight into the kitchen. 

Felix looked to Hyunjin with a smile. "Welcome back, Hyunjin." Felix turned around, finally seeing Changbin. His eyes grew wide for a second before looking apologetic. "Sorry, I forgot to greet you. Welcome home, Changbin." 

Changbin smiled. "Thanks Felix." 

_ He doesn't seem scared or sad to see me, so that's a good sign, right?  _

"Whatcha makin'?" Hyunjin asked, leaning close to Felix as he watched the android bake. He was a little too close in Changbin's opinion. 

"Jisung and Minho wanted brownies, so I'm making some." Felix replied. 

"Great, I took the last two cookies with me this morning." Hyunjin said. "They were delicious." 

"Hyunjin and Changbin, report to the couch." Minho called out. 

Hyunjin pouted and moved out of the kitchen. Changbin got up from his chair and followed the blonde. He sat down on the floor in front of Jeongin since all the chairs were full. 

"So, Felix might get a job at an android café, any objections?" Minho asked. 

Changbin's head tilted a little. "He wants a job?" 

"I don't know if I want him working at an android café." Hyunjin pouted. "If he wants money, I'll give him money." 

"He's not a sugar baby." Changbin replied. 

"Anyway...we checked out the café earlier and it looked very safe." Seungmin said. "We thought we'd take a vote and see if we want Felix to work or not." 

"Does he want to work?" Changbin asked, wondering whose idea it was in the first place. It kind of seemed out of nowhere. 

"He was fine with the idea." Seungmin replied. "I think he's interested since he wants to feel useful." 

"I don't think I want him working just yet." Jisung said. "There's still stuff he needs to learn, and that we need to learn about him." 

"But this could be a good opportunity for that." Minho argued. 

"I don't know if I want him working either." Hyunjin said. "As much as I don't want to agree with Jisung, Felix is still new to the world and people. He may be taken advantage of or exposed to things he shouldn't be." 

"We can't teach him everything by keeping him here." Seungmin said. "Experience is how he'll learn." 

"Plus we're usually all gone during the day so he might like having company." Chan said. 

"But we won't be there if something goes wrong." Jisung replied. "We can just take him to our works." 

"Let's just take a vote." Minho said. "If you are okay with Felix working, raise your hand." 

Chan, Seungmin and Minho raised their hands. As much as Changbin was nervous about the android working, he knew it was probably better for him to get out and experience the world on his own. He didn't want Felix to be treated or feel like he was just an object living in their house, especially after the things he said to him yesterday. 

Raising his hand, he noticed Minho grin. "Trust me, you won't regret this." 

"Maybe one of you should work there too?" Chan suggested to the two youngest. "It might help him out a little, but you don't have to if you don't want to." 

"I'll think about it." Seungmin replied. 

The group fell into their own conversations and Changbin glanced back to the kitchen, Felix still working hard. The air smelled vaguely of brownies now, and Changbin was growing hungry. 

Getting up from the couch, Changbin walked back over to the kitchen. Felix was putting the pan into the oven so Changbin waited until he was done. 

The android stood up and turned, a smile stretching across his lips upon seeing Changbin. 

"Hi Changbin, can I help you with anything?" Felix asked. 

"I actually just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Changbin said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did, so I'm sorry." 

Felix's smile fell slightly. "I accept your apology. I'm also sorry for spilling coffee on your computer and ruining all of your hard work." 

"I should've saved those files anyway, so it is my fault they're gone." Changbin said. 

Felix's lips parted but his words never came out. 

"Hey Felix." Hyunjin called out coyly. 

"Yes, Hyunjin?" Felix replied. 

"Come sit with me." Hyunjin said, patting a spot next to him in the living room. 

Felix began to move but Changbin stopped him, wrapping the android in a tight back hug. He didn't know why, but his arms seemed to have moved on their own. 

"Is something wrong?" Felix asked, trying to look back at the blue haired boy. 

"No." Changbin replied, loosening his grip. 

Felix grinned more. "If you want to cuddle, we can go to the living room." 

Changbin let his arms drop, a pink blush rising to his ears. "That's okay, go sit with Hyunjin." 

Felix nodded and walked off, Changbin wondering if Felix was programmed to know what cuddling was, or if one of the other's told him what it was. 

Changbin let out a sigh, looking to the clock. 

_ He felt so small in my arms again. I feel like I could crush him if I'm not careful. _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Hyunjin held Felix close as the android ended up in his lap. He wasn't usually one to cuddle, but it was different with Felix. The android felt nice in his arms and he didn't squirm too much. 

"It says here that Felix has a "human" mode." Seungmin said, looking at the manual with Minho. 

"Isn't he already programmed to act human–like?" Hyunjin asked. 

"It says that the mode will make things simpler for us. He'll even be able to go into sleep mode and wake up without us telling him to." Seungmin replied. 

"The programmers told me that mode is mostly used when people are looking for a more intimate companionship, one that feels more real. But most people leave androids in a different mode, one that's able to be more controlled." Felix said. "If it would make things easier, feel free to put me in a different mode. I'm here for you." 

Hyunjin didn't want Felix to feel like they wanted to change him, but the other mode sounded like it could make things a bit more convenient. 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hyunjin asked and Felix nodded. 

Seungmin got up and walked over. He placed his fingers on the back of Felix's neck and twisted to the right. A quiet whir filled Hyunjin's ears. 

"Mode changed successfully." Felix said. "Hopefully now I'll be more accommodating." 

Hyunjin held Felix closer to him, wondering what kinds of things would be different now. 

"Here." Minho said, handing Hyunjin a few papers. "You can help Felix fill this out." 

Hyunjin took a look at the papers. It was the application forms for the café. The blonde still didn't know if he wanted Felix to work. There were some bad people out there that might try and make a move on Felix. The android was quite handsome, yet he could also be cute. There were definitely people out there that wouldn't hesitate to scoop Felix up. 

"Let's go into the office room." Hyunjin said to Felix, the android getting up. He walked over to the room while Hyunjin went to get a pen. 

The blonde grabbed one from their small cup full of different utensils, feeling his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the screen, his mood quickly changing. His thumb hovered over the decline button for a few seconds before quickly answering. 

"Hello?" Hyunjin asked, moving out of earshot from the others. 

"Hyunjin, you're father and I are in desperate need of some help." His mother's voice begged as Hyunjin entered the small bathroom near the front door, closing the door so the others wouldn't hear. 

Hyunjin's heart sank, regret making his throat dry. Everytime he expected things to go differently, but he should know by now that they won't. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Hyunjin replied coldly, trying not to reveal the disappointment he felt. 

"But Hyunjin, you have some money you can spare, right?" His mother asked, knowing full well that Hyunjim made more than enough money. 

"I gave you plenty of money many times before, what happened to it?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Your father and I spent it all." His mother's voice was becoming desperate, and it hurt Hyunjin to hear. He knew better though. 

"If you're just using the money I give you to gamble, I'm not giving you anymore." Hyunjin said. 

"But sweetie-" 

"I'll give you one final check, but this is it." Hyunjin interrupted. "No more calling me unless it's a serious emergency, understand?" 

"Thank you sweetie, you won't regret this." His mother's voice suddenly became chipper. 

_ I highly doubt that.  _

The other line cut off before Hyunjin could even mutter out an "I love you". He still really loved his parents, even if they used him for money. They raised him and loved him at one point. 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Hyunjin turned around. He opened the door and his body froze at the sight of Felix standing in the hall. His eyes were full of curiosity which confirmed he must've overheard the conversation. 

Hyunjin was surprised he was there on his own, but he figured it was because they changed the mode he was in. He probably had more freewill to move around on his own. Orders were probably more like suggestions now and not as absolute as they used to be. 

Hyunjin smiled weakly, quickly speaking before Felix could. He didn't want to talk about his family situation. "Ready to fill out the application form?" Hyunjin asked. 

Felix nodded and Hyunjin walked passed him. He entered the office space and sat down on one of the chairs. He rolled it over to where Felix seated himself and Hyunjin took a look at what to do first. 

"Can you fill out your name and date of birth?" Hyunjin asked, spinning the paper so Felix could write. 

Felix nodded and wrote down his name and birthday. 

**NAME:** _Lee Felix_

**DOB:** _September 15_

Hyunjin turned the paper back to himself. 

"I can fill this out on my own." Felix said with a gentle smile. 

For some reason those words agitated Hyunjin slightly. Maybe he was still just trying to calm down from his previous phonecall? 

"Are you sure?" Hyunjin asked, his tone sounding more degrading than he intended. 

Felix's expression changed for a split second before smiling again. He nodded. "You seem to be troubled by something so–" 

"Whatever you think you heard, please forget about it." Hyunjin said. "You were never supposed to hear." 

Felix nodded. "Consider it forgotten then." 

Felix's dark eyes glowed blue for a second and Hyunjin figured he literally erased the memory. 

The android spun the paper around to face him, continuing to read and then write out what he needed. Hyunjin felt a pit form in his stomach as he watched the android work on his own. 

_ Guess he doesn't need me to help him.  _

Hyunjin was going to get up to leave but his body didn't listen to his brain. He remained seated, watching Felix quietly. 

Felix glanced up, meeting Hyunjin's gaze. 

"Is everything okay?" Felix asked. "You look a little pale. Are you sick like Jisung?" 

Felix reached out a hand and placed it on Hyunjin's forehead. 

"I'm okay." Hyunjin replied. "Just tired." 

Felix drew his hand back. "You should go eat and lie down then. Sleep is important." 

Hyunjin nodded. "I guess I'll go do that." 

Getting up from his chair, Hyunjin left the office. He passed by everyone in the living room, locking eyes with Chan who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. 

"Something wrong?" Chan asked, dumping out the water from the spaghetti noodles. 

"I'm just tired. Felix said I should eat and go to bed." Hyunjin replied. 

"Probably a good idea." Chan agreed. "Is he filling out the application form?"

Hyunjin nodded. "Apparently he can do it on his own. I think the new mode he's in makes him more independent." 

Chan chuckled, stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce. "You don't seem too thrilled about that?" 

Hyunjin shrugged. "It's convenient, but I kind of miss him needing help. I thought it was kind of cute." 

"He may still need help sometimes. We all do, but this is probably a better mode for him to be in. I'm sure there will be less trouble if he can think for himself a little more." 

"I know...I just wish–" 

Hyunjin's phone vibrated in his pocket again and he grabbed it out. He saw it was his mom calling and declined it, feeling irritated again. He put his phone on the table and noticed Chan's eyes on him. 

"Work?" He asked. 

Hyunjin shook his head. "Just a spam caller." 

Chan didn't seem like he bought the lie, but he didn't press on so Hyunjin was grateful. 

"Need any help?" Hyunjin asked, wanting a distraction. 

"You can put plates and stuff out." Chan replied, turning off the stove. 

Hyunjin walked into the kitchen and pulled down seven plates from the cupboards. He carried them over to the table and placed them down. He went back and grabbed silverware from the drawer. 

"Dinner's ready." Chan called out, placing the noodles and sauce on the table. 

The group all flooded in from the living room, all except a certain android. Hyunjin walked towards the office to get Felix. He peeked his head around the doorframe and saw the android had finished. He was just sitting in the chair, thinking. 

When their eyes met, Felix smiled and stood up. "I finished." He said happily, walking over with the papers in his hands. 

The sight made Hyunjin smile. 

"Good, we can give it back to Minho or Seungmin." Hyunjin replied, reaching up and patting Felix's head. The android looked content with the action. "It's time for dinner, if you want to sit with us?" 

Felix nodded and followed Hyunjin out of the room, the android walking rather closely to Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but things will begin to pick up. Thanks for reading :).


	5. [5] Side Effects May Include: Anxiety

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 17, XX46 ]**

Dinner was great, but Seungmin noticed that Hyunjin and Chan were unusually quiet. They would talk a few times but not nearly as much as usual, especially Hyunjin. 

The blonde had retreated to bed early, so Seungmin figured Hyunjin's busy lifestyle was finally getting to him and he was just exhausted. 

Seungmin put another plate into the sink, scrubbing away the leftover food into the soapy water. He rinsed off the remaining bubbles and handed the wet plate to Felix. 

"Seungmin? Can I ask you something?" Felix asked, placing the dried plate on top of another. 

"Of course." Seungmin replied. "What's on your mind?" 

"What kinds of things does Hyunjin like?" Felix asked, the question sort of surprising the brunette. 

"Umm...he likes shopping, photography, dancing..." 

"Dancing?" Felix questioned. "He dances?" 

Seungmin nodded. "He does when he has the time. Why the sudden interest in Hyunjin?" 

"Something is bothering him." Felix replied. "I just want to know how to cheer him up." 

Seungmin nodded, handing Felix another dish. "He has the day off tomorrow, maybe you could go to the dance studio with him?" 

Felix's smile grew wider. "Do you think he'll let me watch?" 

"He'll be more than happy." Seungmin replied, knowing Hyunjin liked attention and praise. 

"Then I'll ask him tomorrow." Felix said, taking the bundle of silverware from the younger to dry. "Thanks Seungmin." 

The brunette nodded and went to hand Felix another plate. He let go a little too soon, the plate shattering on the floor. Felix quickly crouched down and started to pick up the larger shards. 

"Don't pick up any more pieces." Seungmin said, not wanting the android to get injured. "I'll go get a broom." 

Felix nodded and Seungmin went to the small closet nearby. He grabbed out the broom and dustpan. 

Can android's even get hurt? Or at least feel pain? 

When Seungmin returned, Felix was looking intently at his index finger, holding the larger pieces in the other hand. 

"Are you okay? Did you get cut?" Seungmin asked, grabbing the trash can out for Felix to dump the shards. 

"I did, but it's okay." Felix said, placing the pieces into the trash. 

"I'll take a look at it in a second." Seungmin said, sweeping up what he could see. He hoped he got all the smaller pieces, not wanting anyone to step on them barefoot. 

Tossing the broken pieces into the trash, Seungmin rested the broom handle against the edge of the counter and walked over to Felix. He grabbed the android's hand and took a look at the cut on his finger. 

The flesh was cut through almost all the way across the top of his finger. Seungmin could see the metal structure of Felix's finger underneath which was strange to see. It made the reality of Felix being an android more solidified in Seungmin's mind. 

"Does this heal on its own?" Seungmin asked, not knowing how to dress the wound. "Is there an android doctor I have to take you to?" 

"I believe there was a small aid kit that came with me when I arrived." Felix said. "I believe there is an adhesive that can be used to patch this up." 

Seungmin nodded, knowing Jisung would most likely have it. "Just wait here, I'll go see if Jisung has it." 

The brunette walked upstairs and knocked on Jisung's door. He heard the other's faint voice give permission to enter and Seungmin slowly opened the door to the older's room. 

"What's up?" Jisung asked, turning in his chair at his desk. He had his laptop open, not bothering to hide the fact that he had the android café's website pulled up. It looked like he was looking at a rule and policy page or something. 

"Felix cut his finger and I–" 

"He what?" Jisung quickly got up from his chair and opened up one of his dresser drawers. His demeanor changed so fast. 

Jisung pulled out a small white box from the drawer and rushed past Seungmin, the other following at a much calmer pace. 

"You had one job, Seungmin." Jisung said, opening up the white box on the counter. 

"It's not like it's a deadly injury." Seungmin replied, rolling his eyes at the other's dramatic words. 

"You have to take care of my baby." Jisung said, pulling out what looked like a small glue tube before grabbing Felix's hand. 

"Since when did you get so worried about him?" Seungmin chuckled, not remembering this kind of attitude earlier. 

"Ever since you switched him into a sex mode and told the others he wants a job." Jisung replied. "I realized I can't trust him with anyone but myself." 

"First of all, the mode switch was an accident." Seungmin reminded. "Second, I just don't want Felix stuck at home all the time. And lastly, you can trust him with any of us...except maybe Minho." 

"What's wrong Minho?" Felix asked as Jisung applied the glue–like substance to the android's wound. "He's been very nice to me."

"Minho teaches you bad things." Jisung replied, making Seungmin chuckle. "If you're ever stuck alone with him, don't be afraid to just run away." 

Seungmin watched as Jisung connected the edges of flesh on Felix's finger together, holding it there for a few seconds before letting go. The android's finger was now back to normal for the most part. There was a faint line indicating where the cut was but Seungmin and Jisung would probably be the only ones who knew it was there. 

Jisung opened up a small bandaid and wrapped it around his finger for protection. 

"Thank you Jisung." Felix said, wiggling his finger with a smile. 

"You're welcome." Jisung replied, putting the glue back in the box. "Why don't you go sit with Jeongin on the couch? I'll help Seungmin finish the dishes." 

"Are you sure?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah." 

The android nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Seungmin in Jisung's presence. 

"To think that you wanted to return him when he arrived. Now look at you, tending to his wounds." Seungmin said, moving back to the sink. 

"What are you talking about? I never wanted to return him." Jisung replied, taking Felix's place as the dish dryer. 

"You can't fool me Jisung." Seungmin said. "I saw the way you looked at the return label the day he arrived." 

"Whatever." Jisung pouted, taking a plate from the younger. 

"I'm glad you didn't return him though." Seungmin said. "It's nice to have someone like him around." 

"What do you mean?" 

Seungmin smiled to himself and shook his head. He didn't feel like explaining it to Jisung. The older would figure out what he meant eventually. 

"Nevermind." Seungmin said. 

Jisung shrugged as he took a bowl from the younger, the mood becoming more serious. 

"I hate to ask this since I told you before that I want you to focus on your studies, but...would you seriously consider seeing if you or Jeongin could get a job at the café if Felix gets a job there?" Jisung asked, a genuine worry laced in his voice. "I got an email earlier about a rise in missing androids, and I don't want Felix to end up like most of those androids do." 

Seungmin had heard of the missing android problem. He knew there were secret places around the city where stolen androids would be sold off to others, their memories wiped away and their bodies used. 

There was a huge police raid recently on one of the secret markets and it was taken down. Many missing androids were found and returned to their original owners, but Seungmin knew things probably wouldn't be the same for them. 

There were supposedly a lot more markets around still, but not much was being done about it since most of the people behind them were wealthy and held a high status in society. 

"I may have wanted to return him when he first arrived, but now I can't really imagine him gone." Jisung continued. "I'd feel terrible if something bad happened to him." 

"I'll see what I can do." Seungmin replied, handing Jisung the final dish before letting the water in the sink drain out. "Who knows, it might be fun watching how Felix interacts with strangers." 

"If you both get the job, make sure people keep their hands to themselves. I don't want some creep touching Felix." 

Seungmin smirked. "Okay Mom." 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

It wasn't supposed to go this way. Jeongin was supposed to walk into his counselor's office and get things cleared up about the bullies. He was supposed to be helped, not criticized for the things he didn't do and expelled. 

The sky was grey as Jeongin trudged home slowly, not wanting to see Seungmin just yet. He had texted the other to go home before him, so now he had time to figure out how he was going to tell everyone that he was expelled for bullying he didn't do. 

Turning down his street, Jeongin took in a deep breath. He didn't want to see the faces of everyone when he broke the news, especially Chan's. There was nothing that hurt more than Chan's look of disappointment. 

Jeongin did his best to stay out of trouble and avoid problems for Chan. The older had taken Jeongin in after the younger's parents died in an accident, so it was the least Jeongin could do. 

Walking up to the front door, Jeongin slowly wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He twisted it and pushed open the door, finding everyone already waiting in the entryway. 

_ They already know.  _

Jeongin felt small under their angry and disappointed gazes. He tried to prepare himself for what he was about to hear. 

"I thought you said you were going to get this solved?" Jisung questioned. 

"Getting expelled isn't what we meant." Hyunjin added 

"Did you really think keeping this to yourself for months would make us feel better?" Seungmin asked. "Did you think it would create less trouble?" 

Jeongin felt tears beginning to form, he didn't want them to be upset at him. He wanted them to be proud. 

"I'm sorry." Jeongin said weakly. "I tried to explain things, but they didn't believe me." 

"Whatever. I can't even look at you right now without getting upset." Minho scoffed, leaving the entryway with everyone else but Chan. 

The youngest looked to the brunette, seeing nothing but disappointment on his face. The older wasn't even looking at Jeongin. 

"Chan, I really did try to explain the situation, but–" 

Chan lifted his hand and Jeongin stopped talking. The oldest let out a heavy sigh, still not looking at Jeongin. 

"I'm extremely disappointed, Jeongin. You should've come to me for help when this first started, and then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." Chan said. "I didn't become your guardian so you could do something like this." 

Jeongin let the tears fall down his cheeks. "I–I just didn't want to cause trouble for you. I thought I could handle it." 

"And look how that worked out." Chan replied, turning his back to Jeongin. "I suggest you go to your room for a little bit and let the rest of us calm down." 

"Chan, please...I didn't..." 

_"...ongin."_

"Chan please don't walk away. I'll do better, I–" 

_ "Jeongin!"  _

Jeongin's eyes flew open, his breathing uneven and heavy. Felix's face was above his, the moonlight illuminating his face. His eyes were full of worry. 

The dream was still fresh in his head, and he knew Felix wasn't in his nightmare. Relief settled in his stomach as he looked at the android, the details of his dream beginning to slip away. 

"You were talking in your sleep and sounded sad. Are you okay?" Felix asked, Jeongin realizing they were still in the living room. 

"I...I think so." Jeongin replied, his breathing becoming more calm. "I think it was just a nightmare." 

He glanced over to a nearby clock, seeing it was only three in the morning. He didn't even remember falling asleep and was surprised no one woke him up to go to bed. 

"A nightmare?" Felix asked, moving his body off of Jeongin's torso to lie beside him instead. 

"A bad dream." Jeongin replied. 

"I'm sorry, I still don't quite understand." 

"A dream is like a movie that plays in your head while you're sleeping." Jeongin tried to explain. "They can be good ones or bad ones." 

Felix nodded. "Like that scary movie?" His voice trembled a bit and Jeongin tried not to chuckle. He hoped they didn't accidently scar him for the rest of his life. It probably was not the best movie to show the android for his first time. 

"Sometimes." Jeongin replied. "But other times it can be a little more realistic." 

"Do you want to talk about it then? It might help you feel better." 

"I would, but I don't really remember what it was about." Jeongin replied, letting Felix wrap his arm around him. 

He really couldn't remember the details of his nightmare, but the intense feelings stuck with him. He felt empty, lost, anxious and scared. He could even feel his body trembling a little. 

_ Why do I feel so disappointed?  _

Jeongin felt Felix nod against his chest, the red haired boy resting his arm around the android's back. It was comforting having Felix beside him as he tried to calm his anxious nerves. 

He tried to remember his dream so he could figure out why he felt the way he did, but nothing really clicked. 

"Do humans dream often?" Felix asked. 

"I think it depends on the person. Some people remember a lot of their dreams and others don't." Jeongin replied. 

"I can't dream, so I don't really know how you are feeling right now, but I'm sure what you saw probably felt real, right?" Felix asked, cuddling closer to Jeongin. 

"Yeah, this one did." Jeongin replied, feeling his body growing warmer. "I just don't remember the details." 

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Felix asked. "I can hear your heart beating fast." 

"Just lying here with me is good enough." Jeongin replied. 

"Then I'll continue to lay here." Felix said. 

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Jeongin asked, his voice sounding meek. He knew the android would probably still be beside him in the morning, but for some reason he wanted confirmation. 

"Of course." Felix replied, his voice indicating his smile. "I'll always be here. At least until you don't want me anymore." 

Felix wrapped his leg around Jeongin and moved his body even closer, his presence comforting the red haired boy. 

Jeongin was glad Felix was with him. He didn't think he could go seek any of the others out for comfort from a nightmare. He knew they would gladly let him sleepover, but it probably wouldn't feel the same as it did now. 

In a matter of a few days, Felix had somehow managed to create a special spot for himself in Jeongin's heart. It was kind of scary how fast Felix became someone Jeongin enjoyed seeing everyday. It was already kind of hard to imagine the android not being there. 

_ What would our lives look like right now if he wasn't here? Would I still have had the nightmare? Would I even be out here on the couch?  _

"Jeongin, can I ask you something?" Felix suddenly asked. 

"Go ahead." 

"If I was ever broken, would you throw me away?" Felix asked, surprising Jeongin. 

_ Where is this coming from?  _

"Never." Jeongin replied without missing a beat. He wondered if Felix was feeling self conscious like he did the other night and if it was normal for androids to feel that way? "I would fix you myself." 

"What if it was something you couldn't fix?" Felix continued as if waiting for Jeongin to give up on him. 

"Then I would find someone who could fix you." Jeongin replied, his hand finding Felix's. He began to play with the android's fingers, hoping it would draw some comfort for Felix. Plus, he found his tiny hand's kind of cute. 

"But wouldn't it be easier to just throw me away?" 

"You're a part of this family now, and we would never leave you behind." Jeongin assured, wondering if the others experienced Felix's low self esteem. 

"I'm not even human though." 

"Human or not, you're still worth saving." Jeongin replied, giving Felix a small squeeze with his arm. "You're just as important as everyone else in this world." 

The two fell silent for a few seconds as Jeongin stared up at the ceiling above. In the last thirty minutes they had both managed to comfort each other and Jeongin was grateful. 

He kind of hoped Felix didn't share his insecurities with the other's because it was like their own little secret. Something only Jeongin knew and could comfort. Maybe it was selfish thinking, but Jeongin wanted to be the only one to see a more vulnerable side to Felix. 

Jeongin felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if the nightmare was still affecting his body. 

Felix suddenly spoke again, his voice slightly altered due to his face being pressed on Jeongin's chest. "Jeongin, I love you." 

The younger was shocked by the words and he swore his heart stopped for a few seconds. He knew the android probably didn't mean it in the same way humans did since androids couldn't feel emotions in the same way, but the words were still nice to hear. 

It made him even happier because he was pretty sure no one else had gotten those words from Felix yet. He was the first which made Jeongin confident that they had just grown closer. 

"I love you too, Felix." 

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Ever since the mode change, Felix found himself feeling...stranger. It wasn't a bad strange, but he didn't know if it was a good strange either. He was sort of worried the group wouldn't want him anymore if they thought something was wrong with him, so he tried to ignore the feeling. 

Still cuddled close to Jeongin, the android waited for him to wake up. He wanted to keep his word and be right by his side when the human woke up. 

The body beside the android moved slowly, Felix remaining as still as possible as Jeongin rolled onto his side. Felix was still held close to his chest and the android quickly cooled down his body temperature to not overheat. He was trapped between Jeongin and the back of the couch now. 

"Good morning." Chan greeted as he walked down the stairs. The brunette let out a quiet chuckle as he approached the two. 

"Good morning, Chan." Felix replied, but his voice was muffled out by Jeongin's chest. 

"What to help me make breakfast?" Chan asked. 

"I would, but I have to wait for Jeongin to wake up." Felix replied. "I told him I'd be here when he woke up." 

Chan nodded and chuckled. "I'm a little jealous." 

Felix's face fell. "I'm sorry, I can see if I can sleep with you tonight, if you want?" 

"It's okay. I was just teasing you." Chan replied, ruffling Felix's hair. 

Felix leaned more into the touch, enjoying the feeling. He really liked physical affection, it made him feel...loved. 

"By the way the brownies are delicious." Chan said. 

Felix's eyes grew wide, remembering he had pit brownies in the oven last night and never took them out. He fell asleep with Jeongin before the timer went off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep so early last night. The mode I'm in now sometimes–" 

"It's okay. It wasn't a big deal." Chan replied with a gentle smile. "You and Jeongin looked comfortable lying together so none of us wanted to wake you up." 

"Do you work today?" Felix asked. 

Chan nodded. "Unfortunately Jisung, Changbin and I don't really get days off. But everyone else will be here today." 

Jeongin shifted again, opening his eyes. He still looked tired but he smiled seeing Felix. 

"Good morning." Felix greeted. 

"Mm...good morning." Jeongin replied tiredly. 

"How did you sleep?" Chan asked, making Jeongin turn his head to look at the older. 

"I slept well." Jeongin replied, Felix wondering if he would mention his nightmare. 

"Chan, we have to get going." Changbin said, walking down the stairs with Jisung in tow. "I got a call and one of our clients wants to speak with us in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay, be over there in a second." Chan replied before turning his attention back to the younger two. "If anything goes wrong today, feel free to call me." 

Jeongin nodded as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Have a good day today." Felix said as Chan briskly walked towards the front door. 

"Thanks, you too." 

Jeongin sat up and Felix did the same. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Jeongin asked. 

"I was hoping to go with Hyunjin to the dance studio today." Felix said. "Seungmin told me dancing makes Hyunjin feel better." 

"Is something wrong with him?" Jeongin asked, worried. 

Felix thought back to the conversation he overheard Hyunjin having on the phone. He felt guilty for not getting rid of the memory like Hyunjin asked, but Felix wanted to help him. Part of the new mode allows him to lie though Felix tried his best not to. He didn't feel right about it, but this was important. 

"He just seemed a little down yesterday is all. Like you were a few days ago." Felix said. 

Jeongin nodded. "Then I guess Seungmin and I will hang out together instead." 

"You're welcome to join us." Felix said, not wanting Jeongin to feel left out. 

"That's okay. I'll let you cheer Hyunjin up, just the two of you." Jeongin replied. "Wanna go wake up everyone else?" 

"Are we allowed to?" Felix asked, not wanting to disturb anyone. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Changbin. 

Jeongin smiled and nodded, grabbing Felix's hand as he stood up. He pulled Felix along as they went upstairs, stopping at a closed door. It was at the far end of the hall across from Jeongin's room. Felix really only knew where Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin's rooms were so he wasn't sure whose door he was at. 

"Just follow my lead." Jeongin said, slowly opening the door. 

Felix looked around, taking in the fancily decorated space. There were a few pictures on the walls, a couple of them of Hyunjin all dressed up. Felix remembered that Hyunjin was a model so he figured they were from past photoshoots he'd been in. 

Jeongin pulled Felix closer to the bed, a lump hiding under the covers. The red haired boy raised his hand, counting down with three fingers. 

Felix stood confused until Jeongin brought down his last finger. The younger jumped onto the bed, landing on top of the sleeping person. 

"Time to wake up." Jeongin said, peeking his head under the covers. 

Felix heard a small grumble before seeing blonde hair peeking out from under the comforter. 

"What time is it?" Hyunjin asked, his voice a bit groggy. 

"Time for you to get ready." Jeongin replied, still on top of the other. "Felix wants to go dancing with you today." 

Hyunjin opened his eyes, looking at the android. "You do?" 

Felix nodded. 

Hyunjin gently pushed Jeongin to the side and the younger got off the bed. He grabbed Felix's hand again and dragged him out of the room. They moved diagonally across the hall to Seungmin's room and Jeongin swung open the door, letting it smack against the wall. The sudden noise startling Felix. 

"Rise and shine." Jeongin called out, Seungmin already sitting up in bed with his phone in hand. 

The brunette looked at the two, still looking tired but he seemed to have already been awake. "You're lucky I was already up." Seungmin said. 

Jeongin chuckled before quickly dragging Felix over to the last closed door, one across from Jisung's room. 

This door was the only one with anything on it. Three pictures of cats posted at eye level. 

"You can do the honors on this one." Jeongin said with a grin, slowly opening the door. 

Felix gingerly entered the room, surprised by all the cat themed decor. It wasn't anything overpowering but there were quite a few pictures of the same three cats posted on the wall near the bed. 

Walking over to the side of the bed, Felix found Minho sleeping. Not wanting to be as abrupt as Jeongin, Felix gently tried to shake the raven haired male. 

A quiet mumble escaped from Minho's lips and Felix tried to shake him again. 

"Wakey, wakey." Felix said lowly, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

Minho's eyes shot open, a startled look on his face. "Is there a demon in here?" 

Jeongin chuckled from the door frame. "The only demon in there is you." 

Minho's eyes met with Felix, wrapping his arms around the android and pulling him into bed. Felix let himself be manhandled, enjoying the morning cuddle. 

Felix was lying on top of Minho, his head above the raven haired. He wondered if Minho did this every time he was woken up. 

"Hey, let go of Felix." Hyunjin's voice said, Felix unable to see the other in his current position. "He's mine today." 

"You can't claim someone for a day." Minho argued, Felix unsure what to do. 

"I can when he said he'd go dancing with me." Hyunjin replied. 

"Dancing? I'll go too." Minho said, sitting up with Felix still on top of him, his legs now straddled around Minho's hips. 

"Fine, but we're leaving in ten." Hyunjin replied, Minho letting Felix go. 

The android moved off of the bed, Jeongin and Hyunjin motioned for Felix to follow them back downstairs. The android listened, finding Seungmin on the couch now, his hair still slightly messy. 

"I can't believe you two slept out here the whole night." Seungmin said. "It seems kind of uncomfortable." 

"You two were kinda cute." Hyunjin added, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He showed a picture of Jeongin and Felix sleeping together on the couch. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

After eating a partially overcooked breakfast, Hyunjin, Minho, and Felix headed to the dance studio located in the building where Chan, Jisung and Changbin worked. 

Minho occasionally danced with Hyunjin when they both had the time, but Hyunjin was slightly more excited having Felix join them. He wanted to see the android's reaction. 

"Do all cars look like this on the inside?" Felix asked, looking around the taxi. 

Hyunjin shook his head. "No, this is a taxi which is a public form of transportation, so it is slightly modified." 

Felix nodded and glanced out the window, his eyes full of curiosity and amazement. Hyunjin wondered how Felix saw the world. 

_ Maybe I'll take him for a drive in the car once the other's come home from work?  _

The taxi pulled off to the side in front of their destination and Hyunjin handed the driver the money as the other two exited first. 

Hyunjin got out and shut the car door before walking inside the tall building. Minho was flirting with Hyesu as usual while Felix waited nearby. The android's face lit up as Hyunjin approached. 

"You didn't tell me the dance studio was in the same building as Chan, Jisung and Changbin." Felix said, sounding a little excited. 

"Sorry, I didn't think much of it." Hyunjin replied, his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and frowned at the text. He didn't bother replying, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

_ And just like that, my mood is ruined.  _

"Here's the key." Hyesu said, handing the key to Minho with a smile. "You know the drill." 

Hyunjin nodded. "Thanks Hyesu." 

"Have fun." She replied, waving slightly as they walked down the hall. 

They passed by their friends' office and Hyunjin noticed Felix's smile falter. His eyes lingered on the closed door, clearly wanting to go in but something he'd him back. 

"Maybe we can get lunch with them on their lunch break?" Hyunjin suggested, Felix perking up slightly. 

"You don't think they would mind?" Felix asked. "I don't want to disturb them." 

Hyunjin smiled. "They would be more than happy to go get lunch if it's with you." 

A vibration came from the blonde's pocket again and Hyunjin pulled out his phone. His mother had sent another text. 

_ Why can't they just be like they used to? Why did things have to change and be this way?  _

"Everything okay, Hyunjin?" Minho asked, his voice more serious and concerned than usual. 

Hyunjin glanced up from his phone, realizing they were at the dance room. Felix was already inside and Minho was waiting outside the door, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Yeah, it's just my manager." Hyunjin replied, locking his phone screen. 

He entered the large space and Minho followed behind, closing the door. Hyunjin set down the small bag he was carrying against the wall and walked over to the stereo to plug in his phone. 

"Do all dance studios have walls made of mirrors?" Felix asked, looking at his reflection in one. 

"Pretty much." Minho replied. "Though it's kind of distracting at times." 

"Why is that?" Felix asked. 

"Because I get lost gazing at my reflection." Minho winked. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he picked out a song to warm up to. The slower beat and rhythm was nice to hear, his body already anxious to get moving. 

"Should I sit over here?" Felix asked, standing over to the side. 

"Why don't you join us?" Minho suggested. "Hyunjin and I can teach you a dance." 

"Really?" Felix asked, his eyes hopeful. It was definitely a look Hyunjin couldn't say "no" to. 

"You never know when a dance might come in handy." Hyunjin replied. "We can teach you something simple today and if you like it, we can work our way up." 

Felix beamed as he waddled closer to the other two. He looked so excited and it helped make Hyunjin smile. Thinking about what they would teach Felix, helped take his mind away from his parents and he was grateful for that. Dancing was always a means of escape and expression for Hyunjin and Felix helped add to that. 

Reaching down to touch his toes, Hyunjin glanced over at Minho who was doing the same. 

_Do androids even need to stretch?_

Looking to his left, Hyunjin's eyes went wide, the sight answering his question. 

"How are you not broken?" Minho asked, noticing the same thing as the younger. 

Felix was practically bent completely in half and Hyunjin was sure he could go even further if he tried. 

"I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?" Felix asked quickly, his voice full of worry as he stood upright. 

"You're fine. Minho's just jealous of your flexibility." Hyunjin replied, stretching out his arms. 

"Oh, I can be less flexible if it makes you feel better." Felix offered, making both Hyunjin and Minho laugh a little. 

"You can be as flexible as you want." Minho assured, swinging out his arms. 

Felix nodded and Hyunjin stood up from his spot on the floor. Seeing Felix's flexibility, Hyunjin thought of the perfect dance to teach him. It was a little complicated in some parts but Hyunjin was sure Felix would look great doing it. 

"We should teach Felix 'Wow'." Hyunjin said to Minho, the other letting out a chuckle. 

"You mean the song we wrote?" Minho asked and 

Hyunjin nodded. "Since we're still working on it, maybe he can even join in on it?" 

"Might not be a bad idea." Minho replied. "But the 3racha group will probably have a heart attack seeing Felix dance the way we are." 

"3racha?" Felix asked. 

"It's what Chan, Jisung and Changbin call themselves when they produce music together." Hyunjin explained. "Minho and I have been working on a song for a while now and we think you should join in." 

"Me?" Felix asked in disbelief. "I don't even know anything about dance or song." 

"We'll help you out." Hyunjin assured. 

Felix still looked hesitant, but he nodded. "What do you want me to do exactly?" 

"We'll have you rap on the song and we'll teach you the dance steps we have to far." Minho replied. "We'll focus on the dance for now though." 

Felix nodded again. "Then I'll work hard and do my best to learn." 

Hyunjin smiled as he walked over to the stereo. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his music, finding the demo. He clicked on it and put it on repeat, turning down the volume a little. He wanted it to play mostly in the background so Felix could get familiar with it, yet it wouldn't be super distracting once they started to teach him the dance. 

"Let's start with a few basics," Minho said. "Can you body roll?" 

Felix looked confused. "Body roll?" 

"Um...this." Hyunjin said, demonstrating with his body. 

Felix stood still for a few seconds, and Hyunjin was beginning to wonder if androids could even move that smoothly since their skeletal system was more...machine–like. 

"I'll try it." Felix said, making both Hyunjin and Minho watch with anticipation. 

Felix moved the top part of his body first, rolling the movement down smoother than Hyunjin thought he'd be able to. It was pretty much perfect. 

_ He's a quick learner, so maybe this will be easier than I thought? _

"And Jisung thought _I_ taught him naughty things." Minho said, his voice coy. 

"He'll forget all about us if he sees Felix body roll." Hyunjin assured. "Felix, could you do it one more time?" 

The android nodded, repeating the move. 

Hyunjin smiled to himself, picturing the android doing the whole choreography while dressed in some of the clothes they had bought for him. He thought about how the loose, silk fabric would only add to the seductive and alluring dance, and how the others would react. 

"Hey Felix, can you grind?" Minho asked, Hyunjin quickly smacking the older. 

"Don't get too carried away." Hyunjin warned, feeling slightly protective of the android's lasting innocence. He also didn't want to risk their current goal going astray. 

_ If only Jisung knew what was happening a few doors down...  _

Hyunjin moved up in front a little and had Felix pay attention to him. Hyunjin started to show the first move of the dance, watching Felix in the mirror. The android followed along, watching closely at Hyunjin's reflection. 

They worked their way through a few more steps slowly before Hyunjin sped it up a little. Felix was a super quick learner and his body seemed to move like he'd danced his whole life. 

After a while, Hyunjin had them take a break. He wanted to get some water before continuing on. 

Opening up his bag, Hyunjin pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to Minho, grabbing one out for himself. He placed the bag back down and glanced to the right,, seeing Felix practicing what he just learned. He seemed so focused, his eyes fixed solely on his reflection. 

Hyunjin smiled to himself, liking how natural Felix looked being there with them. 

_ It's like you were made to be here. _


	6. [6] Side Effects May Include: Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Dancing was just what Minho needed. 

Dancing with Felix was an added bonus. 

Minho wiped the sweat from his forehead, feeling famished. They had been practicing for a few hours now and Felix had caught on really fast. They made some changes and added to the choreography, adding Felix quickly. 

The dark haired boy couldn't wait to show the other's what Felix could do. He wanted it to be a secret, which could be difficult considering 3racha helped them out with the demo and would most likely need to help when with the final. 

_Maybe someone else could help us instead?_

"We should see if the others want to get lunch." Hyunjin said, Minho watching the android light up. 

Minho grabbed the key to the dance studio and followed the other two out, locking the room behind him and sticking the key into his pocket. They walked a few doors down and knocked on the door that had their friends' names plated on it. 

It took a minute but the door opened, and Changbin stood in the doorway. The bill of the black baseball cap didn't hide his surprise at seeing the three. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Changbin asked, opening the door up further and letting them inside the room. 

"We were using the dance studio." Hyunjin replied, sitting down on one of the couches. 

Chan and Jisung both had headphones on and didn't seem to notice their presence. Not that Minho minded. Felix was currently on his lap and the last thing he wanted was for Jisung to pry the android away. 

Felix didn't sweat which Minho was highly envious of. However, the blonde did look tired and worn out. Maybe even sleepy? 

"Do you three wanna get lunch with us?" Hyunjin asked, his hand reaching over and grabbing hold of one of Felix's hands. Minho almost dared to smack it away, but refrained himself. 

"I'll ask." Changbin replied, walking over to the other two. 

Minho held Felix closer, his hands slipping under the android's t–shirt. He felt cooled off by the other's body. 

"Would you like me to be warmer?" Felix asked. 

Minho shook his head. "Could you be a little colder?" 

Felix nodded and Minho felt a wave of coldness wash over the parts of his skin that touched Felix. 

_Must be nice to be able to regulate body temperature..._

"Minho, did he give you permission to put your hands under his shirt?" Jisung asked, his voice somewhat of a scold. 

"It's okay, Jisung." Felix replied, his tone hinting at a smile Minho couldn't see. "I don't mind. I'm just glad I can help out." 

"Relax Jisung." Minho smirked, moving his hands up further on the android. "I'm just trying to cool down my hands." 

Jisung moved closer to Minho and pried his hands from Felix, making the older chuckle. Changbin called Felix over so the android got up from Minho's lap while Jisung held back his arms. 

"You guys are no fun." Minho pouted, watching Changbin wrap his arms around Felix's waist from behind. 

"So where are we going for lunch?" Chan asked, his eyes on Changbin and Felix. 

"There's a new restaurant that opened up down the street." Jisung suggested. "Or we can go to the place we usually order from?" 

"We can try the new restaurant." Hyunjin replied, him and Minho getting up from the couch. 

The six left the studio together, Minho finding his place next to Felix again, Changbin hovering close by. Minho didn't fail to notice the constant glances Changbin sent Felix's way as they walked out of the building. 

Grabbing Felix's hand, Minho watched Changbin's reaction subtly. There was a clear scowl on his face as he looked away from the two, making Minho smile. 

_I've never seen him jealous before..._

"So what exactly are you two teaching Felix?" Jisung questioned as they walked down the street. "You better not be teaching him dirty dances." 

"Don't worry, we only taught him how to grind and-" 

Minho was cut off by small punches from Jisung. "I knew I couldn't trust him with you." 

Minho put up his hands in surrender, grinning. "Relax, I'm joking." 

"What's grinding?" Felix asked. 

"Nothing." Jisung and Chan replied in unison. 

The group fell quiet after that, trying their best to maneuver their way through the crowded street. It was getting busier during the lunch hour and they had to walk in a lime behind each other. For some reason the street had become rather chaotic. 

Minho caught a glimpse of flashing lights up ahead on the other side of the street. People were crowding there which made the raven haired boy curious. 

Felix's hand suddenly slipped from Minho's, prompting the older to glance back. A younger looking guy shoved Felix slightly making Minho's blood boil. 

"You should watch where you're going, you robotic freak." The boy sneered, his friend trying to pull him away. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Felix apologized as Minho reached him. 

The boy looked at Minho with a scowl. "You should keep your pet on a leash." 

"And you should keep your mouth shut." Minho replied without missing a beat. He turned Felix around to keep walking but stopped once the other opened his mouth again. 

"You robot fucker." The boy said. 

"What did you just call me?" Minho questioned, feeling more agitated now. 

"You heard me." The boy replied replied a smirk, his friend still trying to get him to just walk away. 

Minho stepped closer to the boy, not caring about the height difference. Minho was the shorter one but that didn't stop him from throwing a punch. 

The boy stumbled back, holding his cheek in shock as Minho held on tightly to Felix's hand. 

"If you don't like androids, then fine, that's your opinion. But don't cross the line by criticizing them when you don't even know them." Minho warned. 

He turned around and had Felix walk in front of him as they went to catch up with the others. They took a few steps forward and Felix looked back, a smile quickly leaving his lips. 

Before Minho could ask what was wrong, he found himself spun around so that he was behind Felix. The android had his hand held up, blocking a knife blade from reaching his face. 

Minho was frozen in shock, unable to even register if he was still breathing or not. He almost didn't even notice the crowd that was now beginning to form around them. 

Felix shoved the knife back, making the other stumble away. There was a clear slit through Felix's hand, revealing the robotic pieces inside. 

The boy scowled and ran back with the knife aimed, but Felix moved quicker. In a flash, Felix had the stranger pinned to the ground, a few of the bystanders getting the knife away from the boy. 

"You're lucky there isn't a single scratch on my master." Felix said, his voice low and deep. It sent a chill down Minho's spine, having never heard him sound so...threatening. "If you try and attack him again, I will not show you any mercy." 

Felix stood up from the boy's back and a few other people took over with restraining the boy. 

Minho noticed Felix's irises were an icy blue as their gazes met. The android's features were tense and Minho felt he was looking at a completely different Felix. 

The corners of the blonde's lips turned up, softening his features back to his familiar demeanor. Felix's irises returned back to their usual brown, and it was like the whole situation never happened. 

Minho was still in shock, letting Felix lead him through the crowd. He could feel the place where Felix's hand was injured, wondering what he was going to tell the others. 

Felix glanced back with his usual sweet smile and Minho wondered what kind of demon possessed him moments ago. He wondered if the behavior was normal. 

"Are you okay?" Felix asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

Minho shook his head. "No, but...what about you? Are you okay? Does your hand hurt?" 

Felix shook his head. "I'm fine." 

Minho let out a sigh of relief before frowning. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You may be an android, but you're not invincible." 

"But he was going to hurt you." Felix replied. 

"It would've hurt me more if he had done some serious damage to you." Minho argued. "You're lucky it's just a knife through your hand." 

"You could always get a replacement for me if something were to happen." Felix replied. "But there will always only be one of you, so it is only logical that I protect you and the others from dangers like that." 

Minho was about to respond when Felix dropped his hand from the older's, running once he saw the other's waiting down the street. 

Minho walked up slowly, letting out a deep breath. 

_We may be able to buy another android that looks like you, but there will only ever be one Felix._

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**S.CHANGBIN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

It all happened so quickly. One second Minho and Felix were behind them and then the next they were gone. Now they catch up and Felix has a cut right through his hand. 

Jisung, Chan and Hyunjin were all on top of the android asking him all sorts of questions while Changbin stared down Minho, looking for answers. 

"We need to get him back to the house to patch this up." Jisung said. "Or maybe we can find an android doctor?" 

"So what happened?" Changbin asked, his eyes locked on Minho. 

"There was an altercation with someone. He tried to attack me and Felix stepped in to stop the knife from getting me." Minho replied. 

"An altercation? What did you do?" Chan worriedly questioned, holding Felix's injured hand. 

"He was blaming Felix for bumping into him and then called me a...he got mad when I called him out for his behavior and tried to stab me behind my back." 

"Shouldn't we go to the police?" Jisung questioned. 

"If word gets out that I was in a possible fight, it may not be good for the upcoming drama I'm in." Minho said. "Some bystanders were holding the guy down when we left, so hopefully the police got him." 

Changbin looked to Felix who was still smiling reassurances to the others. The cut didn't seem to have hit any of the robotic skeleton inside Felix's hand so that seemed to be a good sign. 

Changbin wished he was there. Maybe then they wouldn't be dealing with this? Maybe he could've prevented Felix from getting hurt. 

"We should find an android hospital around here." Jisung said, pulling out his phone. "Just in case." 

Sirens sounded and police cars passed by them. Changbin hoped they were going to arrest the man that tried to hurt his friends. 

"Ah, there's a place a little down this street we can take Felix to." Jisung said, leading the pack. 

Changbin followed closely beside Felix, not wanting him near any more sorts of danger. 

"Sorry about this." Felix apologized. "We were supposed to go to lunch, and I am stopping you from eating." 

"It's fine." Changbin replied. 

"We've skipped meals before, so it's not the end of the world." Jisung added. 

The group entered a building that seemed to be more of a smaller practice of medicine. It created more of a comforting atmosphere rather than the usual feelings of anxiousness in a hospital. 

"Hello." A man with black hair greeted. "What can I help you with today?" 

"Hi." Chan greeted. "Our android's hand got stabbed through by a knife, and we just wanted to make sure there wasn't any serious damage done to him."

The man stepped closer and approached Felix, and reached for his damaged hand to inspect it. It surprised Changbin that the man knew they were referring to Felix. 

"I'll take a closer look at it, have you brought him into a hospital before?" 

"No, we just recently got him." Chan replied. 

"Then I'll have my colleague help you with some paperwork that you'll need to fill out." The doctor said with a kind smile. "BamBam, I need you to help some clients with paperwork." 

A blonde haired man emerged from a back room and Felix took a step closer to Changbin. 

"Got it." BamBam replied as the doctor tried to have Felix follow him into another room. 

The android seemed hesitant, his eyes unsure as he looked to Changbin. 

"You'll be okay." Changbin assured. "We'll be right out here when you come back." 

Felix nodded and followed the doctor into another room, getting sealed behind a door. 

"Hi, I'm BamBam." The blonde greeted. "I'm a fellow doctor here with Jinyoung." 

"Jinyoung?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Did he not introduce himself?" BamBam asked, sounding surprised as he walked behind a desk. The group shook their heads. "Sorry about that. He's a very kind doctor and good at what he does, but sometimes he forgets the simplest things." 

"I'm Chan, and that's Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho and Changbin." Chan replied, taking the clipboard and pen from the other. "Felix is our android." 

"So which one of you is Felix's main guy?" BamBam asked. 

"Like the one who bought him?" Hyunjin asked. 

"It could be, but usually when an android is with a larger group of people there is always one person that they will always listen to regardless of what the others say." 

"I don't think we have one of those." Chan replied. "Jisung was the one who bought him though so maybe it's him." 

"As it should be." Jisung replied, his eyes looking to Minho. "I can't trust him with some of you." 

"You make us sound like we're evil or something." Minho said. 

"Because you are." 

The two started to argue back and forth and Changbin tuned them out. He wondered how much they still had to learn about androids because clearly they didn't seem to even know the basics. 

BamBam chuckled. "Seems like your place is probably just as lively as ours." He said. 

"Do you have an android at home?" Minho asked. 

"Actually we have three." BamBam replied. "There's seven of us all together at home." 

"Is it difficult to handle?" Changbin asked. "Not that Felix is a handful or anything, but it seems like it could get tricky with taking care of more than one." 

"It's not really difficult because they have been with us for a while now and all formed their own personalities. They also have the world pretty much navigated on their own." BamBam replied. "It's sometimes easy to forget that they're androids." 

"So I'm guessing you have them set in "Human" mode?" Chan asked, still filling out the papers. 

"Yeah, it's easier for them that way." BamBam said. "Then they don't feel so isolated and lonely." 

"They can get that way?" Changbin asked. 

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Despite what you might think androids are capable of some emotion. They get incredibly lonely and really enjoy physical affection." 

"Can they feel love?" Minho asked. 

"In a sense." BamBam replied. "They can get attached to people and go through the motions of someone in love, but it gets complicated because it depends on what your interpretation of love is." 

"Would you say your androids love you?" Minho continued to question. 

BamBam nodded. "In our house, we're all sort of dating each other, so I would say so. Of course they seem to find at least one of us they really seem to cling to." 

Changbin nodded, remembering the information. He then remembered something else that was on his mind all morning. 

"Do your androids have jobs of their own, or do you keep them home?" Changbin asked, wondering if it was common for other androids to work. He was still nervous about Felix working and the android getting stabbed didn't help his worries. 

"They have jobs. Jackson works as a bartender, Mark works at a skatepark, and Yugyeom works at a restaurant." 

"And they do okay on their own?" Changbin asked. 

"Yeah. Jackson can get into some trouble sometimes because he can get a little carried away with his flirting, but for the most part they've been good." 

"Sorry for bombarding you with questions." Chan said. "We just don't really know how to deal with Felix and we're worried about him starting a job." 

"Ah, I don't blame you. There are some horror stories out there, but it's rare for most androids to be recognized by people who aren't around them all the time." BamBam replied. 

"Is there a way to tell?" Minho asked. 

"Androids have a small serial code on the sides of their necks. It's easy to miss because it's made to blend into their skin, so you have to know where to look if you want to figure out if someone is an android or not." 

Changbin listened closely to what BamBam had to say about androids, wanting to remember for the future. He wanted to understand Felix. He felt there was still some left over tension from when he yelled at the younger, and he wanted to try and get closer. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Chan had filled out the papers he was given with some help from Jisung. He handed them back to BamBam, the doctor bringing them back to the desk. 

Chan wasn't expecting his lunch break to be spent in a doctor's office, but he was glad to get some more knowledge about androids. 

Looking at the group, Chan noticed Hyunjin looking down at his phone, standing further away from everyone else. He didn't look very pleased with whatever he was looking at. 

Chan's eyes became sympathetic but Hyunjin didn't see. 

_Is it his parents again?_

The eldest knew Hyunjin didn't have the best relationship with his parents lately. When Chan first befriended Hyunjin, the younger was actually super close with his parents. That all changed after Hyunjin got his first feature in a magazine and was recognized by the media. 

Chan wasn't clear on the details, but he knew they asked Hyunjin for money from time to time. That was about the only reason they reached out to him anymore. 

Taking a step closer to Hyunjin, Chan stopped when a door creaked open. Felix walked out of the examination room, a white bandage wrapped around his hand. 

Felix's smile stretched wider and he quickly approached the group, going to Minho first. 

"Everything looked intact, so I just fixed up the skin on his hands. The bandage is there for added protection and can be removed when you go to bed." Jinyoung said. "I also did a quick checkup since it was his first visit and everything seems to be in order." 

"Thanks, we really appreciate it." Chan said. 

"Also, he told me you have the manual switch for his intimate mode blocked?" 

Chan nodded, his tongue wetting his chapped lips. "We sort of had a situation yesterday and I just didn't want it to happen again." 

Jinyoung smiled gently. "I understand, it can be sort of alarming if it happens by accident." 

"So how much do we owe you?" Chan asked, reaching in his pocket for his wallet. 

"No need to pay this time." Jinyoung replied. "Just make sure you take good care of Felix. He's a pretty special android." 

Chan followed the doctor's gaze to the group behind him, a smile forming on his lips. Felix was wrapped up in a hug from Hyunjin while Jisung tried to pry the blonde away, Changbin holding Felix's uninjured hand. 

"Thanks." Chan replied, a smile forming on his lips. "Ready to go, guys?" 

The group nodded and started to walk towards the exit. Chan began to follow behind but stopped when Minho seemed to lag behind. 

"You okay?" Chan asked. 

Minho nodded. "I just want to ask the doctor something, you go on ahead." 

Chan nodded and continued forward, but he grew curious about what Minho might ask. Usually the other wasn't so serious. 

Stepping outside, Chan was surprised when a shorter body collided with him, arms wrapping around his torso. The brunette glanced down at the boy who had his face buried in Chan's chest, bringing his hand up to pet the blonde locks. 

"What did you do to him?" Chan asked, unsure he wanted to know. 

"We didn't do anything." Jisung and Hyunjin replied quickly. 

"You two almost pulled him in half." Changbin said. "You probably scared him." 

"Felix, are you feeling okay?" Chan asked, still petting the android's head. 

The older felt the head nod against his shirt. 

"Where's Minho?" Changbin asked. 

"He wanted to talk to the doctor about something." Chan replied, feeling Felix loosen his grip around him. 

"We should probably head back to the office." Jisung said, looking at the time. "Otherwise we'll be there until two in the morning." 

Chan checked the time on his phone, knowing Jisung was right. They would probably be working later than usual now. 

The door opened behind Chan, and he moved both himself and Felix out of the way. Minho rejoined the group, his sly smirk returning to his face. 

"Do we even want to know what you asked about?" Chan asked. 

Minho shrugged. "I wouldn't want to make Changbin jealous, so I'll tell you about it later." 

Changbin scoffed. "Like you could make me jealous." 

"Well then I guess I'll tell you." Minho said. "When Felix protected me his eyes became an icy blue and his voice was threatening. So I asked the doctor if it was normal for him to become like that because it seemed out of character." 

"And what did he say?" Chan asked, looking down at Felix who nuzzled further into Chan's hand. 

"He said that Felix sees me as a possible lover." Minho said. "So that's why he acted so ojt of character to protect me." 

Chan raised a brow, noticing Hyunjin's and Changbin's mouths dropping open. 

"He did not." Jisung argued, crossing his arms. 

Minho chuckled. "Maybe not those words exactly, but Felix sees me as someone important to him. Someone he can't live without." 

"I'm sure he feels that way about all of us." Hyunjin mumbled. "You just happened to be the one that was going to get attacked." 

Jisung moved closer to Chan and Felix, the dark haired boy setting his hand on the android's shoulder. 

"Felix, you don't like Minho more than me, do you?" Jisung asked, Felix moving his head from Chan's chest to look at the other. 

"I like you all." Felix replied. "And Seungmin and Jeongin." 

"But you like me the most, right?" Minho asked, clearly trying to get under the other's skin on purpose. 

"Why don't we just head back to the studio now?" Chan suggested before things could get messy. 

Felix finally released Chan as they began walking back to their work place. The android falling back into step with Hyunjin. 

Chan noticed how Hyunjin's eyes seemed to light up, making the older's chest tighten a little. He liked having Felix around because he seemed to fit in and made everyone happy in their group, yet Chan couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't give his friends the same sort of comfort. 

After years of living together the group usually looked for Chan when they needed reassurance or comfort, so seeing them flock to Felix was a bit of a...change. 

Chan was pulled back by his shirt, a car honking as it passed by, just missing the brunette. Glancing back, Chan saw that Felix was still holding tightly to his shirt. 

"Watch where you're going." Minho scolded, smacking Chan's arm. 

"You almost died." Hyunjin added. 

"Sorry." Chan replied. "I guess I got a little lost in my head." 

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, releasing Chan's shirt. 

"Yeah, thanks for pulling me back." 

Felix smiled and Chan patted his head again.. 

The older could feel his heart beating fast in his chest but he guessed it was from almost getting hit by a car. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Hyesu greeted the group when they returned to the office and Jisung waved tiredly. He felt drained from his emotional rollercoaster on their lunch break. 

"Would you mind ordering us our usual food for lunch?" Chan asked. "We sort of got side tracked while we were out." 

Hyesu smiled as she nodded. "Of course. I hope you all had fun."

Jisung pushed open the studio door, everyone walking in behind and finding their spots in the room. 

"We're going to take Felix home now." Minho said, standing near the door. "I think we've had our excitement for one day." 

"Even Felix looks tired." Chan said, Jisung seeing Felix with his eyelids beginning to close as he leaned against Hyunjin on the couch. 

"You can let him rest in my room when you get back." Jisung said. "But make sure he showers first." 

"Can he be in water?" Minho questioned. 

"Didn't you read the manual?" Jisung asked, remembering he saw him and Seungmin both reading it last night. 

"I read it, but that doesn't mean I retained it." Minho replied with his usual coy smile. 

"He can be emerged in water." Chan said. "The water just can't be too hot or too cold." 

"He has a shampoo and conditioner in my room. I have it in the top drawer of my dresser." Jisung informed. 

Minho and Hyunjin nodded as Hyunjin pulled Felix up from the couch. The android leaned against Hyunjin for support, Jisung hoping they would make it home okay. 

"We'll see you guys at home." Minho said. 

"Don't stay too long." Felix mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Jisung smiled and nodded as the three left, closing the door. 

_Why is he so cute?_

"I didn't think he'd get sleepy." Changbin said, turning to his computer. 

"Must be the mode he's in." Jisung replied. "Plus he fell asleep on his own last night." 

"I mean, android or not, I'd be tired from getting my hand stabbed through too." Chan said. 

"Do you really think what Minho said was true? That Felix sees him as someone he can't live without?" Changbin asked. 

Jisung chuckled at the other's question, finding it a bit odd how attached Changbin seemed to be towards Felix. After yelling at the android, Jisung thought there would be more tension between them, but it seemed to make Changbin like the android more. 

Jisung's phone rang as the other two continued to talk. He answered the phone, hearing his mother's voice on the other end. 

"Hi Jisung." She greeted. "I just wanted to call and make sure you were still coming home to celebrate your father's birthday." 

"Y–Yeah, I'll be there." Jisung replied, having forgotten he said he'd be home for the party. "Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Just yourself and your friends." His mom replied. "It's going to be a little formal, so be sure to dress up. A few of his colleagues will be in attendance." 

_By few you mean the whole company...plus some._

"Okay, we'll be there." Jisung replied. 

"Great, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It's been too long since you've been home." 

A bit of guilt hit Jisung, but he knew it was for the best. He left home for a reason, and he still stood by it. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jisung replied. "Bye."

"Bye." 

Jisung hung up his phone and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He loved his parents a lot, but sometimes the parties could get a little...judgemental. His family was quite wealthy and well-known along with Chan and Changbin's parents. They had all grown up together so they all knew how the parties could get. 

"So what's the bad news?" Changbin asked. 

"We're all going to my house tomorrow night for my dad's birthday party." Jisung replied. "Which means your parents will probably be there too." 

"That's not a bad thing." Chan replied. 

"But what are we going to do with Felix?" Jisung asked, knowing his parents saw androids as sexual objects and were against the whole idea of having one. "I know my parents will not like the fact that he's an android." 

"I'm not sure my parents will be thrilled either." Changbin said. 

"We could leave him home." Chan suggested. "But I don't really want to do that either." 

"Maybe they won't know Felix is an android?" Changbin said. "We can dress him up and tell him not to tell anyone that he's an android. I doubt anyone would know if we cover up the serial code BamBam was talking about." 

"We could give it a shot, but...I don't want him to feel uncomfortable about the whole situation." Chan said. "We'll talk about it with him and the others once we get home." 

The three fell silent, getting back into their work. They did not want to be there all night, especially if they were supposed to be at a party tomorrow. 

Jisung slipped on his headphones and opened up his latest project. He pressed play and listened to the melody, finding places to edit or add to for later. 

His fingers tapped to the beat and Jisung found his mind drifting off, different scenarios playing in his head. All of which didn't have a good outcome. 

_Is it a good idea to take him to the party? We would probably have to come up with a back story about how we met Felix and make sure we have strategies to get out of tight situations. One of us would always have to stick close to him._

_Or, we leave him home and hope he does okay. But BamBam said androids can get lonely and Felix definitely seems like the type..._

A tap on Jisung's shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. He slipped off the headphones and looked to see Chan motioning him over to the lounge area. 

Changbin was placing food onto the table as Jisung took his seat, the smell of food making his stomach growl. 

"So, what do you two think of Felix?" Chan asked, opening up his food. "I mean, clearly Minho seems to want to sleep with Felix, but do either of you like Felix as more than a friend?" 

Jisung almost spit out the water in his mouth at the question, he managed to swallow it though. 

"Where is this coming from?" Jisung asked. 

"I just remembered what the doctor said earlier about dating his androids." Chan replied. "I was just curious on what exactly you wanted Felix to be?" 

"We've only known him for like three days." Jisung replied, paying more attention to the beating of his heart. 

"I know, but a lot can change in a few days." Chan replied. "I mean...Felix is sweet, kind, fun, cute-" 

"So how do you see him?" Changbin interrupted. 

"I guess I see him like a little brother." Chan replied. 

Jisung and Changbin looked at each other. 

"I guess I see him as a friend." Changbin replied. 

"Me too." Jisung said, though he felt strange agreeing to that. "I think I bought him to be a friend. Someone who would always want to hang out with me." 

"Were you really that drunk that you don't remember creating or buying him?" Changbin questioned. 

Jisung nodded. "I almost had a heart attack when he arrived, but I'm glad I did it." 

"For once, one of your drunk purchases was actually a good one." Changbin joked, getting shoved over by Jisung.

 _And for once, I'm actually glad I shopped drunk_. 


	7. [7] Side Effects May Include: Sweating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year and happy early Valentine's day!
> 
> As always I'm grateful for all the kudos and comments and am glad you're enjoying this story. 
> 
> I hope you all have a good week!

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

After getting home, Minho was with the younger two in the living room while Hyunjin tried to help out Felix with the shower. 

Grabbing the shampoo and conditioner from Jisung's dresser drawer, Hyunjin rejoined the android in the bathroom. He turned on the water, setting it so it wouldn't be too hot or too cold. 

"Okay, you should be all set. When you're done, just turn this off." Hyunjin said, pointing to the faucet handle. 

Felix nodded. "So what do I do?" 

"Just wash your hair and body." Hyunjin replied, not sure how else to explain it. 

Walking over to the cabinet by the sink, Hyunjin grabbed out a towel and put it on the hook near the shower. 

"If you need any help just holler." Hyunjin said, moving to walk out the door. 

"Thanks." Felix said as Hyunjin closed the door. 

The blonde walked out of Jisung's room and down the hall to his room. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes, remembering Felix didn't have any. 

Taking out a white t–shirt and sweatpants, Hyunjin carried them back to Jisung's room. He stopped and grabbed a pair of clean underwear that Felix came with. 

The blonde figured he could just bring Felix his own clothes, but a part of Hyunjin ignored that logic. 

Letting his knuckles knock against the door gently, Hyunjin slowly opened the door. He planned to just leave the change of clothes by the door, but his eyes caught a glimpse of Felix in the shower, his clothes still on. 

"Felix." Hyunjin almost shouted, rushing over. 

The android seemed confused as Hyunjin pulled him out of the shower. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Felix asked. 

"You were supposed to take off your clothes before getting in." Hyunjin said, a sound of pity leaving his throat.

_ I guess I'll just have to help him out a little more.  _

Turning off the shower, Hyunjin walked over to the tub and turned on the faucet. He plugged the drain and made sure the water was a good temperature. 

He turned back to Felix, the android tangled in his wet shirt. His upper half was on full display, Hyunjin letting his eyes linger on the other's toned body. 

"Hyunjin?" Felix's muffled voice said from inside the wet shirt, a small cry for help. 

"Sorry, let me help you." Hyunjin said, grabbing the wet material and helping Felix out of it. "I'll help you wash up, so you just have to sit in the tub once you're undressed." 

Felix nodded, his fingers gripping the waistband of his sweatpants. Hyunjin turned around quickly, not wanting to invade Felix's privacy. 

He heard the sound of Felix stepping into the water and turned back around, finding the other sitting with his back against the side of the tub. 

Hyunjin grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and towel from the shower and walked over to the tub, turning off the water. 

Hyunjin sat down at the edge of the tub and opened up the shampoo bottle, squirting some out into his palm. He rubbed his hands together before bringing it to Felix's scalp–the android's hair still soaking wet. 

As Hyunjin's hands massaged the shampoo into Felix's scalp, he felt the android move into his touch. He found the whole situation a bit therapeutic. 

"I'm going to have to dump water over your head to help rinse out the shampoo." Hyunjin said, reaching for a nearby cup. He placed it in the water and filled it up. "Close your eyes." 

Hyunjin waited a second before dumping the water over Felix's hair, repeating the process until the suds were all out. He slicked back Felix's blonde locks from his face and reached for the conditioner. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah." Hyunjin replied, placing some conditioner in his hands. He set down the bottle and began to run the conditioner through Felix's hair. 

"Do humans clean themselves often?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah." Hyunjin replied, combing his fingers through the other's hair. 

"Do you feel happy?" Felix suddenly asked, the question catching Hyunjin off guard. 

"Yeah, do you feel happy?" Hyunjin asked, letting the conditioner sit in the android's hair. 

Felix turned around, so he was facing Hyunjin now. "Yeah. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Felix said. 

Hyunjin smiled down at Felix, their eyes locking. For a brief second Hyunjin's eyes moved to look at Felix's lips but quickly met his gaze again. 

_ He is really pretty...  _

If Hyunjin's phone didn't interrupt the peace, he was sure they would've been caught in a staring contest. 

Reaching into his pocket, Hyunjin pulled out his phone. He read the text from his mom, feeling the urge to block her number. He almost did it earlier, but he just couldn't. She was still his mother and he still loved her. 

"Hyunjin?" Felix said, his voice sympathetic as his hand wrapped around Hyunjin's. "What's wrong?" 

Hyunjin got up, regretting it slipping from Felix's hand. He set his phone on the sink counter and walked back over. He grabbed the cup and had Felix close his eyes again. 

The android was a bit further away from Hyunjin now that he was seated facing him, so the older had to reach a little farther into the tub to get his hair. 

He reached down and scooped up some water. He poured it over Felix's head, watching as the water ran down his face and over his freckle covered cheeks. 

After a few more rinses, Hyunjin wrung out Felix's hair. He had the android open his eyes as he reached for the towel. 

He took a couple steps back-making sure to miss the pile of wet clothes-to give Felix space to get out of the bathtub. He held up the towel and turned his head to the side as he instructed Felix to get out of the bathtub. 

He heard the water slosh around and peeked over, seeing Felix standing by the tub. 

_ I guess I'll move to him.  _

With the towel still extended out, Hyunjin kept his eyes casted down and to the side, missing the bundle of wet clothes that were on the floor. He slipped on the wet t-shirt and crashed into the other, both of them ending up in the bath. 

"Shit." Hyunjin mumbled, his hand pressing against the side of his head where it hit part of the tub. 

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, looking up at Hyunjin who was on top of him. The android's head was just above the water, their faces only a few inches apart. 

Hyunjin could feel his heart beating in his chest and he was sure he could hear it as well. 

Felix smiled gently up at Hyunjin, his eyes inviting and alluring. Throwing all rationale aside, Hyunjin bent down and let their lips meet. 

Felix's lips were soft and pillowy against Hyunjin's as they moved together perfectly. A quiet whirring filled Hyunjin's ears but he ignored it once Felix's arms wrapped around Hyunjin's neck, pulling the other closer. 

Hyunjin moved his hands under the water and gripped Felix's waist. He flipped them over so that Felix was straddling his waist, the two never breaking apart. 

Felix's fingers combed through Hyunjin's hair, tugging slightly as the older slipped his tongue passed the android's lips. 

It was strange because Felix didn't have saliva coating the inside of his mouth, but it wasn't dry either. He didn't really know how to describe it, but he didn't mind. 

Running his hands up Felix's chest, the android let out a small sound in–between a whine and a moan. The sound was one Hyunjin wanted to hear again, but he was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. 

"Hey do-ah!" Jeongin shouted, closing the door slightly so that the younger was hidden behind it. "Sorry, I–I just wanted to see what you two wanted for dinner." 

"What's going on?" Hyunjin heard Minho's voice ask, the door opening before the blonde could protest. A wicked smile immediately formed on Minho's lips. "There are more comfortable places to have sex." 

"We didn't do anything." Hyunjin replied, his voice stern but sprinkled with disappointment. 

"I can't wait to tell Jisung you were making out in his bathtub." Minho chuckled, running off. 

Hyunjin quickly scrambled out of the tub, careful not to hurt Felix as he climbed out. He ran out of the bathroom in his soaked clothes, trailing water around the house in his search for Minho. 

He ran down the steps and found the older by the couch, his phone in hand. Jisung's number was pulled up and ready to be called. 

"Don't you dare." Hyunjin warned, knowing Jisung would probably beat him up if he found out. 

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Seungmin asked from the couch. 

"Hyunjin and Felix were having sex in the bath." Minho replied, shaking his phone as if taunting Hyunjin to try and take it. 

"We did not have sex." Hyunjin argued, trying to come up with a plan of action. "We just made out a little." 

"Is that it?" Seungmin asked, not sounding surprised. 

"What do you "mean is that it"?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"I already kissed Felix yesterday." Seungmin replied, the news making the older two speechless. 

"You what?" 

"He kissed me yesterday when I accidently turned on his "intimate" mode." Seungmin said. 

"And you didn't tell us?" Minho questioned. 

Seungmin shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal and no one asked. It wasn't like he completely knew what he was doing. Plus, I was kind of in shock after it happened." 

"Well...I'm still calling Jisung." Minho said with a grin. 

Hyunjin shot the other a glare as he ran towards the other. He was not letting Minho tell Jisung anything. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Jeongin was trying to forget he saw anything, but it was difficult since it was pretty shocking. He was not expecting to walk in on two people making out, especially in a bathtub. 

The youngest could hear the other's arguing downstairs and he knew there would be no mercy for Hyunjin once Jisung found out about what happened. 

Glancing over to the tub, Jeongin saw Felix was still seated in it, a wet towel dropped over his body. His back was to Jeongin and the younger wondered if he should offer to help. 

"Felix?" Jeongin called out, taking a few steps into the bathroom. "Do you need some help?" 

The android turned his head to face Jeongin. His cheeks were dusted pink, his lips red and a little swollen, and his eyes were unfocused and glazed over. 

The look sort of reminded him of yesterday with their little mishap. 

Walking over to the cabinet by the sink, Jeongin grabbed out a dry towel. He helped Felix stand, keeping his eyes fixated on the other's top half. He let the wet towel fall into the tub before wrapping Felix up in the dry one. 

He spotted the pile of clothes near the door and walked over to grab them. He shut the door a little for some privacy in case someone walked by. 

"Can you change into these on your own?" Jeongin asked, slightly relieved when the android nodded his head. "Okay, you put in these clothes and then when you're done, come get me and I'll dry your hair." 

Felix nodded again and Jeongin left the bathroom. He left the door open a crack, waiting for the android to change. 

Jeongin heard a shout and then some laughter from downstairs, and he could only imagine what was going on. He was sure Hyunjin had tackled Minho to the ground by now. 

"I'm done." Felix called out, Jeongin opening the door again. 

Felix was standing, wearing clothes that were slightly too big for him. The youngest figured they were Hyunjin's clothes. The sweatpants were the first thing that caught Jeongin's attention though. They were sagging and the younger feared they would fall off of his hips. He walked over and lifted up the white shirt a little to reach the pant's strings. 

Lifting up the waistband over the android's hip bones, Jeongin pulled the strings tight. He was surprised by how slim Felix's waist was. He tied it tightly so that hopefully the pants wouldn't slide down as much. 

"Thanks Jeongin." Felix said. 

"You're welcome. Now sit down over there, I'm going to get the hair dryer." Jeongin said, opening up a few drawers looking for it. 

He found it in the bottom drawer. Grabbing it out, Jeongin unraveled the cord and plugged it into the outlet. He walked over to Felix and turned it on, the loud noise startling the android. 

Jeongin chuckled but assured Felix it was okay. He slowly approached Felix with the hair dryer and brought it up to the other's hair. 

The younger brushed his fingers through Felix's hair, moving the hair dryer around. Thr android seemed to follow his hands, finding comfort in the other's action. 

_ He seems a lot more affectionate than usual.  _

After a while, Jeongin turned off the hair dryer and found a brush. He carefully groomed through the android's hair, making sure not to pull too hard on the knots. 

"Jeongin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are they arguing because of me?" Felix asked. 

"No, they're arguing because Hyunjin doesn't want Jisung to know about...what happened between the two of you." Jeongin replied. "But they aren't directly mad at you if that's what you're worried about." 

Felix nodded and Jeongin put the brush down. They walked out of the bathroom together, the youngest finally noticing the bandage around Felix's hand. 

_ How did I miss that?  _

"Felix, what happened to your hand?" 

"Someone stabbed through it earlier today, but it's okay now." Felix replied. "The doctor fixed it." 

Jeongin nodded, but his eyes lingered on the bandage a little longer. 

"Why don't we take it off?" Jeongin suggested. "It's all wet, so it probably isn't a good idea to keep it on." 

Felix let Jeongin take his hand and unwrap the soaked bandage. The younger tossed it in a nearby trash and inspected Felix's hand. He couldn't even tell it was injured before. 

"Felix!" Minho called out, making the android perk up. 

He looked to Jeongin as if seeking permission to leave. The younger nodded and Felix slipped his hand out of Jeongin's grasp, leaving the other alone in the room. 

_ Why did he get stabbed? Should I be more concerned?  _

Jeongin walked out into the hall and to his room, needing to finish up some of his homework. He sat down at his desk, his mind suddenly becoming clouded by thoughts of school. 

_ I'll have to go to my advisor tomorrow and get things cleared up.  _

Jeongin's chest tightened up. 

_ What if they don't believe me? What if I get suspended or expelled? What if-  _

Seungmin rushed into the room with Felix in tow, looking both amused and nervous. 

_ What's happening?  _

Seungmin closed the younger's door and locked it, making Jeongin furrow his brows. 

"Um...what's happening?" Jeongin asked, hearing heavy footsteps stomping down the hall. 

"The demons are out." Seungmin said, a sudden bang hitting the door. 

"Seungmin, get out here right now!" Minho's voice called out. 

"Why did you have to hide in here?" Jeongin asked, not wanting to face the wrath of Minho. 

"Because if Minho sees you he might relax a little." Seungmin replied. 

"Felix, open this door!" Hyunjin demanded, the android moving closer to the door. 

Seungmin grabbed the back of Felix's shirt and pulled the android back, wrapping him up to prevent him from listening. 

"What did you do to them?" Jeongin asked, confused by the whole situation. 

"I may have told them something that didn't make them too happy." Seungmin replied. "But they'll get over it." 

"Seungmin, if you don't open this door, I will kick it down!" Minho warned. 

"If you kick down my door, I'll tell Chan." Jeongin warned, knowing Chan's wrath was the only thing that could scare Minho. 

"If you send out Seungmin, we can end this all peacefully." Minho replied. "No need to get too hasty." 

Jeongin looked to the older, who was still clinging to Felix. Seungmim wasn't usually the touchy type so it was interesting to see. 

A loud click filled the silence, and Jeongin knew they had unlocked the door. It swung open, and Seungmin backed up with Felix towards the bathroom. 

"Ah, Felix, protect me." Seungmin said, making Jeongin laugh. 

The two older boys approached Seungmin and Felix like predators stalking prey and Jeongin noticed Felix's dark eyes suddenly glow an icy blue. His demeanor changing drastically. If looks could kill, Felix's glare would have Minho and Hyunjin in a grave. 

Minho stopped Hyunjin from moving any closer. 

"Calm down Felix," Minho said, his voice stern yet gentle. "He isn't in any serious danger." 

Jeongin looked at the scene with confusion written on his face. Seungmin and Hyunjin appeared to feel the same as their heads turned to Felix and then Minho. 

"Seungmin, you need to tell Felix that you're going to be fine." Minho said. 

"It's okay Felix. They aren't going to hurt me." Seungmin said. 

"Are you sure?" Felix questioned, his voice deeper than usual. 

"I'm sure." Seungmin replied, Jeongin watching Felix's eyes dull to his usual dark brown. 

A smile returned to Felix's lips, his body relaxing. Jeongin wondered what was going on, he'd never seen Felix act like that. 

"What just happened?" Hyunjin asked, everyone looking to Minho who seemed to be the only one who knew. 

"Felix just went into protective mode is all." Minho replied nonchalantly. "He's fine now." 

"Protective mode?" Jeongin asked. 

"If Felix is told one of us is in serious danger, or senses it, then he'll go into protective mode." Minho replied. "It's best not to cross him when he's in that mode." 

"Was he going to kill us?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"Probably not." Minho replied. "But he easily could've had us pinned if we tried to grab Seungmin." 

"How do you know about this?" 

"Because he went into this mode earlier today." Minho replied. 

Jeongin looked back to Felix, the android seeking praise from Seungmin which the brunette seemed to miss or ignore. It was a bit pitiful. 

Felix's eyes met with Jeongin's and the younger motioned for him to come over. The android listened and sat on Jeongin's lap, the younger patting Felix's head. 

It was hard to believe that the cute android could become so intimidating so quickly. 

Jeongin looked to Minho. "So...care to explain to me why Felix was stabbed through his hand?" 

"Some jerk on the street was insulting us, so I may have yelled at him and made him more angry. Felix protected me and got stabbed in the process." Minho replied. "But the doctor said he'd be okay." 

Jeongin nodded, still petting Felix's head. "So why were you mad at Seungmin?" 

"Because he told us he kissed Felix yesterday." Hyunjin replied. 

Jeongin looked to Seungmin. "Since when?" 

"When I accidently switched his mode." Seungmin replied. "You were looking for the manual." 

"Well, did he tell you he loves you?" Jeongin questioned, amused by Hyunjin's reaction. 

"Did he tell you that?" Minho asked. 

"Last night he did." Jeongin replied with a grin. 

Minho chuckled. "Changbin and Jisung are not going to be happy to hear about this." 

Jeongin shrugged. "They snooze, they lose." 

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Miraculously, the three producers had managed to finish up their projects at a reasonable time. They were exhausted, but it was worth it to be able to leave work and get home for dinner. Jisung always got an extra boost of energy from being with the others. 

"I hope they have dinner ready." Changbin said as they walked up the driveway. 

"I doubt they will." Jisung replied, walking up the steps. 

He twisted the knob and pushed open the door, the smell of food filling his nose. 

_ What a surprise.  _

"Hello." Chan called out, a series of responses returning at once. 

The three took off their shoes and walked into the dining room, finding everyone already sitting around the dinner table. Takeout spread out on the tabletop. 

"He's sitting here because you three already got your share of love from him." Minho said to the others, making Jisung a bit confused by what kind of conversation they walked into. 

"What are you five talking about?" Jisung asked, taking his seat between Changbin and Seungmin. 

"Everyone else got Felix's affection but me." Minho pouted. 

"What are you talking about?" Chan asked. 

"Seungmin and Hyunjin both got a kiss from Felix and Jeongin got an "I love you"." Minho replied. 

"And you got him to take a knife through the hand for you." Changbin pointed out. "Seems pretty balanced to me." 

"Wait, Felix kissed Seungmin and Hyunjin?" Jisung questioned, his mind still stuck on that bit of information. "Since when?" 

"Mine was yesterday." Seungmin replied. "But he was under the influence of the mode he was in." 

Jisung noticed Minho's grin which never led to anything good. "Hyunjin was actually making out with him today in your-ow!" 

Jisung looked over at Hyunjin, the other glaring at Minho. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where Minho was about to say that happened. 

"I'm not sure I can leave him alone with any of you now." Jisung joked, though his chest tightened at the new information he just recieved. "He's getting corrupted." 

"You're just jealous you weren't a first." Minho teased. 

"I saw him first." Jisung argued. "So that has to amount for something, right?" 

"Are we seriously arguing about who did what with Felix first?" Changbin questioned. 

"Are you getting jealous too?" Minho questioned with a smirk. "I mean if we're keeping track, Seungmim was the first to kiss Felix, Jeongin was the first to get an "I love you", I was the first to get protected by him, and Hyunjin was the first to see him naked." 

"And I saw him first." Jisung mumbled, a pout forming on his lips before he took a sip of his water. 

The table went silent and Jisung decided to change the topic. He didn't like where the conversation was heading. 

"So we're going to my dad's birthday party tomorrow night." Jisung said, his eyes looking to Felix. "You're welcome to come with us or stay home." 

"If you go with us, we'll have to come up with a plan." Chan added. "We can't have other's finding out you're an android for your safety." 

"If it would be easier, I can stay here." Felix offered, a loneliness lingering in his eyes even though there was a smile. 

"But do you want to go?" Jisung asked, wanting the other to express his opinion. 

Felix nodded, and Hyunjin seemed to light up. 

"I finally get to dress him up in the clothes I bought for him." The blonde cheered. 

"I don't know if I should be worried or excited to see what you bought for him?" Jisung said. 

"Are you doubting my fashion skills?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"No, I just know your sense of fashion." 

Hyunjin looked like he was about to retaliate but Chan interrupted. 

"But what about the rest of you?" Chan asked. "Do you all have something at least semi–formal to wear?" 

"I think I still have something from the last party we went to." Jeongin replied. "But I'll have to make sure it still fits." 

"Why don't you try it on after we finish eating? If it doesn't fit, Hyunjin and Minho can take you shopping." Chan said. 

"I'll have to look through my closet too." Seungmin said. "I can't remember the last time we went to a party of your families." 

Jisung couldn't really remember the last time they all went to a party together either. Usually it was just Chan, Jisung and Chamgbim going since it was usually their families that hosted the fancier parties. 

"Clothes aside, what's our story going to be?" Jisung asked, wanting to make a solid plan. "How did we meet Felix and why is he living with us?" 

"Um...he's joined our company and needed a place to stay?" Chan suggested. 

"But I'm sure your parents would try and look into Felix's background if we went with that." Minho said. 

"We can say he's working with me for an upcoming project?" Hyunjin suggested. 

"That might work, we can say the project is confidential." Chan replied. "We can say that Felix is staying with us since he's not from around here." 

"Okay, so what else might people ask?" Jisung asked. 

"Since he's working with Hyunjin, he can be another model." Seungmin replied. 

"Okay, so Felix is twenty two, is from out of town, a model, and is working on a project with Hyunjin?" Minho questioned. 

"Yes." Chan replied. "Everyone understand?" 

The group nodded. 

"One of us will have to be with him at all times." Jisung said. "So if you have to go somewhere find someone else to watch him first."

"What happens if something goes wrong? What do we do?" Jeongin asked. 

"If something goes wrong just excuse yourselves to the bathroom. If it goes really wrong, then just try and leave undetected." Minho replied. 

"I'm not sure that's the best plan of action." Jisung said. 

"Got anything better?" 

Jisung let out a sigh. "I guess not." 

"We'll deal with bad situations as they come." Chan said. "Once Hyunjin and Minho get home and get ready tomorrow, we'll leave." 

The group grew silent as they ate, Jisung glancing at Felix from across the table. He wondered if this was overwhelming for the android or if he simply saw it as a set of instructions. 

Once they finished their food, Jeongin and Seungmin went upstairs while the rest cleaned up the table. Jisung kept sneaking glances at Felix, noticing he seemed to look a little down. 

_ Maybe he's more nervous than I thought?  _

"Hey Felix, are you okay?" Jisung asked, standing next to him as he helped put dishes away. 

"Yeah, everything is great." Felix replied, flashing a smile. 

"If you're stressed about the party tomorrow, you don't have to go." Jisung said. "We'll be happy to take you, but I don't want you to feel nervous about it." 

"I want to go." Felix replied quickly. "I just don't want to mess up." 

"You won't." Jisung assured, knowing Felix was well behaved and listened well. "At least one of us will be with you during the night, so you won't be alone. If you do manage to get separated from someone just head towards the front door and wait there for one of us to get you." 

Felix nodded. "Thanks Jisung." 

The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around Felix, crushing him in a hug to hopefully help make him feel better. 

The youngest two entered the kitchen and Jisung could already tell they needed to go shopping. 

"So who wants to take us shopping?" Jeongin asked with an eager smile. 

"Hyunjin and I will take you." Minho said. 

"I'll go too." Jisung said. "I want to see if I can find a birthday gift." 

"Anyone else wanna go?" Jisung asked. 

"I'll pass." Changbin replied. 

"I will too." Chan agreed. "We'll keep Felix here too. I think he should take some time to rest after what happened today." 

Jisung nodded and followed the rest of the group to the front door. He put on his shoes and grabbed a jacket from the hook. 

"See you guys later." Jisung called out. 

"Don't stay out too late and stay safe." Chan called back. 

Jisung followed the other's outside and closed the door behind him. He stayed close to the group as they walked down the street, the sun beginning to set. 

Jisung tried not to let his mind wander, but he couldn't help but grow more worried about what could happen tomorrow night. 

_ Everything will be fine...  _

_ What's the worst that could happen?  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 18, XX46 ]**

Once the majority of the roommates left, Chan finished cleaning up in the kitchen. Changbin went to his room to shower, leaving Felix alone with the oldest. 

"Do you still need some help?" Felix asked, standing idly by the refrigerator. 

"I don't think so." Chan replied. "I'm pretty much done." 

"Okay." 

Felix fell silent and Chan could tell something was wrong. He wouldn't say Felix was expressive with showing his emotions, but even androids seemed to have some tells about how they were feeling. 

"Something on your mind?" Chan asked, putting the last dish away in the cupboard. 

"No, I'm okay." Felix replied. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asked. 

Felix didn't respond for a few seconds. "Chan, how can I tell if I love someone?" 

Chan's eyes grew wide at the question. "Uh...I think it depends on the person, but usually you'll find yourself wanting to be around that person all the time." 

Chan thought about mentioning some other typical symptoms, but since Felix didn't exactly have a "heart", he figured he'd avoid that topic. 

"I see...have you ever loved anyone before?" Felix asked. 

Chan shook his head. "I mean besides my family and friends, I have never loved anyone. At least, not romantically." 

"Is it important for humans to love romantically?" Felix asked and Chan chuckled to himself, wondering where these questions were coming from. 

"For most it is." Chan said. "But some people are content with not having that sort of connection." 

"What about you, Chan?" 

"I'm not sure." Chan replied, never having thought about it before. 

He was content for the most part, but after seeing how happy the other's seemed to be after being with Felix, he wondered if maybe he was missing out on something. Clearly, the other's seemed to want to date Felix, yet Chan wasn't sure if that's what he wanted from Felix or not. 

_ He's just a friend, right?  _

"I guess I'm pretty happy now." Chan said, moving passed Felix and entering the living room. 

He sat down on the couch and Felix followed, sitting down rather closely to the older. Chan didn't mind as Felix leaned against him, the android's warmth bringing some comfort to his conflicted mind. 

Chan reached for the remote nearby and turned on the TV. He flipped to a streaming service and found a new movie for them to watch. 

Felix cuddled closer to Chan as the movie started. The first scene was a bit eerie, but Chan didn't think much of it. His mind focused on the way his hand fit around Felix's hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb over the android's "hip bone". 

A high pitched scream came from the TV, Felix flinching and burying his face into Chan's chest. 

"Why do you guys like scary movies?" Felix asked, clinging to Chan's shirt. 

"Sorry, I didn't think this would be scary." Chan replied, quickly turning the movie off. "Did someone else make you watch a horror movie?" 

"Seungmin and Jeongin played one yesterday." Felix replied, his voice muffled by Chan's chest. 

The brunette moved his hand up from the android's hip to his back, trying to comfort Felix. He found a different movie and read the description carefully before letting it play, hoping it would be a better experience. 

"Chan?" Felix's voice was a little meek as he called out his name. 

"Yes?" 

"If something goes wrong tomorrow, will you be mad at me?" Felix asked, the mood in the room quickly changing. 

"I don't think so. If something happens I'm sure it won't be your fault." Chan replied, his hand moving up to comb his fingers through Felix's hair. The action made the blonde press closer to Chan. 

"Would you ever return me?" Felix asked, now straddling the other's lap and clinging to him like a koala. "If I did something to make you mad would you decide to shut me down?" 

"Felix, I don't think I could be mad at you." Chan replied honestly. "None of us will return you even if you make us angry. Changbin didn't, did he?" 

Felix shook his head. "No." 

"You're not disposable or replaceable, Felix." Chan said. "You're a part of our family now, yeah?" 

Felix nodded against Chan's chest, pulling his head away so Chan could see the other's face. A very small smile tugged at Felix's lips and Chan found himself staring at them. 

"If you're gonna make out, please don't do it out here." Changbin said, breaking Chan's gaze. 

He didn't even realize the other entered the living room, sitting down in a nearby chair. Felix rested his head back down against Chan, still sitting on his lap. 

"We weren't." Chan denied. 

Changbin scoffed, and Chan could've sworn he heard Changbin mumble something in response. 

The three sat quietly, Chan's eyes fixed on the screen. He could feel eyes on him, but he did his best to ignore it. 

"Looks like he fell asleep." Changbin said, pointing at Felix. 

Chan glanced down, not really able to see Felix's sleeping face. The android didn't really breathe either, so he couldn't measure the steadiness of his chest moving up and down. He trusted Changbin's words though.

"I don't think he ever got his nap in earlier." Chan replied. "It's kind of weird to think that if he was in his original mode, he would still be awake." 

"Guess androids can be more human than we thought." Changbin said. 

Chan looked back down at Felix, remembering the group's conversation from the past. In the past they were also a bit blinded by the stigma of people who had androids. They saw androids as an object for people's sexual needs but never really thought about the companionship aspect.

Felix had spun everything they seemed to think they knew on its head which wasn't a bad thing. 

"Also, Seungmin told me at dinner that he turned in Felix's job application and filled out one for himself." Changbin said. "Hopefully things go okay with that." 

Chan smiled to himself, his arms resting around Felix's sleeping figure. "You're really worried about him working, aren't you?" 

"I'm not." Changbin replied quickly, his denial clearly fake. "I just don't want trouble to occur for us." 

"Whatever you say." Chan teased, the body on top of him shifting slightly. 

Changbin watched Felix move and waited until he stilled to speak. "Do you really think it's a good idea to take him tomorrow?" He asked. "Not that I don't trust the others, but we can't predict what the guests will act like." 

"Hopefully we'll show up, introduce him, and then he'll be more in the shadows of everything else that's going on." Chan replied. "But I think it'll be okay. It might do him some good to be around others in a party setting?" 

"I hope you're right." Changbin said, turning his attention back to the movie. 

Chan glanced back down to Felix, the other still sleeping. He found it difficult to imagine the last few days without Felix and hoped he'd stick around for many more years. He felt comforted by the android and he couldn't really explain why. 

Chan breathed in deeply, watching as Felix rose with his chest. The sight reminded him of a small kitten napping on his stomach and Chan smiled down sweetly at the android. 

_ I hope I'm right too...for his sake. _


	8. [8] Side Effects May Include: Visual Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put a warning on this chapter for the folllwing:
> 
> Self harm (sort of)  
> Insecurities/self doubt  
> Bullying
> 
> Also this story may get a little darker than I originally intended, so I will be sure to keep the tags updated and will let you know what's been added. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the comments! It is very encouraging❤

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Felix didn't remember falling asleep in Chan's bed last night, but that's where he woke up. They were both cuddled together and Felix noticed he felt a little bit strange. Felix thought maybe there was something the doctor had missed during his check up, but as the day continued, the feeling slowly disappeared, so Felix didn't think much of it. 

Since everyone was busy working, Felix went with Seungmin and Jeongin to campus. Hyunjin had dressed Felix up in a lightweight, white sweater and dark jeans and made the youngest two take a coat for Felix even though he probably wouldn't need it. 

After giving Felix a map of campus and showing him where their classes would be, Seungmin and Jeongin had both left Felix in the car. Changbin had given Felix his phone in case he needed to contact someone and Jeongin said he'd contact Felix to meet up for lunch. 

Gazing out the window, Felix watched as other students walked by. They didn't even give Felix a second glance thanks to the tinted windows in the back. 

Felix wondered what it would be like to be one of them. To have to wear a coat because the weather was becoming colder and colder each day. To attend class to learn things that you may or may not utilize in life. To smile along with people you love and feel their affection. 

The phone suddenly vibrated against the leather seat, making a loud noise that startled the android. He reached over and picked it up, seeing Jisung's name on the screen. 

He pressed down on the phone like Changbin showed him and brought the device up to his ear. A high pitched ringing deafened his ears, and Felix quickly retracted the phone down. He pressed the speaker button instead, hearing Jisung's voice fill the silent car. 

"Felix?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Hi Jisung. Is something wrong?" 

"No, I just wanted to check in on you." Jisung replied, his voice still quiet. "And I don't want you to get lonely." 

Felix smiled and lowered his speaking volume as well. "Are you busy at work?" 

"Yeah, we're pretty swamped today, but I managed to sneak away and hide from Chan and Changbin to talk with you." Jisung replied, sounding proud. 

"Swamped?" Felix asked, unsure what Jisung was referring to. 

"It means overwhelmingly busy." Jisung replied. 

"Oh, then shouldn't you be helping Chan and Changbin?" Felix asked. 

"I am." Jisung replied. "I'm helping them by giving them more space to work." 

"Do-" 

Felix stopped talking when he heard faint voices in the background and then Jisung's. There was a shuffling noise for a few seconds and Felix stared at the phone, confused. 

"Sorry Felix, we'll have to call you back later." Chan's voice said through the phone. 

Felix could still hear Jisung's protests in the background. 

"Okay...bye Chan." 

"Bye Felix." 

The line went dead, and Felix's smile faded as he let the phone slip back on to the seat. 

He was alone again. 

In his "android" mode, Felix wouldn't have minded being alone, but now he had a wider range of "feelings". Ones that were a little more common with humans. 

While Felix was happy he could understand the feeling of companionship better, he didn't like the negative sides that came with it. Now he could register what it was like to feel lonely which he couldn't before the mode switch. 

He hated it. 

He wanted to just get out of the car and find Seungmin and Jeongin. He wanted to be with someone but Felix also wanted to be good and wait in the car like he was told. He wanted to see the others smile and praise him for obeying. 

He wanted to be loved... 

Felix let his body hunch over slightly. The memories of the past few days played in his eyes like a movie which prevented him from seeing the world around him. 

He remembered the supposed "feelings" from every conversation, every kiss, and every touch he had with the others. The memory saved everything. 

~~It was convenient.~~

It was cruel. 

Felix was an android, so he shouldn't feel so worthless...so insecure... 

But he did. 

Whatever went wrong when he was being built was beginning to show, and being alone didn't help. 

Felix let his fingers touch his lips as the scene with Seungmin played and then with Hyunjin. The heat returned to his body and lips, and he could feel the pressure of their lips against his. He could feel the heat and pressure of their hands on him. 

~~ It was nice. ~~

It was cruel. 

Felix dug his nails into his bottom lip as he replayed the scenes over. He wished he could feel something more than just heat and pressure. He wanted to feel the way the others' lips felt against his. The way their hands felt against his skin. 

Were they rough or were they soft? 

Were they smooth or were they calloused? 

Felix was alerted that one of his nails had managed to puncture the skin of his lip. Not because he could feel it, but because a small beep in his head informed him of a surface injury. 

Removing his nail, Felix replayed the scene with Minho. The part where the knife stabbed through his hand. All he could feel in his hand was the pressure and coldness of the blade, but nothing else. 

Pressing into his hand where the injury used to be, Felix pushed his thumb down a bit harder where the blade had been, wanting to see if he could feel the pain humans felt. If he could register what pain even was other than just the emotion humans feel when something hurts them. 

Nothing... 

He felt nothing. 

He let his fingers trace along his cheek bone down to his jaw line. 

All he could feel was the pressure and heat from his fingers. Not the smoothness or roughness of his skin, just the pressure and heat. 

_ Why can I not feel more? Why am I not like humans?  _

The memory of Felix lying with Jeongin played in his vision. The "I love you's" that were shared the other night, and the warmth and weight of the younger's arms around him. 

Felix let his hand fall from his face, moving down and wrapping around his body. He gave himself a small squeeze, trying to recreate the moment, but it wasn't the same. It didn't evoke the same emotion that Felix felt in that moment. 

Felix backed up the memory and played Jeongin's words again and again. Trying to grasp and register that emotion he felt hearing the other's words. 

Felix pressed his fingers into his sides, feeling the sturdy metal interior that mimicked a human's skeletal structure. 

He replayed the three intimate memories back to back, over and over as he gripped the sides of his body harder, a new emotion overwhelming him. 

_ I am not human....  _

_ I am just a substitute.  _

_ I cannot actually feel emotions...  _

_ I can only mimic them.  _

_ So am I really feeling the emotion of love?  _

_ Or is it just a programmed response?  _

_ Is everything that I am just mimicry?  _

_ Why do I have to be a fake human?  _

_ Why can I not be human?  _

The phone buzzed against the seat again, and Felix's vision returned to reality. He released the grip on himself and grabbed the phone. 

It was a call from Seungmin. 

Answering it, Felix tried bringing the device back up to his ear. The feedback returned and Felix brought the phone back down in disappointment. 

"Hello?" Felix greeted. 

"Felix, do you want to meet Jeongin and I at the cafeteria?" Seungmin asked, the sound of his voice bringing a smile to Felix's face. 

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Felix replied excitedly, practically throwing the car door open with the campus map in hand. 

"Okay, we'll be in the east cafeteria." Seungmin said. "Which is the one I showed you earlier on the map." 

"Okay, I'll find you." Felix replied. 

"Okay, see you soon." 

"Bye Seungmin." 

The line went dead and Felix slipped the phone into his pocket as he walked along the sidewalk. His pace was quick and smooth, his focus on getting to the cafeteria as fast as he could. 

He didn't want to be alone anymore. Nothing good came out of it. 

_ I am here for them. I should not be so emotional. I am here for their comfort.  _

Felix passed by quite a few students, all of them glancing at him. A few of them even whispered to their friends and Felix wondered if they were talking about him. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

The cafeteria wasn't as busy as usual which was always nice. Seungmin didn't like it when everyone was all fighting for a seat and a spot in line for food. 

Jeongin was seated across from Seungmin at a table by the large windowed wall. They hoped they would spot Felix walking in. 

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you, or are you just going to keep shaking the table?" Seungmin asked, noticing Jeongin's legs were shaking the table for a few minutes now. 

"Sorry." Jeongin apologized, stopping the movement. "I'm just a little nervous about speaking with the counselor about the bullying." 

"All you have to do is be honest." Seungmin replied. "Tell your advisor exactly what you've been going through for the past few months and if they ask why you didn't report it sooner, be honest." 

Jeongin nodded. "What if they don't believe me?" 

"You're a good kid, Jeongin. You have your friends and I'm sure some professors to back you up in that." Seungmin assured. "You'll be just fine." 

Jeongin's eyes moved to the outside world as he let out a nervous sigh. His expression lit up suddenly, causing Seungmin to look outside. He caught a brief look at Felix entering the building. 

"I'll go get him." Jeongin said, getting up and walking over to the entrance. 

Seungmin watched from his seat, feeling bad for the youngest. He still felt a little guilty about not knowing about the bullying. If anyone was to know, it should've been Seungmin since they're together practically all day. 

"You found this place okay, right?" Seungmin asked Felix as the android approached their table. 

Felix nodded and sat down next to Jeongin. He smiled, the stretch of his lips revealing a slight cut on his bottom lip. 

"Felix, what happened to your lip?" Jeongin asked, noticing it too. 

"Oh, I accidentally poked my nail against it a little too much." Felix replied, his expression faltering. "But it's okay, it's not painful or anything." 

_ What exactly were you doing to do that?  _

"We'll get it patched up when we get home." Jeongin said. "But you should be more careful. If you keep getting hurt you-" 

Hot liquid suddenly soaked the back of Jeongin and part of the table, making the younger flinch in surprise. Seungmin glared back at the man who spilled the soup, not expecting his presence. 

"Oops, sorry Jeonginie..." The tall boy mocked. "Guess I'm still as clumsy as always." 

"It's fine, Hyunsik." Jeongin replied, turning to face Seungmin again. He looked scared and Seungmin could only glare more at the dark haired boy. 

"What? You aren't going to offer to buy me another soup?" Hyunsik asked Jeongin. 

"Why would he buy you another soup when you're the one that spilled it on him?" Seungmin questioned, his eyes narrowing at the three bullies. 

"Because he's a nice kid." Hyunsik replied, his hand gripping Jeongin's shoulder. "Oh...you aren't going to introduce me to you new friend?" 

"Hi, I'm Felix." The android greeted with a smile, seeming to not know about what they had been doing to Jeongin. 

"Nice to meet you Felix, I'm Hyunsik." 

Seungmin shifted in his seat as Hyunsik rested his other hand on Felix's shoulder. He didn't like this boy one bit. 

"Shouldn't you apologize for spilling your lunch on my friend?" Felix asked, looking up at Hyunsik. 

The taller boy snickered. "Trust me Felix, Jeongin here isn't worth the apology. If I were you I would find a new friend. One that isn't so weak and patheti-ah!" 

Seungmin's eyes went wide as he watched Hyunsik get pushed down to his knees, Felix standing now and holding his hand, forcing his wrist back. Seungmin noticed the dark irises of Felix's eyes begin to glow an icy blue, and he wasn't sure what to do. By now some of the people around them were staring. 

"You should stop talking about Jeongin like that." Felix warned, his voice a deep growl. "It's not very nice." 

Felix pushed back Hyunsik's hand, causing the other to fall on to his butt. He looked slightly scared but mostly pissed as he stood back up. 

"I would leave before he gets really mad." Seungmin advised with a smirk. 

Hyunsik scoffed. "You think I'd be scared of some stupid android? I knew you were a freak Jeongin, but having an android? Now that's-" 

Felix reached out and gripped Hyunsik's wrist as the dark haired boy went to touch Jeongin. Hyunsik looked like he was in pain as Felix gripped his wrist tighter. 

"I'm guessing you're the one who's been bullying Jeongin, am I correct?" Felix asked. 

Hyunsik nodded weakly. "And what about it?" 

Felix must've gripped Hyunsik's wrist tighter, because his face scrunched up in pain. "You lay a finger on him again, and I won't be so nice." Felix warned, dropping his wrist. 

"Whatever. You're just a bunch of scrap metal anyway and hardly worth my time." Hyunsik scoffed, before turning his attention to Jeongin. "Don't think this is over just yet." 

The three bullies walked away, and Seungmin reached across the table and grabbed Felix's hand. The android's eyes were still glowing blue. 

"Felix, it's okay now." Seungmin said. "They're gone." 

The blue glow slowly dulled back to brown and Felix smiled at Seungmin. His eyes wide and hopeful like he was waiting for something. 

"Jeongin, are you okay?" Felix asked, Seungmin noticing the younger had his head down on the table. 

Jeongin lifted his head. "Sorry you had to see that." 

"You should really talk with your advisor after we eat. I don't want him spinning another story about you." Seungmin said. 

"Here." Felix said, suddenly lifting up his sweater over his head, the people nearby either watching in confusion or looking away in embarrassment. 

"Whoa, Felix." Jeongin said, quickly pulling the sweater back down. A slight blush rising to his cheeks. "What are you doing?" 

"Switching clothes with you." Felix said. "I don't want you walking around with soup spilled all over you." 

"Actually, that might be a bad thing." Seungmin said. "It might help bring proof that Jeongin is the one being bullied." 

Felix and Jeongin nodded. 

"Might as well go now and report it then." Jeongin said, standing up. 

"I'll get you some food to go and meet you there." Seungmin said, getting up. "Take Felix with you." 

Jeongin nodded, grabbing Felix's hand and leading him towards the exit. 

Seungmin walked over to the food counter and began picking out some food. He hoped things went well for Jeongin, but with Felix there, Seungmin knew he wouldn't have anything to worry about. 

Seungmin smiled to himself, remembering Hyunsik's face as Felix threatened him. 

_ Hopefully Chan doesn't get a phone call about what happened earlier.  _

_ And hopefully Jeongin gets out of this all peacefully. _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**S.CHANGBIN**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Letting out a sigh, Changbin let himself sink against the seat of the taxi. Work was exhausting as usual and for some reason felt overwhelmingly busy. It didn't help that Jisung would sneak off and hide, trying to call Felix whenever he got the chance. 

While 3racha worked separately at times for other artists, their latest personal project required all three of them. They wanted to release a new album and now that their separate projects were finished for the time being, they could focus on their own work together. 

"I wish we could just go to bed." Jisung sighed, slouching beside Changbin. "I am not ready to mingle with a bunch of high society." 

"Maybe you can get a short nap in before we have to leave." Chan replied, getting money ready to pay the driver. 

Changbin wasn't ready to meet with his parents yet. The last time they were at a party, Changbin was introduced to every single available girl there. He knew they wanted him to start dating with marriage in mind, but Changbin wasn't really interested in anyone his parents tried to set him up with. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to date someone because they came from a family with money. He just wanted to meet someone he actually liked and could get along well with. 

The taxi came to a stop, and the three got out quickly. They walked up the driveway, and Changbin saw the car parked in front of the garage which meant the younger ones were home from school. 

Chan opened the door and Changbin entered their house, laughter greeting them at the door. It was nice to hear before the dreadful groans the night would bring. 

While it was nice to see family, Changbin knew none of the friends really enjoyed going to these sorts of parties. They were constantly suffocated by questions and the need to compete verbally about whose life was better. It was a bit toxic and drained them all afterwards. 

"You two look great." Chan complimented as the three older boys entered the living room. 

"Thanks." Seungmin replied, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. 

The brunette was wearing a loose, maroon button up shirt, the neckline dipping down past his collarbone. He had black dress pants on as well, his hair styled to show off more of his forehead with the sides pushed back slightly. Seungmin was also wearing a bit of gold jewelry but nothing too flashy. Just enough to be noticed. 

To Changbin, Seungmin looked pretty mature for his age, but whenever he dressed up formally Seungmin looked even older. There was a sophisticated aura about the younger which made Changbin feel Seungmin was more fit to be in a wealthy family versus himself. 

Jeongin was dressed in a white blouse shirt, maroon pants to match Seungmin's shirt. His hair was also styled more than usual with slight curls. He also wore some gold jewelry which stood out a little more than Seungmin's. 

Changbin knew Jeongin and Seungmin were not really the type to get so dressed up on their own, so he figured Minho or Hyunjin was home already. They always liked that kind of stuff. 

"Where's Felix?" Jisung asked. 

"He's upstairs with Hyunjin." Jeongin replied. 

"Hyunjin didn't want us to see Felix until his look was completely finished, so he made us wait down here." Seungmin added. 

"Is Minho here too?" Chan asked. 

"Yeah, he's getting ready also." Seungmin replied. 

"Then we better start before we're the ones causing us to be late." Jisung said, racing up the stairs. 

Changbin looked to Jeongin and motioned the younger to follow him upstairs. They entered Changbin's bedroom and he shut the door. 

He opened his closet, already knowing what he wanted to wear. He pulled down a black button up from the hanger and grabbed his black dress pants. 

Unlike Hyunjin and Minho, Changbin liked to be simple. 

"So, did you speak with your advisor today?" Changbin asked, closing the closet door slightly to change in private. 

"Yeah, I did." Jeongin replied, his voice sounding a bit weak. 

"And how did it go?" Changbin asked, putting on the dress pants. 

"Um...she said the school would look into it a little more." Jeongin replied. "I think she believed that I was really the one being bullied, but they would need more proof than just my statement." 

Changbin opened the closet door after buttoning up his shirt. 

"They want proof?" Changbin questioned, his tone a bit frustrated. "What do they need? You beaten up and in serious danger?" 

Jeongin shrugged as Changbin grabbed his silver watch from the dresser and put it on his wrist. He slipped on a few rings to finish off his look. 

There wasn't much to be done to his hair since part of it was shaved down and already styled over to one side. He figured it would be enough and hoped his parents wouldn't nag him about his appearance. 

"Seungmin and Felix vouched for me, but I'm not sure what they'll do with that since they might think they're biased." Jeongin replied. 

"Well, they seemed to believe your bullies." Changbin pointed out as he rolled up his sleeves neatly. 

"Hyunsik comes from a pretty wealthy family, so I'm sure they could easily spin me to be the bad guy." Jeongin said. 

"We have money too." Changbin replied. 

"But that's not how I want to solve this." Jeongin replied. "Plus, no one really knows that Chan is my legal guardian." 

Changbin let out a sigh. "I know this is something you probably want to figure out on your own, but you can always ask us for help. None of us want to see you struggle on your own." 

Jeongin nodded. "Thanks Changbin, I think you've been hanging around Chan too much though. You're starting to sound like him." 

Changbin rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger's hair, hoping his words were enough to encourage Jeongin. 

Leaving his bedroom, Changbin was surprised that Minho and Jisung were now in the living room. They were on the couch with Seungmin, waiting for everyone else. 

Jisung was pretty minimal in his dress attire as well, especially when they were compared to Minho or Hyunjin. They liked the elegant attire and accessories and always seemed to overdress for events, but they always seemed to steal everyone's attention. 

"Has anyone seen my dress shoes?" Chan asked, walking down the steps. 

"Are they in the entryway closet?" Seungmin asked, Chan rushing in that direction. 

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Chan announced that he found them. 

"Is Hyunjin almost ready?" Minho questioned, checking his watch. 

"How long does it usually take him?" Jeongin asked. 

"Usually Changbin is the last one ready, so Hyunjin must really be trying to make himself or Felix look good." Minho replied. "Not that either of them need to try that hard." 

As if on cue, Hyunjin's voice filled the living room. "Is everyone ready to go?" 

"Yes." Everyone replied. 

"Good, then let's go." Hyunjin said, emerging from the hall and walking down the stairs. 

Changbin began to move towards the front door, but his feet stopped when he caught a glimpse of Felix. Everyone seemed to be mesmerized by Felix's new look because it grew super quiet in the room. 

Hyunjin had put a bit of makeup around Felix's eyes and had part of his hair pulled back. He was dressed in a black blouse that had a collar that was cut even lower than Seungmin's, showing off a bit more of Felix's skin than he would've liked. The silk material shimmered under the light giving it a bit of contrast from the fabric of the black pants he was wearing. What really stood out though, was the silver jewelry Hyunjin had him decorated in. 

Changbin didn't even know Felix's ears were pierced. Or maybe Hyunjin did it himself just now? 

"If you all keep staring at him like that you'll freak him out." Hyunjin said, making everyone tear their gazes away. 

"Sorry, you just did such a great job." Chan said. 

Hyunjin grinned. "Well, if he's supposed to be working on a project with me he has to look the part, right?" 

"He's going to attract a lot of attention." Seungmin pointed out, making Changbin's fingers curl into his palm. "Not sure that's really what we wanted." 

"Too late now." Hyunjin replied. "Now let's go before we're late and attract even more attention." 

The group moved from their spots, and Changbin walked a little slower to the door than everyone else, wanting to hang back by Felix for a little bit. 

"We sort of match, Changbin." Felix said with a grin, moving closer to the blue haired boy, their hands wrapping around one another's. 

Changbin smiled proudly. "I guess we kind of do, don't we?" 

Felix nodded as he led them out of the house and to the car. The older couldn't help but stare at Felix, wondering how it was possible the android could go from being cute one second to ethereal the next. 

He knew he would have to keep an eye on Felix during the party. 

Changbin climbed into the back of the car, a little disappointed that Felix sat in the middle row with Jisung and Hyunjin. 

The engine of the car started and Changbin got buckled, a sudden thought popping up in his head. 

"You remembered to cover up the serial code on his neck, right?" Changbin asked Hyunjin. 

The blonde nodded. "No one should be able to see it. It was hard enough to find without it being covered." 

Chan cleared his throat as he began to back out of the driveway. "So, everyone remember the story for Felix?" 

"He's Jisung's age, works with Hyunjin on a confidential project, and lives with us because he's not from around here." Minho recited. 

Chan smiled. "Then I guess we're ready." 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Minho checked his phone placing it on do not disturb. He did not want any distractions while they were at the party. His focus would solely be on making sure things go smoothly tonight. 

"So we should try and stick together for the most part." Chan said. "If we need to branch off, who should Felix go with first?" 

"He can stick with me." Hyunjin said. "Since we're supposedly doing a project together, I think it would make the most sense." 

"Then you're on watch duty, don't mess it up." Jisung warned. 

"If any of us were to mess something up, it would be you." Hyunjin replied. 

"What?" 

"You get flustered easily and would probably expose something on accident." Hyunjin replied. 

Minho chuckled. "He has a point." 

"Then I guess you'll be smart enough to keep him away from me." Jisung replied. "Plus, my parents will probably be breathing down my neck the whole time." 

"I also want to put a rule in place." Chan said. "Please don't get drunk." 

"No promises." Jisung replied. 

Chan pulled the car over and parked it on the side of the long driveway. He turned off the car, and no one moved. 

"Ready to go?" Chan asked with a sigh. 

"Let's get this over with." Jisung replied, pushing open the car door. 

The group all got out of the car and Minho hung back with Hyunjin and Felix as they walked up the rest of the driveway. 

Unlike Minho, Jisung, Chan and Changbin grew up with wealth. They were very humble about it, so it was easy to forget just how rich their families were. 

The mansion was highly decorated for the occasion and Minho wondered what the night would bring. The last time he was at a party hosted by the Hans, Minho and Jisung had a bit too much to drink and had a "nice" dance together. Chan had scolded them later that night. 

The group walked up the steps behind a couple and waited to be allowed inside. Minho glanced over and saw Felix pressing his fingernail into the side of another finger, pushing rather hard against the skin. 

Reaching over, Minho grabbed one of Felix's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't worry, Felix, you'll be fine tonight." Minho assured as the group walked inside. 

He continued to hold Felix's hand, even as Jisung's parents approached them. A huge smile on his mother's face. 

"I'm so happy you all could make it." She greeted, hugging her son. "Oh, you have a new friend?" 

Before anyone else could introduce the android, Felix spoke up. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Han, I'm Felix." The android greeted with a smile. "You have a wonderful home." 

Mrs. Han smiled. "Thank you, Felix. It's nice to meet you." 

"So Felix, how did you happen to meet my son and his friends?" Mr. Han asked curiously. 

"Felix and I are working on an upcoming project together." Hyunjin answered. "And since he's from out of town, he's been staying with us." 

"I see...well I hope you boys are staying out of trouble." Mr. Han said. 

"Of course they are." Mrs. Han said. "They have Chan to keep everyone in check." 

The group chuckled and Minho felt the warm hand around his squeeze tighter. 

"Well, we'll let you get back to the rest of your guests." Chan said. "Happy birthday, Mr. Han." 

"Thank you, you boys have fun." Mr. Han replied, his eyes looking to Minho. "But not too much fun." 

Minho grinned. "I'll control my drinking this time, sir." 

Mr. and Mrs. Han chuckled as the group walked away, disappearing in the crowd. Like they thought, Jisung stuck around his parents a little longer. 

"Well, that actually went well." Hyunjin said. "Hopefully the rest of the night is like that." 

"Hopefully..." Chan replied. "Changbin and I might get spotted by our parents soon so we might branch out just so there is less attention on Felix." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but people have been staring at us since we arrived." Minho said, noticing all the glances their way. 

"As long as they don't approach us, it's fine." Changbin replied. 

"Changbin and I will search for our parents, the rest of you can party responsibly." Chan said. "And Felix, if you get separated from one of us, just head to the front door and wait for one of us, okay?" 

Felix nodded, dropping his hand from Minho's. The older silently wished it stayed. 

The two producers disappeared into the crowd, leaving just five of them together. 

"So...what should we do?" Jeongin asked. 

"We should find the snack table." Minho said. "We didn't get dinner afterall." 

The five all exchanged glances before they made a _(not so)_ discrete dash to the food table. Minho made sure Felix was still following, not wanting to be the one to lose him. 

While they were to the food table, Minho began to notice Felix was acting a little strange. He seemed...spaced out, not to mention he was trying to hurt himself when they first arrived. 

"Felix? Are you feeling okay?" Minho asked, eating another small hors d'oeuvre. 

The android looked to Minho, a smile appearing on his lips as he nodded. 

"I am just trying to take everything in." Felix replied. "Sorry, if I worried you." 

"If something is bothering you, you can always tell one of us." Minho said. "And if you start to get overwhelmed while we're here, let us know." 

Felix nodded. "I will."

"Um excuse me." A girl said, her voice sweet and shy. 

Minho smiled to himself as he saw two girls trying to persuade Jeongin and Seungmin to dance. Surprisingly, they seemed to agree, leaving Hyunjin, Minho and Felix. 

"And then there were three." Hyunjin sighed. 

"Three of the best looking people here." Minho added. "Objectively speaking..." 

"Is this really the place Jisung grew up in?" Felix asked, his eyes still wandering around the kitchen. 

"Yep." Hyunjin replied. "He moved out when he was in high school." 

"Why?" 

"Chan and Changbin convinced him to join them in buying a house together. They finished high school and started producing music, which was around the time the rest of us joined the house." Minho explained. 

"I don't think I'd want to stay here either." Felix said. "It seems like it would get really lonely if I was stuck here on my own." 

Minho nodded. "That was part of the reason why he moved in with Chan and Changbin. Their parents were usually super busy with work so they were all always home alone." 

A tap on Minho's shoulder had the boy turning around, seeing a girl who looked much more confident than the two that had asked Seungmin and Jeongin to dance. 

"Care to dance with me?" She asked. 

Minho looked to Hyunjin, the blonde nodding. His eyes moved to Felix, the android looking down at his shoes. 

Minho smiled and turned back to the girl. "Sure, lead the way." 

The girl grinned and Minho let himself be pulled away. He wanted to stay by Felix, but he also wanted to be somewhat considerate. Minho was never known to turn a girl down for a dance. 

_ Maybe after this, I'll get Felix to dance with me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week and stay safe❤


	9. [9] Side Effects May Include: Psychosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you are all having a good week.
> 
> (Also the end of SKZ Code: Ep.3 really surprised me and I was not ready to be spooked. If you have not watched SKZ Code on YouTube, I would highly recommend.)

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Being alone with Felix wasn't a bad thing. Hyunjin actually enjoyed it since they could spend time together and get closer to one another. After the makeout session they had yesterday, Hyunjin couldn't get the memory out of his head. 

He wanted to grow closer with Felix, a goal to date the android in mind. It had only been a few days since he arrived, but Hyunjin couldn't deny he found the other attractive and was falling in love with Felix's sweet personality more and more. 

Hyunjin took another sip of his drink, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out, frowning down at the screen. 

_ Why can't they understand and leave me alone?  _

"Hyunjin? Is everything okay?" Felix asked, Hyunjin locking his phone before the other could see the screen. 

"Yeah, everything is fine." Hyunjin replied, finishing off his drink and swapped his empty glass for a full one. 

_ Just one more...to take the edge off.  _

Hyunjin downed the drink and set the glass on the table. He leaned against Felix as they stood by the edge of the common room. 

Hyunjin's phone began to ring this time, the blonde getting more upset by the constant annoyance. He finally decided to answer the call, wanting his mother to just stop bothering him for money. 

"Felix, can you wait here for a second? I'll just be over here for a little bit." Hyunjin said. 

Felix nodded and Hyunjin let his thumb hit the answer button. He moved over to a more private spot, his eyes still able to watch Felix. 

"Hello?" Hyunjin greeted. 

"Hyunjin, you answered." His mother said, sounding surprised. "Look, I know you are still upset with your father and I, but we really need the check you sent us." 

"I spoke with my bank, and they said it went through to your account." Hyunjin replied, with an exasperated sigh. "So please stop asking me for money, or I'll have to-" 

"Your bank must be lying to you because it is not in our account." His mother interrupted, her tone still sweet. "Please Jinnie, we just need a little money for-" 

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't help you anymore." Hyunjin said, not wanting to hear anymore excuses or guilt trips. He could feel his chest tighten and his stomach knot as he let more words leave his lips. "Unless it is a serious emergency, or you want to actually see me, please don't contact me anymore." 

"But sweetie, your father and I really need your help." 

Hyunjin let out another sigh. "You both need help, just not my help." Hyunjin replied. "It's not healthy for you or me to keep doing this, so this is the end. If you want to get some real help for your problems, I will help you with that, but this will be the end." 

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and Hyunjin could feel his body trembling. He wanted to hear his mother say something...anything. He wanted her to agree to get help, yet she didn't. 

If hearts were made of glass, Hyunjin was sure everyone would hear his shatter into millions of pieces as his phone informed him his mom had hung up. He really hated to cut them off since they were the ones who loved and raised him, but Hyunjin knew it didn't do anyone any good to keep up with that kind of relationship. 

A server walked by and Hyunjin snagged a drink from the tray as he walked by. He downed his third glass and returned to where he left Felix, his body warming up and his mind becoming light. 

Felix smiled seeing Hyunjin, the older wrapping an arm around the android for support. An unfamiliar chuckle made the blonde tense up, he didn't even notice the stranger before. 

"Seems like your friend is having a good time." The man said. 

Felix smiled sweetly, Hyunjin pulling the android a little closer to him as he inspected the man in front of them. 

He was an older guy dressed in a suit and tie. If Hyunjin had to guess, he was some sort of CEO or highly established businessman. 

"Hyunjin, this is Jinwoo. Jinwoo, this is Hyunjin." Felix introduced. "He works for an electronics company." 

The man smiled and extended his hand out for Hyunjin to shake. "It's nice to meet you Hyunjin. I've seen some of your works, and I'm always impressed." 

Hyunjin returned a tight smile, letting their hands drop. "Thanks." 

"Felix was telling me you two were going to work on a project together. I'll be interested to see the end result." Jinwoo said, his eyes returning to Felix. "Maybe our company could have you two model for our upcoming releases." 

Hyunjin didn't like the way the man's eyes looked at Felix. Even in his mildly drunken state, Hyunjin knew predatory eyes when he saw them. 

"Sorry, but we have to get back to our friends." Hyunjin said, trying to lead Felix away. "It was nice to meet you, Jinwoo." 

The man smiled, but it was a bit twisted in Hyunjin's opinion. "The pleasure was all mine." 

Hyunjin continued to lead Felix away into the crowd, grabbing another drink from a server as they walked. He could still feel the pain his mother left. 

"You should try and avoid talking with strangers without one of us around." Hyunjin said, taking a sip from his glass. 

"Sorry, he just seemed nice." Felix replied. "And I didn't want to be rude when he started a conversation." 

Hyunjin sighed, finishing off his glass. Regret filling his stomach. He knew his alcohol limit, but he didn't listen. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Felix asked. "Your body temperature is rising." 

Hyunjin nodded, his mind becoming even more hazy. "I'm fine." He assured, stopping them near a wall. 

The sound of a bell filled the room and the roar of voices silenced, attention focusing in the center of the room. Jisung was beside his parents as Mrs. Han began to speak. 

Her words never reached Hyunjin's ears, because he was focused on his own family troubles. He wished he could see them and celebrate holidays like they used to. He wished they wanted to see him because they missed him, not because they wanted money. 

Another server passed and Hyunjin grabbed another drink. 

"I'm not sure you should keep drinking that." Felix said, concern lacing his voice. "You seem a bit...tipsy." 

"I'm fine." Hyunjin replied, downing his last drink for the night. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Felix didn't know what to do. Hyunjin was leaning heavily on Felix and didn't seem like he was in his usual state of mind. The human had a lot of drinks and that was the only conclusion Felix had to why Hyunjin was acting a bit strange. 

The android remembered Hyunjin's conversation with his parents from a few days ago and figured that's what was bothering him again tonight. Felix wanted to help, but he remembered he was supposed to have erased that memory. So, Felix did his best to just be there for Hyunjin to lean on. 

_ Maybe I should go find someone else who can help him?  _

"Felix." Hyunjin whined, snuggling closer to the other. "Why don't they love me anymore?" 

Felix patted Hyunjin's head, letting his fingers pet through the other's hair. "Who are you talking about?" 

"My parents." Hyunjin replied. "They keep asking me for money, and never ask how I'm doing anymore. It's like they don't care about me as a person like they used to." 

Felix didn't know what to say. He didn't have parents, so he wasn't sure of the attachment of a family, but he knew humans usually valued that bond. The android wasn't sure how to comfort Hyunjin through this. 

_If only I was human and could understand..._

"Hyunjin, I'm sure deep down your parents still love you." Felix replied, doing his best to console. "But even if they don't, you always have your friends. They care a lot about you." 

"And what about you?" Hyunjin asked, stumbling a little. "Do you care about me?" 

Felix supported the other more. "Of course I do."

"Do you love me?" 

The sudden question had Felix quiet, his smile fading. He remembered he had said those words to Jeongin. It was in the moment and Felix said it to make the younger feel better. He didn't expect those words to be such a big deal, but they were. 

_ Love...  _

_ Is that what I feel towards them?  _

"I do." Felix replied, ignoring his thoughts. "I love you." 

Hyunjin grinned and Felix was happy to see the other smile. 

"Now Jeongin can't brag about being the only one you said you love." Hyunjin said, his face moving closer to Felix's. 

The android stared into Hyunjin's eyes, trying to read the other's emotion. 

"Do you need some help?" A familiar voice asked, making Felix turn his head. 

It was Jinwoo. 

"I think I'm okay." Felix replied with a reassuring smile. 

Hyunjin's whole body weight was suddenly against Felix, catching the android off guard. They both stumbled to the side a little, and Jinwoo helped steady them with a chuckle. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I guess I could use some help finding one of our friends." Felix replied, backing away from Jinwoo's arms. 

"Sure, what do they look like?" 

Felix tried to think of people that would be able to help in the moment. From what he observed in the past few days there were three names that came to mind immediately. 

"Chan has fluffy, light brown hair and is wearing a dark blue button up. Seungmin has dark brown hair and is wearing a maroon shirt. And Changbin has blue hair and is wearing all black." 

Jinwoo nodded. "Wait here, I'll go look for them." 

Felix nodded, happy to receive the help. Meeting Jinwoo was sort of by chance. While Hyunjin was on the phone, the man had approached him and started a conversation. Felix figured he'd respond since Jinwoo seemed friendly. 

"Felix, I don't feel very good." Hyunjin mumbled, his head resting against Felix's shoulder. "I think I should go into a bathroom." 

Felix looked to the blonde in worry, not sure what to do. 

Jinwoo said to wait here, but if Hyunjin feels sick maybe I should leave? I can always just bring Hyunjim to the bathroom and then come back here and wait. 

Felix looked around, unsure which way to go. With all the people around it was hard to really know which way the bathroom was. 

Taking a chance, Felix started leading Hyunjin through the crowd to the left, a few people staring as they passed. The android had no idea where he was going, but he hoped they would stumble upon a bathroom soon. 

Felix's ears picked up on a few whispers, some people recognizing Hyunjin. Some noticed and whispered about Felix, the android picking up his pace when Hyunjin groaned in pain. 

Getting away from the main crowd, Felix found a small bathroom. He guided Hyunjin in and closed the door. 

Hyunjin stumbled over to the toilet, and Felix wasn't completely sure what to do next. 

"Hyunjin, what should I-" 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Felix opened it just a crack. He saw Chan and immediately felt relieved. The android opened up the door more and let the older in. 

"How did you know we were in here?" Felix asked as Chan walked over to Hyunjin. 

"Someone came and got me. He said you walked this way." Chan replied, the brunette turning to Hyunjin. "I thought I told you not to get drunk tonight?" 

"I'm not drunk." Hyunjin protested, clutching his stomach. 

Chan let out a sigh. "Felix, I think I'm going to take Hyunjin home, but I'll help you find someone else first." 

Felix nodded and Chan told Hyunjin he'd be back. The two left the bathroom and Chan looked a little stressed. He seemed used to the situation though. 

"Sorry to do this to you." Chan said, maneuvering them through the party. His head swiveled around, not stopping until he seemed to have found a target. 

"It's okay." Felix said, spotting a familiar face in the crowd. "I'll stay with Jisung." 

Chan tapped on the other's shoulder, Jisung flinching at the contact. 

"What's wrong?" Jisung asked immediately, turning around. 

"I need to take Hyunjin home. Somehow he got drunk already, so I'm going to leave Felix with you." Chan replied. 

Jisung nodded and Felix waved as Chan went back towards the bathroom. 

"Did Hyunjin really get drunk?" Jisung asked, moving them from the center of the room towards the wall. 

"He had about four drinks, I think." Felix replied. "Maybe more." 

Jisung shook his head in disappointment. "I'll have to have a talk with him later. I don't know how he could drink so heavily, especially since he was going to watch you." 

The android smiled as Jisung wrapped him in a hug, enjoying the affection. 

"I think he's just struggling with something personal." Felix tried to hint at. 

"Still, he should know better." Jisung replied. 

Felix shrugged, something still on his mind. "Do you get along well with your family?" 

"For the most part." Jisung replied. "I think we get along better now than when I was a kid. Why the sudden question?" 

"I just...I was curious about what it was like to have parents. If all humans get along with the ones who raise them." Felix replied, not wanting his intentions to be obvious. 

"Not all children and parents get along." Jisung replied. "And you shouldn't worry about not having parents. You have us." 

Felix smiled back to Jisung, feeling a little better. He still worried for Hyunjin and promised himself he would work harder to cheer the other up. 

_ But for now, I will focus on this party.  _

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

The house was dimly lit, a warm yellow glow filling the party space. Most people were in the living and entry space, but there was a good crowd that was in the family ballroom. 

Jisung had managed to hide from his parents after the birthday speech, not wanting to be introduced to anymore people. It was the one thing he hated about coming to parties. No matter how many times they were held, Jisung was always dragged around and introduced to so many people. Some old and some new. 

Not wanting to wait around for his parents to find him again, Jisung wrapped his hand around Felix's. He dragged the android towards the ballroom, knowing his parents wouldn't look for him there. 

Jisung stayed on alert, his eyes constantly searching his path for his parents. Luckily, they weren't in sight. 

"Where are we going?" Felix asked curiously. 

"We're going to the ballroom." Jisung replied, leading them into the large open room. "You and I are going to dance." 

"Dance? Like what Hyunjin and Minho showed me?" Felix asked. 

The two names made Jisung pout, his hand tightening around Felix's. "It's probably different, but I'll teach you." 

Jisung moved around a few people standing by, pulling Felix into the dancing space. The music was more classical than he usually danced to when the group occasionally went out to clubs, or he made the occasional appearance in danceracha dance videos. But Jisung still knew how to slow dance. 

Grabbing Felix's other hand, Jisung placed it on his shoulder before wrapping his own hand around Felix's waist. 

With their hands connected, Jisung began to lead them. He tried to match their steps to the melody, Felix looking down at his feet. 

Jisung chuckled. "You can look at me, Felix. Trust your feet." 

The android lifted his eyes, locking them with Jisung's as they moved slowly at first. Jisung picked up the pace, Felix following each step. He was a little hesitant still but Jisung thought it was cute. He was happy he could be the first one to slow dance with Felix and teach him. 

The music shifted in melody and Jisung changed up their moves a little, hardly noticing how much they had moved towards the center of the dance floor. 

"Do you trust me?" Jisung asked, his eyes still locked with Felix's. 

The android nodded. "Yes." 

Jisung grinned and spun Felix around. He pulled the android back in, their bodies even closer together than before. 

Felix seemed a little shocked by the sudden action, but a smile stretched across his lips as they continued dancing. It was like a wave of confidence suddenly consumed him and Jisung loved watching as the android became more loose with his dancing. 

The music seemed to drown everything out around the two, both mesmerized by the other. Jisung couldn't be bothered to take his eyes away from Felix even as they separated again, both now dancing on their own. 

Jisung couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Felix's cute demeanor now gone and replaced with something Jisung could only describe as personified temptation. The android went from a pure angel to a sinful demon in a split second. 

The two slowly made their way closer to each other, Jisung being pulled in by Felix's alluring gaze and movements. The way Felix moved was much more flexible and fluid than what Jisung original thought was possible for an android. 

Their bodies reached one another and both boys raised their hands caressing the other's cheek as they circled each other. It was like their minds were in sync which only made things more perfect in his eyes. 

The music came to an end, Jisung and Felix's face close. Their lips were almost touching and Jisung could feel himself being pulled closer. 

A round of applause snapped Jisung from his trance, the two suddenly looking around at the crowd that was formed. All the previous dancers were in the crowd, the dance floor completely empty except for Jisung and Felix. 

Jisung's eyes met with two familiar faces, Seungmin and Jeongin both clapping along, smug smiles on their faces that made Jisung's ears heat up. 

"That was fun." Felix said, earning Jisung's attention back. 

Jisung smiled, his eyes looking to the android's lips briefly. 

_ I should've just gone for it.  _

"Jisung!" An all too familiar voice called out, making Jisung flinch. He didn't even have to look to know it was his mom. "Can I speak to you for a second?" 

Jisung rested his hand on Felix's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as he passed by. The crowd parted for Jisung as he left the ballroom, not ready to hear what his mom had to say. 

Jisung looked back, catching one last glimpse of Felix. He swore the blonde looked...disappointed, but maybe it was just what Jisung wanted to see. 

"I heard there was a great couple dancing, but I would've never thought it would be you and another man." His mom said, leading him to a private room and closing the door. 

Jisung's teeth pressed into his bottom lip for a second before speaking. "Mom, I-" 

"I'm disappointed in you Jisung." His mom said, her voice stern. 

"I didn't-" 

"How could you not tell me you were dating someone?" She asked, her voice suddenly chipper yet offended. "If I would've known you and Felix were dating I would've had something special prepared." 

Jisung tried not to chuckle at his mother as she rambled on. "Mom, calm down. Felix and I are not-" 

"Don't lie to me, Han Jisung." She interrupted. "I saw how you two danced together, and there is no way you can convince me that you and Felix are not dating. I could tell you wanted to kiss him." 

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up, not wanting to tall about this with his mom. 

"Felix is just a...just a friend." Jisung tried to assure. 

His mom raised a brow and crossed her arms, clearly not buying it. "You've never danced like that with one of your friends before...except for maybe Minho, but I know you two are like that." 

Jisung rolled his eyes, knowing he'd never be able to erase that drunken dance with the older. "Even if Felix and I were dating, you wouldn't be mad?" Jisung asked. 

His mom shook her head. "Of course not, I would just be happy you finally found someone." 

"Even if Felix wasn't exactly human..." 

Jisung watched his mother's eyes change briefly. He couldn't quite read her emotion but he didn't like the silence. 

"So, Felix is an android?" She asked. 

Jisung nodded. "Yes, he is."

His mom let out a small sigh, but smiled sweetly. "I don't mind as long as he can make you happy. I know your father and I weren't always around for you as a child, and if you find happiness in being with Felix than I'll accept it." 

Jisung smiled, happy she didn't mind. 

"Of course, I don't want all the details of your relationship." She said, making Jisung blush more. "And I'm not so sure we should tell your father about Felix being an android. I'm not sure how he will respond since he doesn't seem to...enjoy their presence." 

Jisung nodded and smiled. "Thanks mom." 

"The next time I see you, you and Felix better be dating officially." She said. "Then we can all have dinner together and I can start planning a wedding." 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Trust me, dating Felix might be more difficult than you think." 

"You just need to be the one to make a move first, Jisung." His mom said. "Did I ever tell you the story about how your father and I met? I was being sought after by two other guys, and your father..." 

Jisung smiled to himself, letting his mom ramble on again. He didn't plan for things to turn out this way but he was glad his mom wasn't upset or angry. It felt nice that she approved of Felix and of what could be in the future. 

_ Even if I make a move first, will things change?  _

_ What will the other's do?  _

_ Would Felix even love me back?  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 19, XX46 ]**

Jeongin hoped Jisung would be okay, no one daring to speak as he left the ballroom with Mrs. Han. She sounded angry or upset and Jeongin already had sympathies for the older. 

Felix was left in the center of the dance floor, alone. Jeongin excused himself from the girl he was dancing with earlier and was about to walk out to Felix. He stopped in surprise, seeing another man had approached the android first. 

Jeongin didn't recognize the man, but Felix seemed to which made the younger curious. 

"Should we go out there?" Jeongin asked Seungmin. 

"Probably." The brunette replied, the two walking out towards Felix. 

Thankfully, the other party goers returned to the dance floor and were sucked back into their own worlds again. 

As the two got closer to Felix, Jeongin noticed the stranger's eyes moving up and down Felix's body. The sight made Jeongin's skin crawl a little, but he ignored it, not sure if he was seeing it right. 

"Hey Felix, we should probably get going." Seungmin said as he grabbed the android's shoulder. 

Felix turned and smiled with a nod before eating forward again. "Thanks for the offer Jinwoo, but it looks like I have to go." 

"I understand, it was great to meet you, Felix." 

"It was great to meet you too. Thanks for your help earlier." 

Felix began to leave the ballroom, Seungmin and Jeongin following behind. The youngest was still a little confused as to how Felix knew the older man but he didn't want to ask since they were away from him now. 

"Where are the others?" Felix asked. 

"We have yet to find them." Seungmin replied. "Why don't you and Jeongin get the other's and I'll wait up here?" 

Felix nodded and began to walk off, Jeonging eating stopped by the brunette. 

"I'll call Chan to pick us up. He texted me earlier and said he brought Hyunjin home." Seungmin said. "Make sure you keep an eye on Felix, I'm not sure some people here have the best intentions." 

Jeongin nodded and ran off to catch up to Felix. He could tell Seungmin had felt something was off with the stranger too which was slightly concerning. 

"Jeongin?" Felix said. "Do you think I got Jisung in trouble?" 

"No, it wasn't you." Jeongin replied. 

"There you are." Minho's voice said, an arm wrapping around both Jeongin and Felix. "Is it time to go yet?" 

Jeongin nodded. "We have to find Jisung and Changbin first." 

"I saw Changbin earlier, so I'll go get him and meet you up front." Minho said, disappearing as quickly as he showed up. 

Jeongin stopped Felix, unsure if they would find Jisung in the crowd since he could still be with his mom. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the other telling him to meet them outside. 

Jeongin grabbed Felix's hand and led him back towards the front door, finding Seungmin still waiting. 

"I texted Jisung and Minho went to get Changbin." Jeongin said. 

Seungmin nodded and opened the door. He had Felix exit first, Jeongin noticing Seungmin's eyes lingering back before following them out. He closed the door and Jeongin looked skeptically at Seungmin. 

"What were you looking at?" Jeongin whispered as they sat down on the front steps, Felix standing away from them, looking up at the moon. 

"That man was watching me when you and Felix were gone, and he was watching us leave." Seungmin replied. "It's a little creepy." 

The door opened and both boys flinched as they turned, relaxing when it was just Minho and Changbin. 

"You weren't talking about anything bad were you?" Minho asked teasingly, noticing how on edge they were. 

"Nope." Jeongin replied with a smile, looking back to Felix. 

Even under the dark of night, Jeongin could see the way Felix's nail dug into the side of his finger. He wondered if it was a conscious act. He remembered the puncture in Felix's lip that they had to fix earlier, due to him digging his nail in. 

"Felix?" Jeongin called out, grabbing the android's attention. "You should come sit over here so Chan doesn't run you over when he pulls up." 

Jeongin patted the stop on the step next to him, coaxing Felix over. The android sat down and Jeongin pulled him closer, running his hand up and down Felix's arm. 

A slight breeze snuck it's way down Jeongin's shirt and the boy shivered. Felix stood up and moved out of the younger's grasp. He moved behind Jeongin and sat back down, wrapping his arms around him. Jeongin's back was pressed close to Felix, the android warming him up. 

Jeongin smiled and leaned back further to get warmer. 

The door opened again and Jisung walked out, letting out a little shout at the cold. 

"You're still alive." Seungmin announced. 

"Yeah, my mom actually wasn't mad." Jisung replied. "I even told her Felix was an android and she was okay with it." 

"Really?" Changbin asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, but she doesn't want my dad to know yet. She doesn't think he'd handle it too well." Jisung replied. 

"I heard you and Felix had a pretty great dance together." Minho said, jabbing Jisung with his elbow. "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. He has some nice moves." 

"We should've made Changbin dance with him." Jeongin teased, the older raising his hand to smack the youngest but retreating. 

"You're lucky that I like you." Changbin muttered, crossing his arms. 

"So you don't like the rest of us?" Minho questioned, earning a smack to the chest. 

"I do, Jeongin is just above the rest of you on my list." Changbin replied. 

"Even Felix?" Minho questioned again, running away before Changbin could hit him again. 

Headlights blinded the group and Jeongin shielded his eyes as he stood up, already missing Felix's warmth from his back. 

He rushed over to the car and got in the back, wanting to get out of the cold. Minho sat down between Jeongin and Seungmin while Changbin and Felix sat in the middle row and Jisung up front with Chan. 

"Is Hyunjin okay?" Felix asked as Changbin helped the android get buckled. 

"Yeah, he's sleeping now." Chan replied. "So how was party?" 

"Seungmin and Jeongin both got asked to dance and seemed to have a good time." Minho replied. "And Jisung and Felix seemed to have a great time dancing together. I even heard they got applause at the end." 

Jeongin had to admit that he was surprised by how in sync Jisung and Felix were when they danced together. The whole dance seemed pre-planned but Jeongin knew it wasn't. Felix had just learned about dancing yesterday but already seemed like someone who danced his whole life. It was amazing. 

Jeongin sort of wished he was the one that got to dance with Felix, but he was happy for Jisung. Clearly he got a moment he wanted with Felix. 

"So Jeongin, I got an email from the school while I was helping Hyunjin." Chan said. "I'm happy and proud that you went and talked with someone about the bullying. They said that a few people had testified for you and thag Hyunsik shouldn't be bothering you anymore." 

"Did he get expelled?" Jisung asked. 

"They didn't give me details, but I would hope he had some sort of punishment like that." Chan replied. 

"Good riddance." Seungmin sighed. 

Jeongin felt like a weight left his shoulders, happy he had one less thing to worry about hopefully. He wondered who had spoken on his behalf and was really grateful. 

"If someone ever tries to touch a hair on your head again, you better tell us." Minho warned. "I'll personally make sure they're dealt with." 

Jeongin chuckled as Minho embraced him and gave a tight squeeze. 

"And how are you going to do that?" Jeongin asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Minho replied with a smirk. "But don't be surprised if the said bully goes missing." 

"If you end up in jail, none of us are going to bail you out." Changbin said, Minho swatting the back of his head. 

"Of course you wouldn't, you're stingy with your money." Minho said. "But Jisung would." 

"Forget it." Jisung replied quickly. "If you get yourself stuck in jail that's your problem." 

Jeongin smiled as Minho pouted. "Chan wouldn't leave me hanging." 

"If you end up on bail, I will not be quick to come get you." Chan replied. 

"Felix will save me then." Minho said as the car filled with laughter. 

"Save you from what?" Felix asked. 

Minho let out a sigh as he sank back against the seat. A new smirk settling on his lips. 

"I guess this is all assuming I get caught." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your responses. Your explanations were interesting to read and helped me gage how the relationships were unfolding in the audience's eyes.


	10. [10] Side Effects May Include: Numbness

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**S.CHANGBIN**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

Not having to wake up to an alarm was one of the best feelings Changbin has experienced in a while. It was his day off today, which he had forgotten until he checked his calendar last night after the party. Jisung pouted and complained about it all the way to bed. 

Rolling over, Changbin checked the clock. Unfortunately, it wasn't much later than when he usually woke up, his internal clock stuck in routine. 

A loud crash came from downstairs which made Changbin sit up quickly. He pushed back the covers and dashed downstairs. 

Felix was standing in the kitchen, his back to Changbin. Cans and small boxes of food were scattered on the floor around him. One of the cupboard shelves had fallen. 

The android crouched down and Changbin moved closer to the kitchen. 

"Felix, are you okay?' Changbin asked, picking up a can that rolled a ways away. 

The android whipped his head around, fear clouding his eyes. It made Changbin's chest tighten. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the shelf I just wanted to-" 

"Felix, it's okay." Changbin said. "I'm not mad." 

The android seemed to become more relieved hearing that and Changbin felt another tug at his heart. 

_Does he think I'm always going to yell at him for accidents?_

_I didn't...I should've never yelled at him._

Letting out a sigh, Changbin helped Felix pick up the kitchen. The shelf that had fallen was on the lower side, the blue haired boy wondering why it fell in the first place. 

"So how did this happen?" Changbin asked, placing the damaged cans in one pile and the rest in another. 

"I was trying to reach the pancake mix, but it was on the top shelf. While I was reaching up, I must have put too much pressure on the lower shelf." Felix replied, his eyes to the ground. 

Changbin looked in the cupboard finding the pancake mix on the top shelf, taunting him. 

_Who the hell put it up there?_

Reaching under the sink, Changbin pulled out a step stool. He stood on it and got down the pancake mix, handing it to Felix. 

"For the record, everyone uses this stool." Changbin said, placing it back under the sink. "Also, why were you trying to make pancakes?" 

"I wanted to make you breakfast, and Jisung said that there was pancake mix in the cupboard." Felix replied. 

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Changbin asked, noticing a change in Felix's expression. 

The android shook his head. "I am fine." 

Changbin could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't going to pry it out of the android. He didn't think it was too serious and figured he was just scared of Changbin yelling at him again. The thought hurt some more. 

"Why don't we clean the kitchen a little, and then you can make pancakes?" Changbin suggested. 

Felix nodded and the older grabbed a trash bag. He put all the dented cans in the trash bag and tied it closed. He handed it to Felix and had him go put it in the trash outside while he took out the broken shelf and placed it against the wall. He moved all the remaining boxes and cans to the side of the counter to give Felix space to work. 

"Thanks for helping." Felix said as he returned. "I hope I didn't wake you up." 

Changbin shook his head. "Don't worry, you didn't." 

Felix smiled as Changbin ruffled the other's hair, unsure where the sudden urge came from. He enjoyed the way the android leaned into his hand though, much like a pet dog or cat would. It made Changbin smile. 

"Did everyone else leave already?" Changbin asked, pulling his hand away. 

"Yeah. Seungmin and Jeongin were the last two to leave, and they left seventeen minutes ago." Felix replied, grabbing a pan. "So what are your plans for the day? Chan told me you had the day off." 

"I was thinking about just lounging around at home. It's not everyday I get a day off." Changbin replied, sitting at the counter to watch Felix work. 

"Should I clean the house then?" Felix asked, shrinking into himself a little. "I can give you some space, if you want?" 

"You're free to do whatever you want, Felix." Changbin replied. "But I would enjoy the company." 

Felix smiled as he started getting out ingredients. The android mixed them together in a bowl, creating a light colored batter. Felix turned on the stove and put a sliver of butter into the pan. 

"Did you get to talk with your parents last night?" Felix asked. 

Changbin nodded, though he wasn't sure he would say it was enjoyable. The whole night they kept introducing him to girls who were "eligible" bachelorettes. He tried to get away multiple times, but his mother had a pretty tight grip. Minho showing up to get him so they could leave was quite the relief. 

"I did." Changbin replied, wanting to change the topic. "Did you have fun?" 

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I did. I met this one guy who was very nice, and I got to dance with Jisung which was fun." 

"I heard you two danced well together." Changbin said, trying not to be jealous about he event or the things he heard from other party goers last night. 

"I guess so." Felix replied, pouring some of the batter into the pan. 

"So who was this man you met?" Changbin asked, wondering if any of the other knew about it. 

"His name was Jinwoo." Felix replied. "He was the CEO for an electronics company." 

Changbin nodded. "Did he say which one?" 

Felix thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he didn't." 

It grew quiet between the two, the only sound being the sizzling in the pan. Changbin continued watching Felix work, wondering if the android genuinely enjoyed cooking and baking, or if he was just "programmed" to do it so he could be more useful. 

Felix placed a other pancake on Changbin's plate, and the blue haired boy dug in once again. He enjoyed his pamcake breakfast, but enjoyed it more because Changbin was sure he was the first to get a breakfast cooked by Felix. 

It may not be as great as a first kiss or something, but Changbin was happy enough to just have something small. Something mundane, yet meaningful. Usually Changbin made his own breakfast, so having someone else make it for him was nice. 

"Changbin, can I ask you something?" The blonde asked, breaking the silence. 

Changbin nodded. "Go ahead." 

"Do humans drink alcohol and get drunk when they are sad or in pain?" Felix asked, his eyes glued to the pan. 

Changbin raised a brow, wondering where this question came from. "Sometimes. It's not always the healthiest way to deal with issues, but some people drink alcohol to feel better." 

"Do any of you get drunk when you feel bad?" Felix asked, flipping the pancake. 

"I guess it depends on the situation." Changbin replied, trying to create a list in his head. "Jisung and Hyunjin drink a lot when they feel bad. Minho drinks a lot too, but he just does it because he wants to most times. Um...Chan and Seungmin both drink occasionally but usually stop before they get super drunk. And Jeongin...I don't think I've seen him drink any alcohol." 

"And what about you?" Felix asked, silverware and a plate with a single pancake being set in front of Changbin along with butter and syrup. 

"I guess I'll drink if it's offered. I guess I'll get super drunk if I'm dealing with something that's really bothering me, but I've only ever done that once." Changbin replied, Felix pouring another pancake into the pan. 

"So Hyunjin gets drunk when he's upset?" Felix muttered, mostly to himself it seemed, but it piqued Changbin's interest. 

"You seem to be asking and worrying about Hyunjin a lot lately, is something going on with him?" Changbin asked. 

Felix looked hesitant as he stared down at the pan. "He...you won't tell him I told you, will you?" 

Changbin shook his head. "Not unless it's life threatening." 

Felix nodded, flipping the pancake. "I was supposed to have erased the memory, but I didn't because I was worried." Felix said. "I overheard him talking with his mom over the phone a few days ago, and he didn't sound very happy. I think it was about money or something like that." 

Changbin took another bite of his breakfast, knowing what Felix overheard. It wasn't new for Hyunjin to get calls and texts from his parents asking for money. It was a sad situation for sure, and Changbin could only imagine how Hyunjin felt. It had been a year or so since the last time Changbin was aware of Hyunjin getting those kinds of messages. 

Changbin didn't always agree with his parents, but at least they still somewhat cared about his wellbeing. Hyunjin seemed to have lost that parental love once he really rose to fame. 

From what Changbin knew, Hyunjin didn't even want to be a model or actor growing up. His parents were the ones that pushed him in that direction and he followed. 

Changbin could sympathize with that aspect, his own parents wanting him to be a lawyer. Thankfully, 3racha was formed and their parents got off their backs about going into the music business. 

"You shouldn't worry too much about it." Changbin said. "He deals with this from time to time, but things will work themselves out soon." 

The android nodded, adding another pancake to Changbin's plate. It was slightly burnt but nothing syrup wouldn't fix. 

"It's normal for humans to worry about other's, right?" 

Changbin nodded. "It is." 

_And it seems like it might be normal for Felix too..._

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

School was not anymore exciting than it was the day yesterday or the day before. Really, Seungmin just wanted to go home and waste time there instead. 

The professor wrapped up his lecture, and the brunette packed up his supplies, checking his phone for Jeongin's text. The younger was already in the cafeteria. 

Putting on his backpack, Seungmin left the lecture hall. He walked out of the building and followed the sidewalk. 

His phone began to ring and Seungmin looked down at the number on his screen. He didn't recognize it but he answered it anyway, knowing he could just hang up if need be. 

"Hello?" Seungmin greeted. 

"Hi, is this Seungmin?" A woman asked, her voice chipper. 

"Yes, it is." Seungmin replied. 

"Hi Seungmin, my name is Yejin. I'm the manager of Early Rise Cafe." The lady said. "I've reviewed yours and Felix's application and would be happy to hire the both of you." 

"Thank you." Seungmin replied, happy to hear the news. 

"I remember you wrote down that you're a college student, so I'd like to meet with you today and work out a schedule for you and Felix, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah, I can meet you at...three thirty today?" Seungmin replied. "I'll bring Felix with me." 

"Okay, great. When you come in, just tell the host or hostess to come get me." Yejin said. "I'll see you soon." 

"Thanks." Seungmin said, hanging up the phone. 

_Well, I guess this is the start of my working career. Never thought I would ever work at an android café. Then again, I never thought we'd have an android in the first place..._

_I should probably call Changbin since he's probably with Felix and let them know._

Seungmin dialed his friend's number and brought the phone back up to his ear. He listened to the rings, counting them. 

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

"Hello?" Changbin greeted, his voice sounding less composed than usual. The sound of the smoke detectors in the background was what really caught Seungmin's attention though. 

"Don't tell me you're burning the house down." Seungmin said, knowing one of Chan's greatest fears might actually become a reality. 

"We aren't." Changbin replied. "Felix just accidently burned some food, and now the smoke detectors are going off." 

Seungmin could hear Changbin shout something away from the phone, most likely telling Felix to open up the slider door. 

"So is there an emergency at school?" Changbin asked, a slight cough leaving his throat. 

"No, I just wanted to let you and Felix know that we got the job at the café." Seungmin replied. "I'll have to bring him there with me at three thirty to work out a schedule." 

"Okay, I'll make sure he's dressed and ready to-Felix!" There was a clatter and Seungmin had to pull the phone away from his ear at the noise, a few people glancing his way as they passed by. "Sorry, we're having some issues. I'll have him ready to go when you get back." 

"Thanks, but is everything okay?" Seungmin asked. 

"Yeah, we're just-" There was another clatter, a sigh following. "Call me when you're on your way home." 

Seungmin chuckled. "Take good care of him, Changbin." 

"I'm tr-Felix, that's not..." There was another sigh. "I'll let you go now. Have a good rest of your day." 

"Thanks, you too." 

The two hung up and Seungmin put his phone away, wondering what kind of condition the house was in. He could just picture the two scrambling around, tripping over things, and making even more of a mess than what they originally started with. 

Changbin was responsible, but sometimes even he didn't know what to do in certain situations. 

Seungmin chuckled at the thought of Felix and Changbin panicking as he walked into the main dining hall. He headed over to his and Jeongin's usual lunch area and found the younger waiting paitently on his phone. 

Jeongin smiled when he saw his friend and slipped his phone into his pocket. 

"Ready to eat?" Jeongin asked. 

Seungmin nodded, setting his backpack down in an empty chair at the table. The two walked over to the food and picked out what they wanted. 

Seungmin opted for a sandwich which the person made with great precision, surprising the brunette. Usually the workers just threw everything together, not caring if it was sloppy. 

He took the tray and grabbed some chips as he paid for his lunch. Seungmin carried his food back over to the table and waited for Jeongin to return. 

The younger had gotten a slice of pizza and some fruit, sitting down across from Seungmin. 

"I got a call from the café a little bit ago." Seungmin said picking up a chip. "Felix and I got the job." 

"Really? Congragulations." Jeongin replied, opening up his drink. "Hopefully things go well. What did you put down for what you wanted to do?" 

"Chef." Seungmin replied, making Jeongin almost spit out his drink. 

"Are you serious?" Jeongin laughed. "Not that you're a bad cook or anything, but the last time you tried to make something, everything went wrong." 

"So this job will give me more practice." Seungmin replied. "Plus it doesn't seem like Felix and Changbin are doing much better. They were smoking the house out when I called them on my way here." 

"So Felix can bake but not cook?" Jeongin questioned. "Good thing he's just going to be a server. I'm not sure the two of you in the kitchen would work out." 

Seungmin rolled his eyes as he took a bite of food. Like Jeongin said, Seungmin was not the worst cook in the world, but he usually made a few mistakes along the way and always left a large mess in the kitchen once he was done. But Seungmin was prepared to try his best at the café and was willing to learn from his coworkers. 

"So how were your two classes?" Seungmin asked. 

"Pretty good." Jeongin replied. "No sign of Hyunsik yet, so that's always a good feeling." 

Seungmin smiled, happy that the younger was finally bully free and hopefully it would stay that way. 

"If he is still around, just let me know." Seungmin said. "I'm not going to let him bully you again." 

Jeongin grinned as the two continued eating. They only had one more class for the day before they could go home, but Seungmin's got over before Jeongin's. 

The brunette was half tempted to just pick the younger up from class, in case Hyunsik was still lurking around, but knew Jeongin probably wouldn't want him hovering. 

Seungmin worried about the other but was never one to be as expressive about it like Hyunjin or Chan. He knew they both probably would be the ones who would end up walking Jeongin to class and pick him up, just to make sure he wouldn't be bullied anymore. 

"Do you really think people might...bother Felix while he's working?" Jeongin asked. 

"Its always a possibility, but you saw the place for yourself. It seems very safe, and I'll try and make sure Felix works when I do." Seungmin replied,hoping to ease the younger's nerves. Jeongin wasn't usually one to worry too much over things like this. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Felix can handle himself. He was about ready to flip Hyunsik over yesterday." 

Jeongin chuckled slightly. "I guess you're right, but that's only because I was in harms way. If it's just him, would he know if something isn't right?" 

Seungmin understood what Jeongin was getting at. He was surprised by how much the younger seemed to care about Felix. 

"I'll talk to him about it tonight." Seungmin said. "I'll make sure he's well equipped to deal with...overly interested strangers." 

"Just don't scare him." Jeongin replied with a smile. 

"Like I could scare anyone." Seungmin replied. "Not with my face." 

"You're surprisingly intimidating when you want to be though." Jeongin replied. "Pretty sure you could scare someone away just by glaring if you wanted." 

Seungmin chuckled. "I wouldn't want to take Changbin's job." 

"Or Minho's." 

"Or Hyunjin's." 

"Or...literally any of us." Jeongin finished. 

They all had their signature glares-some used more than others-but all equally effective in their own way. 

Seungmin began to build two lists in his head. 

_Most used:_

_Hyunjin_

_Jisung_

_Minho_

_Changbin_

_Seungmin_

_Jeongin_

_Chan_

_Felix_

_Scariest/Most intimidating:_

_Chan_

_Felix_

_Changbin_

_Jeongin_

_Hyunjin_

_Minho_

_Seungmin_

_Jisung_

"You better hurry and finish eating if you want to make it to your next class on time." Jeongin said, snapping Seungmin from his thoughts. 

The brunette checked the time, quickly devouring the rest of his sandwich. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

Filming was not something Minho wanted to do after partying last night. He didn't really drink too much, but he was still tired and had a slight headache. It didn't help that they had to constantly keep moving from scene to scene since they were behind schedule. 

"Minho, watch your footing and placement. It's a little off from where you need to be." The director said. "I don't need you getting injured during this fight." 

Minho nodded in response as the crew prepared to shoot the scene again. He looked down at his feet and then at the other actors around him. He brought up the prop sword and got ready for the director to start the scene. 

Hearing the director's voice, everything came to life. Minho swung his sword down in front of one of the "enemies", causing him to fall. He spun around in time to block an attack, pretending to be under some distress before pushing the other back. 

Things moved quickly, yet was still managable to keep track of. They had rehearsed a few times earlier so he just had to remember the correct steps. 

Minho's back reached his co-star, the two preparing for what was to come. They delivered their lines before getting back into the fight, both defending each other's back. 

Minho sliced through one last enemy and the two friends looked to each other, out of breath. They shared a smile, Minho noticing a movement behind his friend's back. 

Moving swiftly, Minho ran forward, adrenaline running through his system. He pushed his friend to the side, only for the blade of the enemy to strike his arm. It cut through completely, right were the elbow was. His forearm, fell to the ground as blood poured out from the wound. 

He heard his friend scream out his name as he collapsed to the ground from blood loss and shock, his friend killing the last enemy in sight. 

The other quickly knelt down, lifting up Minho's upper body and cradling him into his chest. Minho felt tears fall on to his cheeks as he tried his best to keep his eyes open, his breathing slow yet steady. His friend muttered for him not to die and how everything they did up till now would've would've for nothing Minho died in that moment. 

Minho heard a tearing of fabric and felt his friend beginning to tie the strip around his arm. 

"Cut!" The director called, everything suddenly returning to reality. 

Minho sat up from his co-star's lap as the "dead" enemies also sprung back to life while the crew looked over the footage. 

"Great job, Jaegeun." Minho praised the younger actor, helping him up from the ground. 

"Thanks, you did great too." Jaegeun replied. 

"Hey Minho." His manager called out. "Can I speak with you for a second?" 

Minho nodded and walked over. "What's up?" 

"I got a call from a drink company. They want you to model and star in a commercial with Hyunjin for their promotional advertisements." 

"When would it be?" Minho asked. 

"It would be after your done with this drama, so next week Saturday, possibly." His manager replied. 

Minho nodded. "I'll do it. Is Hyunjin on board with it?" 

"Yes, his manager said Hyunjin agreed." 

Minho smiled. It wasn't everyday Minho and Hyunjin worked together. It wasn't always the easiest thing, but he was comfortable with Hyunjin since they lived together and were friends. Sometimes they got a little daring with their photos together which always seemed to spark some buzz and increase in sales. 

"Okay, I will let the business know." 

Minho's manager walked off and Minho went back and waited for the director's instructions. 

"This last take was great, we'll call it a day." The director said which was music to Minho's ears. He quickly walked into his trailer and the costume designers began to remove the set clothes and makeup. It was still relatively early in the afternoon which was unusual for the end of the day, but Minho wasn't complaining. 

The long wig was removed from Minho's head, and the prop arm was unhooked from around his body. Without everything on, Minho felt ten pounds lighter. 

He thanked everyone for their help as the all left before grabbing his phone out of his coat pocket. He had gotten a call from Changbin about an hour ago. Knowing the other was home alone with Felix, Minho dialed his number and brought the phone to his ear. 

It rang a few times before a voice spoke. 

"Hello?" It was Felix. 

"Felix? Is everything okay?" Minho asked. 

"Yeah, Changbin just stepped out for a bit and left me his phone in case there was an emergency." Felix replied. 

"Do you remember why he tried to call me?" Minho asked. 

"No. I didn't even know he called anyone." Felix replied, his voice sounding slightly sad. "Sorry." 

"It's fine. As long as you're okay, I'm sure it wasn't too important." Minho replied. "So you're home alone?" 

"Yes." 

Minho smiled, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. He liked being around Felix and enjoyed messing with the others through the android-especially Jisung. With Changbin out of the house, that meant Felix was unattended to and Minho could cause some mischief. 

"Did Changbin say where he was going?" Minho asked, wanting to know how much time he'd have. 

"He said he was going to the hardware store." Felix replied. "He left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay, I'll be home soon." Minho said, putting on his coat and walking out of the trailer to find his mamager. "So don't get too lonely." 

"I won't." Felix replied, a smile in his words. "Should I unlock the front door for you?" 

"No, you can leave it locked. I have a key." Minho replied. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes, okay?" 

"Okay. See you soon." 

Minho hung up the phone and slipped it back into his coat pocket as he approached his manager. The older was speaking with the director about something. 

"Ready to go?" His mamager asked as Minho approached. 

"Yeah, I have to get home quick." Minho replied. "Family emergency." 

The two excused themselves, and walked off set towards the car. Minho got in on the passenger side and buckled as the engine started. 

The actor pulled out his phone again at the sound of a message. It was in a group chat. 

**Seungmin:**

_Prepare to have children in the house_

_tonight and tomorrow._

**Hyunjin:**

_??_

**Minho:**

_Don't we always have children in the house?_

**Chan:**

_Why will kids be in our care?_

**Seungmin:**

_My sister is dropping off her two_

_children because she needs to go on a_

_long trip for her work._

Minho had never met Seungmin's older sister before, but he knew the younger was already an uncle. Minho was a little excited to be able to hang out with a baby, though he'd never admit it out loud. 

Minho is an only child, so he never had sibling experiences like some of the others. Being with children gave him that experience a little bit. 

**Jisung:**

_But who's going to watch them tomorrow?_

_Don't we all have work/school?_

**Jeongin:**

_I can skip school..._

**Chan:**

_You are not skipping classes._

**Jeongin:**

_:(_

**Seungmin:**

_I can always take them to classes with me._

_I'm sure the professors wouldn't mind as_

_long as I can keep them quiet._

**Minho:**

_Baby daddy Seungmin has entered the chat_

**Jisung:**

_*sends virtual kick through phone*_

**Minho:**

_*gracefully dodges attack unharmed*_

**Chan:**

_*smacks both Minho and Jisung*_

_I'm not sure I want you doing that_

_though Seungmin._

_Maybe Felix could watch your niece_

_and nephew?_

**Changbin:**

_I can do it_

**Jisung:**

_Changbin?!?!_

**Hyunjin:**

_I think I would trust Felix more than_

_Changbin..._

_But that's just my opinion..._

**Changbin:**

_This is Felix._

_Changbin gave me his phone because_

_he had to step out for a second._

**Jisung:**

_How do we know you aren't Changbin_

_pretending to be Felix???_

**Hyunjin:**

_..._

**Minho:**

_It's Felix._

_I called Changbin earlier and Felix picked_

_up the phone._

**Jisung:**

_So Changbin left you alone?!?!_

_Felix, you're not too lonely are you???_

_Should I come home?_

**Minho:**

_Already heading that way._

**Jisung:**

_Is that supposed to make me feel_

_better?_

**Chan:**

_Relax Jisung._

_You're not going home._

** Minho: **

_Don't worry_

_Felix is in good hands._

**Jisung:**

_I can only read/hear that text in your_

_scheming voice..._

_I can picture your mischievous smirk..._

**Hyunjin:**

_Seungmin, please delete this chat_ _before_

 _I read something I don't_ _want to..._

**Seungmin:**

_Already on it._

Minho chuckled as he was kicked out of the group chat. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

Child proofing the house was not an easy task. Having a three and one year old over would not be a walk in the park, but Chan was willing to go through the steps and take excellent care of the two children. 

After coming home from work, Chan put Jisung, Minho, Changbin and Jeongin to work. Hyunjin was still working and Seungmin and Felix were both gone to set up their work schedules. 

"Someone toss me the tape." Chan called out, a roll of blue painters tape being thrown his direction. The brunette caught it and taped up a low electrical outlet in the dining room. 

Was it overkill? Maybe, but Chan wasn't taking any chances. 

"We finished up upstairs." Minho said as he and Jisung walked down. 

"I think we're done too." Chan replied as he stood up. 

"Great, now we can order dinner." Jisung said, rubbing his hands together. 

"Our usual?" Minho asked, pulling out his phone. 

Everyone nodded and Chan put the roll of tape on the counter. The front door opened and Chan could hear Seungmin talking. It didn't take long for a child to come running into the living room, almost plowing Jisung over. 

"Haeseong, please behave." Seungmin said, entering the room, carrying a few large bags. 

Felix followed in after the brunette, carrying a young girl in his arms. Chan's eyes met with Felix's, the android smiling. 

"Channie, do you wanna hold her?" Felix asked, the nickname really catching Chan's attention. 

"I'll take her." Minho replied, walking over and taking the child from the android's arms. 

"Thanks Lino." Felix replied, looking a bit relieved. 

"Why is Felix-" 

"Ask Minho." Seungmin interrupted Jisung. "I picked him up earlier and he started calling me Seungminnie." 

Chan chuckled a little, picturing how the younger must've reacted. 

"At least I kept things family friendly." Minho argued. "I could've been really bad and put-" 

Jisung clasped his hand over Minho's mouth. "There are children here." 

"Speaking of which, guys, this is Haeseong, and this is Seoyeon." Seungmin said. 

He introduced the group to the children, though it was mostly for Haeseong since he was able to be more vocal and was older. 

The younger boy immediately attached to Jeongin and Jisung, wanting to play with them while Seoyeon seemed content with Minho as he brought them over to the couch to sit, leaving the other's to talk amongst themselves. 

_First things first..._

"Felix, why don't you come with me a second." Chan said, motioning the android to follow him upstairs. 

Felix followed obediently, waiting until they were in Chan's room to speak. "Is something wrong, Channie?" 

"I just want to change the naming function is all." Chan replied.

"Can you go back to calling everyone by their names?" 

Felix nodded. "Minho thought you'd enjoy the nicknames. Does it bother you?" 

Chan shook his head quickly. It wasn't that the nicknames bothered him, it was just... 

"No, it's fine at home." Chan replied. "Just try not use them in public." 

Felix smiled. "So I can call you Channie at home but not in public?" 

Chan nodded. "That's fine." 

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" 

Chan wanted to nod or say "yes", but the way Felix's eyes looked at him, Chan didn't want to go back downstairs just yet. He wanted to spend sometime alone with Felix like the others had before. 

"Um...did you set up your work schedule?" Chan asked, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot beside him or Felix to sit. 

"Yeah," Felix replied, sitting next to the older. "Seungmin and I will work starting next week on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays in the afternoons." 

Chan nodded. "What times?" 

"Mondays and Wednesdays will be from four to ten and Fridays and Saturdays from two to eight." Felix replied. 

"Sounds like it will be fun." Chan said, trying to keep the conversation going. 

"Yeah, I'm excited for it. Seungmin will be working in the kitchen mostly while I work as a server but it will still be fun to work with him." Felix replied with a grin. "So how was your work today?" 

"It was good." Chan replied. "I'd rather be home like Changbin was though and hang out with you." 

"Do you get days off too?" Felix asked as Chan wrapped an arm around the android, massaging the back of Felix's neck-careful not to hit any buttons. 

"Yeah, but I don't have one scheduled yet." Chan replied, enjoying the way the blonde leaned closer to him. "Maybe you and I can plan out a day together?" 

Felix looked up at Chan, an even bigger grin on his face while his eyes were full of hope. "Really?" 

Chan smiled back, unable to stop himself. "Of course." 

"Felix! Chan!" Jisung's voice radiated throughout the house. "We're getting ready to watch a movie." 

"So get your as-butts down here." Minho said. 

Chan got up from the bed and Felix followed out beside him. The android stayed close to the brunette and they both found a seat in the large chair beside the couch. 

Chan had his arm around Felix's shoulders, the other snuggled close to him. He noticed that Felix seemed content yet there was something about Felix's expression that bothered Chan. The android just seemed unsatisfied under the smile he wore. 

The movie began to play, the children on the couch with some of the others. Chan was glad that things seemed to be going smoothly. 

About an thirty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Chan was about to get up, but Changbin beat him to it. Not that he minded, since Felix was still lying on Chan's chest. 

"We have food for the kids too, right?" Chan asked, knowing they ordered for themselves. 

"Yeah, my sister has food for them in one of the bags." Seungmin replied, getting up from the couch. 

Jisung handed out the food and Felix moved his body, so Chan could eat better. He could feel the android's eyes on him as he ate. 

"What does that taste like?" Felix asked. "Do all foods taste the same or do they have different flavors?" 

"Um...foods have different flavors but I'm not sure how I would describe them in words." Chan replied, feeling a little sad seeing Felix's expression fall. 

The brunette took another bite of food before placing it down on the small side table and wrapping his arm back around Felix. He brought the other into a side hug, hoping to make him feel better. 

He couldn't understand if or what androids could feel, but Chan knew Felix always seemed to enjoy praise and physical affection- like the doctor said. He hoped it would work. 

Felix moved closer to Chan, the blonde wrapping his arms around the brunette's body. 

"You can keep eating, if you want." Felix said, his face squished against Chan's chest. 

"I'm okay." Chan replied. "I'm pretty full." 

"Shh..." Jisung silenced, his eyes glued to the TV. 

Chan chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Jisung and Hyunjin seemed more invested in the movie than the two kids, but it was endearing to see. 

Felix shifted his body, and Chan slowly ran his fingers through the blonde locks of the android, almost lulling them both to sleep. 

A quiet moan left Felix, the android seemingly content with the affection. Chan tried not to think too much of the sound, but it was difficult the second time around. 

Chan stopped his hand and Felix looked up at him, his eyes begging for more. Bringing his hand back, Chan started to massage Felix's head again. He could feel the eyes of some of the others watching, but he pretended not to notice. He really didn't want to think about the way his ears were turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments!
> 
> I will end the vote now, so thanks for all your responses. I appreciate it.❤


	11. [11] Side Effects May Include: Dizziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is not the best chapter I've written. It is more of a filler but has some important details.
> 
> I have been sick this past week so the update was a longer of a wait, but I appreciate your patience. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and is continuing to stay healthy.

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

Having his niece and nephew over was not originally in Seungmin's plans, but he didn't mind. He was happy to help out his sister and spend time with her kids. He just wished it wasn't on a school night. 

Once the movie ended, Seungmin left the kids with Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho, so he could set up the guest room for them. 

His sister had brought lots of toys and clothes, even though they'd only be there for a day or two. 

_ Better to be over prepared than under prepared, I guess.  _

Felix entered the room with clean sheets and blankets in his arms and the two began to make the bed together. 

"Seungminnie?" Felix said. 

The nickname still slightly phased the brunette though he heard it a lot while they were at the café. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for taking a job with me." Felix said, tucking in the thin bed sheet like Seungmin. "It probably wasn't something you wanted to do, so I appreciate it." 

Seungmin nodded as he threw one side of the comforter over to Felix. 

"I needed a job anyway." Seungmin said. "I can't live off of the other's money forever, can I?" 

Felix smiled, and Seungmin pretended not to notice as he put a pillow into the pillow case. He tossed it on the bed and opened up one of the bags to pull out the side rails to put up on the bed. 

"What are those for?" Felix asked, watching as Seungmin attached one of the rails to the bed frame. 

"It's so Haeseong can't fall out of the bed." Seungmin replied. "He tends to roll around a lot in his sleep, so this will prevent him from hurting himself." 

Felix nodded and tried to help with the second rail. After making sure it was secure, Seungmin went back to the bag and pulled out the pieces of the crib he needed to put together. 

"What is this for?" Felix asked, picking up a few pieces. 

"It's a crib for Seoyeon to sleep in." Seungmin replied. "It's basically a bed for young children." 

Felix continued to look at the pieces in his hands curiously, before beginning to assemble some parts together. Seungmin watched in curiosity as things seemed to go together perfectly, amazed that the android figured it out without instructions. 

After a few minutes, Felix stood behind the finished crib. Seungmin checked and made sure it was sturdy and wouldn't fall apart. After passing his inspection, Felix looked at Seungmin with hope lingering in his eyes. 

Deciding to indulge in the android, Seungmin petted Felix's head. A smile stretched across his face as Felix seemed super content with the praise. 

"Seungmin!" Jisung called out, making the brunette drop his hand from the android. 

"What?" Seungmin called back. 

"Haeseong wants to play some games. He said there was some in his bag." Jisung replied. 

Seungmin walked over to the bags and he searched through them, finding a few board games to play. He motioned for Felix to follow him back downstairs, the rest of the gang already gathered in the living room. 

They hadn't had a game night in a long time, let alone one that consisted of children's board games. 

Seungmin placed down the games on the small table and the group allowed Haeseong to pick out what they would play. He picked out the classic Candyland and Seungmin already knew there would be unnecessary competition. 

"Should we do teams for the night?" Minho asked. 

"I call Felix." Jisung said, pulling the android close to him. 

"Then I'll take Haeseong." Minho replied. "I'm sure he's a pro at these games." 

"These are just luck based games." Seungmin pointed out. 

"But he's a child so these games are lucky for them." Minho argued. 

Seungmin and Jeongin joined Jisung and Felix's team while Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin joined Minho and Haeseong's team. 

Felix sat beside Seungmin around the table and watched as the game began. Jisung flipped over a card first and moved to a blue square, Seungmin noticing how intently the android was watching the game. 

Candyland wasn't too exciting as an adult, but Felix's eyes watched each play like a cat would watch a fish. 

Seungmin grabbed the stack of cards and moved it close to Felix so he could draw a card, gaining a double orange. 

Jisung cheered as he moved their green piece forward and passed the other team's player. Seungmin put the cards back down and Haeseong drew, getting a character card that sent them up far on the board. 

The opposing team cheered while Jeongin and Jisung sulked. Seungmin couldn't believe how seriously they were taking all this as he drew a card. It was a character card but one that brought them-basically- back to the beginning of the board. 

Seungmin was met with a few smacks from Jisung and Jeongin as he moved their piece back. They claimed he was sabotaging them and demanded he get kicked out of the team. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and was about to get up to leave, when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled the brunette back down. He sat back on the floor and Felix quickly wrapped his arms around Seungmin, not letting him leave. 

The game ended quickly after that. The other team won and celebrated in victory. Haeseong seemed like he was having fun, so Seungmin didn't mind the loss. Even Seoyeon seemed happy just being held by Minho, much like Felix seemed happy holding Seungmin. 

"We'll beat you in the next game." Jisung said, cleaning up Candyland from the table. 

"Okay, but if we win, Felix gets to spend the night in my room." Minho said. 

Seungmin chuckled seeing Jisung's eyes grow wide. "Like I'd ever make Felix do something like that." 

"Then I guess you'll have to win." Minho replied with a smirk, grabbing the next game for them to play. 

Seungmin felt the arms around his torso squeeze a little tighter. He looked over at Felix, noticing how distant he looked. It was like he was deep in thought, and Seungmin wondered what he was thinking about. 

"Do you want to step outside for a second?" Seungmin asked, his voice a quiet whisper as the group played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would start first. 

The android nodded and Seungmin stood up with Felix. They excused themselves for a second and walked out the back slider on to the deck, Seungmin grabbing a blanket on the way out. 

He had them sit on the stairs, wrapping the blanket around them both as they sat in the dark. 

"Something on your mind?" Seungmin asked, letting Felix embrace him again. 

"Not really." Felix replied. "Sorry if I worried you. I guess I just spaced out for a little bit." 

Seungmin nodded, knowing there was something the android wasn't saying. He wasn't going to keep asking though. He was confident Felix would tell him once he was ready or if it was serious. 

Sitting in the cold night was quite relaxing actually. It helped clear Seungmin's mind a little, and he hoped it helped Felix too. 

"You aren't worried about working are you?" Seungmin asked. "If it really isn't something you want to do, you don't have to do it." 

Felix shook his head. "I'm excited to work, especially since you'll be there too. I just...you mentioned earlier that there might be people who have ill intentions and I've been thinking about that a little." 

Seungmin nodded, remembering what he told Felix earlier. He gave the android some warning signs to look out for while he was serving. 

"If anything happens just find me or one of the other workers. I'm sure they'll be quick to help you if something goes wrong." Seungmin replied. "And I'm sure the clientele is great overall. I was just preparing for the worst case scenario." 

Felix nodded, leaning closer to Seungmin. "I appreciate it, so thank you." 

The two stayed huddled together, surrounded by the blanket. They heard laughter and arguing from inside every once in a while and Seungmin was glad he was outside with the android. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.MINHO**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Waking up with someone else in his bed with him was a new feeling. It actually startled Minho at first but then he remembered about the bet he made with Jisung last night. 

Minho wrapped an arm around the android's slim waist and pulled him closer, feeling the warmth radiating off of the other. 

Felix moved in Minho's hold, rolling over so that he was now facing the older. The android opened his eyes as a smile took over his lips as he greeted Minho. 

"Did you sleep well?" Felix asked. 

Minho nodded. "I did." 

"I heard you talking in your sleep. Were you having a dream?" Felix asked. 

Minho shook his head, unable to recall a dream. He had been told by the other that he mumbles in his sleep, so he wasn't too surprised by the news. 

Checking the clock, Minho groaned. He pushed back the covers and sat up, letting the cold morning air wake up his body. He stretched as Felix sat up too. 

"Minho, I have a question." Felix said, his eyes on the pictures of the three cats hanging on one of the walls. 

"Let me guess, you want to know why I have cat pictures hanging up?" Minho asked, earning a nod from the blonde. "They're my cats at my parents home. They're kinda like my kids." 

Felix tilted his head to the side a little and Minho chuckled, walking over to his closet to get changed. 

"Felix, do you know if anyone is staying with you today?" Minho asked, putting on a black t-shirt. 

Felix shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Maybe Chan can take the day off today and help you with the kids?" Minho said. "Or maybe Jisung? I'll go ask." 

"I don't want them to take a day off because of me though." Felix replied. "I can take care of two kids." 

While Minho knew the kids would be safe in Felix's care, he was worried there would be other...complications. it didn't seem like Felix was equipped for some of the details of child care. 

"They would be happy to spend the day with you." Minho replied. "I'm sure Jisung would be quick to help out." 

Minho opened up his bedroom door and walked out, finding everyone's but Hyunjin's and the guest room's door open. He walked downstairs in time to see the two youngest leave the house. He waved as they walked out the door. 

"Where's Felix?" Jisung immediately asked upon seeing Minho. "You didn't do anything to him, did you?" 

"He's just sitting in bed." Minho replied. "But will you stay home with him today to help him watch the kids?" 

Jisung agreed quickly as Minho suspected. He knew Chan would probably get a little upset but would understand not wanting to leave Felix alone with the kids. 

Felix came down the stairs and greeted the rest of the group. Jisung quickly clung to the android, muttering how he would be spending the day helping Felix with the kids. 

Minho sort of envied his friend, but he had some filming to do and wasn't about to abandon his duty. 

A quiet ringtone filled the air and Minho pulled out his phone from his pocket. His brows furrowed at the contact, but he answered it. 

"Hello?" Minho greeted, stepping away from the group. "You aren't here yet are you?" 

"Have you seen the news yet?" His manager asked. "It's not good." 

"What's going on?" Minho asked. 

"The director and a few of the crew members just got arrested for participating in the illegal selling of androids." His manager said. "The whole production is tanked." 

Minho couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he was working with people who were participating in selling androids on the black market. He couldn't believe that months of hard work was just washed down the drain. 

"So now what?" Minho asked. "Are the other workers still getting paid for their services? Am I still getting paid for this?" 

There was an exhausted sigh on the other end of the line. "I'm not sure yet. The police want to talk with everyone that worked on set though, so I will pick you up soon. I'm sure this will not end well for a lot of people though." 

"Well, I guess this will probably take all day and I'm sure the press will be trying to locate all the actors and actresses on the show, right?" 

"They already tracked down a few, but no one has given a statement yet." His manager replied. "That being said, if anyone approaches you, don't say anything on the topic yet." 

"I won't, but hopefully they stay away from me." Minho said, not wanting to speak about such a topic when he had his own android at home. 

The thought of working with a man that was selling androids illegally made Minho's skin crawl. He would've never guessed anyone he came in contact with would do such a thing. 

"I'll be at your house in about fifteen minutes." His manager informed. 

"Okay, I'll be ready." Minho replied. "See you soon." 

He hung up the phone and quickly opened up his internet browser. He opened up a news tab and was immediately met with multiple articles on the case. 

"Minho? What's going on?" Chan asked, leaning his side against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"The project I was working on just fell through." Minho replied, looking around to make sure the others weren't in listening proximity. "Apparently the director and a few staff members were caught participating in the illegal selling of androids." 

Chan's eyes went wide and he stood up straighter. "Really?" 

Minho nodded. "I have to speak with the police today, but it's not like I would've known about this." 

"Well, I guess that just shows that anyone could be participating in these kinds of things." Chan said with a sigh. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on Felix. Jisung told me the rate of missing androids is rising." 

Minho nodded. "Don't tell the others about this yet. I don't want them to freak out about it until I have more concrete details." 

Chan nodded and Minho checked his clock. His manager would probably be there soon which meant Minho would have to figure out what to say. 

_ This is not how I wanted to spend my Wednesday.  _

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**H.JISUNG**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Watching kids with Felix sounded easier than it was. He wasn't sure what he expected when he agreed to help, but it definitely wasn't changing diapers and finding ways to keep them entertained. 

Felix held Seoyeon against his chest as he sat on the couch while Jisung sat next to Haeseong and watched him color. A movie played in the background, but no one was really paying attention. 

"When is Uncle Seungmin going to be back?" Haeseong asked, scribbling with a picture with a green crayon. 

"Once he and Jeongin are done with classes." Jisung replied. "So probably not until four or four thirty." 

Haeseong pouted and Jisung wondered what they could do that would help make the time go by faster. Checking the clock, Jisung noticed it was lunch time. 

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Jisung suggested, making the younger boy perk up. "We can go anywhere you want." 

"Really?" Haeseong questioned, getting a nod from Jisung. "Can we go to the fast food restaurant down the street?" 

"Of course." Jisung replied, happy the kid picked out a cheaper restaurant. 

Haeseong dropped the crayon into the coloring book and ran over to the front door where his shoes were. 

Jisung stood up from the floor and looked to Felix as the blonde stood up from the couch. 

"Sorry you had to take a day off." Felix said as they walked towards the door. "I told Minho I could handle it, but he insisted that you would be able to help." 

"I'm happy to take a day off if it means helping you." Jisung replied. 

He put on his shoes, grabbing a jacket before they all left the house. 

Jisung held onto Haeseong's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. He didn't want the younger boy to get lost in the crowd. He wouldn't hear the end of it if Seungmin's nephew went missing. 

The four stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. 

"Felix?" An unfamiliar voice said, making Jisung turn. 

An older man approached them and Jisung looked to the android, confused. He didn't know the man and was unsure when Felix would've met someone. 

"Hi Jinwoo." Felix replied. "How are you?" 

"I'm doing good, I just had lunch and am heading back to the office." The man replied. "What are you up to?" 

"I'm going to lunch." Felix replied. "Jinwoo, this is Jisung. Jisung, this is Jinwoo. I met him at the party." 

Jisung nodded and shook the other man's hand, feeling a little...uncomfortable. He felt like the other man was sizing him up. 

"Are these your kids then?" Jinwoo asked, looking to Jisung. 

"No, we're watching them for a friend." Jisung replied. 

The light changed and the waiting group began to cross the street.

"So Felix, my company is having a launch and I was wondering if you'd like to be a model in a few of our promotional posters?" Jinwoo asked. "Hyunjin is allowed to join you as well if you'd like?" 

Jisung stayed quiet until he felt Felix's gaze on him as if waiting for permission or answer of some kind. 

"I have never done anything like modeling before..." Felix said. "But I'm sure Hyunjin would be happy to do it." 

"It wouldn't be too difficult." Jinwoo continued to press. "I'm sure you would do great." 

Felix looked to Jisung again and the dark haired boy could sense the android's uncertainty. 

"Why don't we talk with the others about it first?" Jisung suggested. "We can give you a call with a decision afterwards." 

Jinwoo nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Jisung. 

"If it's possible to get a response by Saturday, I'd really appreciate it." Jinwoo said, looking at Felix. 

"Okay, thanks." Jisung replied. 

"I have to part ways here, but it was great to see you again, Felix. And it was great to meet you, Jisung." Jinwoo said as they reached a crossroads. "Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon." 

"Bye Jinwoo." Felix waved. 

Jisung watched as the man walked away, unable to shake the strange, uncomfortable feeling. Maybe it was because Jinwoo looked back, eyes completely fixed on Felix? Or maybe, Jisung was just being paranoid? He never did well in the presence of strangers. 

"There it is." Haeseong said, dragging Jisung forward towards the restaurant. 

Jisung looked back and made sure Felix was following him. The android seemed to hurry to stay in pace with Jisung, holding Seoyeon tightly in his arms. If Jisung wasn't busy trying to avoid running into people, he would've enjoyed how cute Felix looked holding a baby. 

They entered the restaurant and Jisung asked what Haeseong wanted to eat. He ordered their food and then found a place to sit down. 

Jisung noticed that Felix seemed to look around the small space, taking everything in. They had never taken Felix to a fast food restaurant before so he was sure that this was all new to the android. There was still so much he had to learn. 

The TV playing in the background caught Jisung's attention. The news story showed a director and a few other faces that Jisung thought seemed familiar. The screen changed to show a few famous faces trying to run from the press that was following them, Minho being one of them. 

_ Did Minho know about this?  _

_ He probably would've told us if he did.  _

"Is everything okay, Jisung?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm going to call Minho a second." Jisung said, getting up from his seat. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Minho's contact. 

He knew a call from him was probably the last thing Minho wanted at the moment but he wanted to confirm the headline he just saw. 

The phone began to ring and Jisung waited for his friend to pick up. His thumb pressed into his bottom lip as he waited, only for the call to go to voicemail. 

He hung up the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He turned and walked back to the table, happy to see their food had arrived. 

He sat back down and could feel Felix's eyes on him, but the android never said anything. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Ever since the restaurant, Felix thought Jisung was acting a bit strange. He didn't think he would get an answer if he kept asking for one, so Felix tried not to let the other's change in behavior affect him. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Even in "human" mode, Felix was still very aware of the others' emotions. His system was set up so he would have to help out if his "masters" were in distress. It took a lot to not constantly keep asking whether or not Jisung was okay, so Felix was stuck with observing. 

Felix was on the floor playing with Haeseong. The younger boy seemed to like to play and had lots of energy. 

"Gotchu." Haeseong said, tackling Felix to the ground. 

The android played along, mimicking what he saw Jisung doing earlier. 

The android played dead as Haeseong laughed. He climbed up on Felix and rested on top of him. The android smiled as he wrapped his arms around the child and sat up. 

The others would be home soon and Felix was excited to see them. He hoped they would help make Jisung feel better since he couldn't seem to do it on his own. 

"Felix, why don't you have a heartbeat?" Haeseong suddenly asked, his ear pressed against Felix's chest. 

"Because I am not like you." Felix replied, keeping his voice from sounding too sad. "I do not have a beating heart like you." 

"Why not?" Haeseong asked. 

"Because I am an android." Felix replied. 

Haeseong's eyes went wide, but they weren't fearful. In fact, Felix was sure the child got even more excited. 

"An android? Like a robot?" Haeseong asked and Felix nodded. "That's so cool. That means you're like the heroes in my favorite show. Can you transform into anything? Or do you have a cool weapon?" 

Felix grinned at the child's curiosity. "Unfortunately, I'm not that cool." 

Haeseong pouted for a second but perked back up. "So what can you do?" 

Felix smiled. "I'm not really sure...I guess I can just help others feel better." 

Haeseong continued to pout a little. "So you don't have any cool weapons?" 

Felix hated seeing the kid look so sad, he didn't want to disappoint him. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

Haeseong's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. 

Felix smiled and leaned closer to Haeseong. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I'm an undercover superhero." 

"Really?" 

Felix nodded. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? No one knows but you now." 

Haeseong nodded. "I promise I won't tell, but what kind of superpowers do you have?" 

"I can-" 

"What are you two whispering about?" Seungmin asked, entering the living room. 

He tossed his backpack on the couch and Haeseong went running over. Felix grinned at the sight, wondering what it was like to have a family. 

"Hey, you're back." Jisung said, coming down the stairs with Seoyeon in his arms. 

"Yeah, classes are over and I told my sister I'd drop off the kids." Seungmin replied, walking up the stairs. 

Haeseong followed his uncle and Felix watched as Jisung sat on the couch with Seoyeon. 

"So how did your day go?" Jeongin asked, sitting beside Jisung. 

"It was good." Jisung replied. "We went out for lunch and hung out around here. My only complaint was changing diapers, I never want to do that again." 

Jeongin chuckled. "Good thing it was only for a day then." 

The two boys continued talking and Felix watched. He listened in but noticed that Jisung seemed to be a little less tense. It was great to see, but Felix wondered if he was cut out to be their android. 

He was supposed to keep them happy and bring comfort, but he noticed there seemed to be a lot of stress whenever things pertained to him. Felix was supposed to make things easier for them. He was supposed to be there to please, not stress out. 

Even last night, Felix started to feel as though he wasn't good enough for the group. He wasn't sure why, so he did his best to shake the thoughts away, but they lingered. 

_ There has to be something wrong with my wiring somewhere, right?  _

_ I shouldn't be feeling these...emotions?  _

_ I shouldn't care about all the small details.  _

_ I should be happy just being here.  _

_ I should be happy knowing they haven't shut me down yet.  _

_ I should be happy...  _

_ So why aren't I?  _

A small body suddenly tackled Felix and the android wrapped his arms around Haeseong. The child giggled as Felix smiled down at the boy. 

"I have to go now, but you promise you'll show me your superpowers next time?" Haeseong asked, his voice a whisper. 

Felix nodded. "I promise." 

Haeseong's grin grew even wider. "I hope you save a lot of people, so you can tell me about it too." 

"I will. You should try and stay out of trouble and take good care of your sister." Felix replied. 

"I will. But you'll save us if we're ever in trouble, right?" Haeseong asked, his eyes wide with hope. 

Felix nodded. "Of course I will." 

"Haeseong, let's go before your mom yells at me for being late." Seungmin said as he took Seoyeon from Jisung. 

Haeseong got off of Felix and ran over to Seungmin. He waved at the android before following his uncle out of the house, Jisung following to help load the car. 

"Is everything okay, Felix?" Jeongin asked, making Felix turn his attention. 

"Yeah." The blonde replied with a gentle smile, fighting the urge to let it fall. "I'm just thinking." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"No, it's okay." Felix replied. 

~~_ I'm fine. _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this was not an entertaining as other chapter. The next one will be longer and hopefully more plot driven. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤


	12. [12] Side Effects May Include: Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Poorly written (mild) smut in Jeongin's chapter. (Nothing serious though)

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ° ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 20, XX46 ]**

The table was silent after hearing of Minho's news. Not only was the negative publicity growing about the director, but now Minho was under fire because of a photo. 

Chan couldn't believe what he was reading on his phone. Anger had never been so heavily conveyed on his face. 

"Minho, how did this happen?" Chan asked, looking at a picture of Felix and Minho from a few days ago when the android's hand was stabbed through. 

"I don't know. I guess someone recognized me on the street that day and snapped a picture at the right moment." Minho replied. "Who knew they would figure out Felix is an android?" 

"Well...being that he wasn't bleeding or looked like he was in pain, I think it's pretty easy to tell." Jisung said sarcastically, earning a glare from Minho. 

Chan glanced to his left, seeing Felix pressing the nail of his thumb into the knuckle of his other hand. The android's head was down and the older noticed he was less focused on the group than usual. 

Chan wrapped an arm around the android and pulled him closer, hoping to give him some comfort. The brunette wrapped his hand around one of Felix's and held it in his lap. 

"I typed out a statement with my manager earlier about the situation." Minho said. "I'm not sure what the media will say about it but most people who know me would understand that I would never buy an android in such a way." 

"Felix would technically be registered under my name, so this shouldn't even be a problem for you." Jisung said, plopping his forehead on the table. "This could mess up your whole career, and it's all because I got drunk." 

Chan felt Felix trying to shrink his body down. He wondered if it was because of Jisung's words. While the younger didn't mean any harm by them, Felix could've taken it in the wrong way. 

"Felix, why don't you go in my room for a second, yeah?" Chan whispered. "I'll meet you up there soon." 

Felix nodded and stood up. The table went silent as they all watched the android walk up the stairs. 

Jisung let out a long sigh. "This is such a mess." 

"And it's not going to go away anytime soon. There are a few politicians that got linked to the ring as well." Minho said. "Next thing you know, they're going to be questioning you three since we live together." 

"And I'm sure they'll trace Felix back to me somehow." Jisung replied. "Which may not be a bad thing, since it would show that I bought an android legally." 

"But they still might slander you because you purchased one." Chan said. "It's not like androids are seen as the best thing in the world." 

The table went quiet again, the group sulking. They didn't think one of them would be put under scrutiny because of Felix. 

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?" Jeongin asked. "Is anyone going to stay home with Felix?" 

"I will." Hyunjin said. "The only thing I had planned was an interview but I can always just call in for that." 

"Are you sure?" Chan asked, not wanting the other's to get called out by the media. 

Hyunjin nodded. "I'm sure." 

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the tabloids say next about any of us." Chan said. "Until then, we'll just have to hope this blows over quickly and painlessly." 

Chan stood up from the table and tossed his empty food container away. He excused himself from the group before walking upstairs to go talk with Felix. 

Chan closed the door to his bedroom, the android sitting at the edge of his bed. Felix had his head down still, looking down at his hands. 

"Is Minho going to be okay?" Felix asked. 

Chan nodded. "I'm sure everything will work itself out." 

Felix looked over to Chan, and the older swore there was something much more somber than sadness lingering in the android's eyes. But, like always, Felix smiled. 

"That's good. I'm sorry if I am the cause of all this." Felix apologized, looking back down at his hands. 

"This isn't your fault, Felix." Chan assured, walking over and sitting beside the other. "We're glad you're here." 

"You can always shut me down for a few days, if you want?" Felix said. "I don't mind if you guys want a break from me. I won't even really know how long has passed. You could leave me turned off for years and it'll feel like only a second has past." 

"Felix, we aren't going to shut you down." Chan replied. "Like I said before, you're a member of this house and will be treated the same as everyone else." 

Felix nodded and Chan pulled him close again. He wondered if there was more to what Felix was feeling and how deeply androids could feel in the first place. Felix seemed to have a complex set of emotions which Chan didn't think androids could have. 

"Are you going to sleep in Jeongin's room tonight?" Chan asked. 

"If he wants me to." Felix replied. "Otherwise I can sleep on the couch or something." 

Chan hugged Felix tighter. "If Jeongin doesn't want you tonight then you can come find me, yeah?" 

Felix nodded and Chan smiled, feeling the android wrapping his arms around his waist. They sat like that for a while and Chan kind of wished Felix would just stay in his room to sleep. 

Something about Felix just seemed so...right. It was strange since the android had only been there for five days, but Chan really liked Felix's presence. 

There was a lot he liked about the other, but Chan chalked it up to just seeing Felix as another friend...a younger brother. 

The way he wanted to protect Felix from any sort of pain or worry... 

The way he wanted to make the other smile... 

He had yet to hear Felix laugh, and he wanted to be the reason the other did so. He wanted to be the first one to listen to the android's joy. 

He wanted to be Felix's source of happiness... 

Chan's arms tightened around the android, crushing the younger slightly. 

He wanted to be Felix's source of love. 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ° ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

The red haired boy rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up. Pushing the covers to the side, Jeongin got out of bed. His brows furrowed as Felix was no longer in bed with him. 

_ He must already be downstairs. I'm surprised, usually he at least waits here until I wake up.  _

Shrugging, Jeongin walked over to his closet and changed his clothes. He fixed his hair briefly before leaving his room and going downstairs to find Felix. 

The youngest looked around the house, but didn't see the android anywhere. 

"Felix?" Jeongin called out quietly, not wanting to wake the other's up yet. 

There was no response. 

"Felix?" 

Jeongin moved into the living room and pulled back the curtains of the slider. He didn't remember them being closed before they all went to bed. 

Felix was sitting outside on the steps of the deck, looking out a the small yard. Jeongin wondered why the other was outside by himself. Felix didn't seem like he was one that liked-or wanted-to be alone. 

Jeongin slid open the door and closed it behind him, something feeling a little bit off. He felt a little distant but figured it was just a morning haze and needed more time to wake up. 

"Good morning." Felix greeted with a smile, turning to look at Jeongin. "Did you sleep well?" 

The younger nodded as he sat down next to Felix. "I did. How did you sleep?" 

Felix moved closer to Jeongin, his arms wrapping the other in a hug while one of his legs dropped across the younger's lap. 

"I slept well." Felix replied. "But I've been thinking about something..." 

"Is everything okay?" Jeongin questioned, now a little worried. 

Felix moved his body again so that his was straddling Jeongin, still hugging him. The warmth was nice in the cold, but Jeongin still felt like something was off. 

"Everything is fine." Felix replied, moving his hips against Jeongin. 

The younger's eyes went wide, placing his hands on the androids waist to try and still him. He did not need to get aroused before going to school. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeongin asked, trying to look at the back of Felix's neck to make sure his mode wasn't accidentally switched again. 

His fingers touched the back of Felix's neck and the blonde let out a sound that had Jeongin tense. The younger wasn't sure what to do being that Felix was still in his usual mode. 

The android smiled and connected their lips, Jeongin frozen in place by the sudden action. He was not expecting to go through something like this so early in the morning. 

The younger tried to move away from Felix, but the android kept him close. Their bodies both grew warmer against each other. 

Reaching his hands up, Jeongin gripped Felix's shoulders to try and separate them. Somehow, the long sleeved shirt Felix was wearing earlier was now gone, leaving Jeongin's hands to grip Felix's bare shoulders. 

Felix finally pulled away from Jeongin, the other's eyes hazy with what Jeongin could only describe as lust. The younger's eyes trailed up and down the android's almost nude body. 

_ When did he even get undressed...  _

Jeongin looked down at himself, his eyes growing wide. 

_When did I get un-_

Felix's fingers reached under Jeongin's chin and lifted his head to look up at him. The blonde grinned innocently as he grabbed one of Jeongin's hands and intertwined their fingers. 

"Felix, I really think there is something-" 

Jeongin's words got stuck in his throat as Felix grinded himself down against the other, the android letting out a small moan. Jeongin couldn't stop the blush that rose to his face. 

He didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop either. 

"Jeonginnie," Felix breathed out, his voice desperate as he continued to rock his hips against Jeongin. "I need more." 

Felix let out a quiet whine and Jeongin bit into his lower lip, conflicted. 

_ I really shouldn't do this...  _

"Jeongin...please..." 

Letting out a sigh, Jeongin nodded. His back was suddenly pushed down against the cold wooden deck, Felix's body now hovering over the other. 

"Felix, are you sure you want to do something like this?" Jeongin asked, unsure why Felix would even want to do something like this with him. 

Felix nodded quickly, his eyes fixated on the younger's lips. "Only if you want to."

Jeongin would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Felix. The android was quite good looking and had a sweet personality. Jeongin just wasn't sure why Felix was suddenly so... 

"Felix?" Jeongin said, surprised as the android's hand reached under the waistband of his underwear. 

"If you want me to stop, I will." Felix said with a gentle smile, his small hand wrapping around Jeongin's cock. 

The mood suddenly changed and Jeongin's eyes glanced to the side, seeing the outside world slowly beginning to crumble away into darkness. 

"F-Felix..." Jeongin said, his voice shaking as he tried to comprehend what was going on. 

"It's okay, Jeongin." Felix said, his eyes sad but a smile was still present on his face. "I'll leave and we can forget this ever happened." 

Felix stood up and Jeongin sat up as the android began to walk away into the darkness. 

The red haired boy woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. He checked the clock on his nightstand, seeing that it was only a few minutes before his alarm. 

He reached over and stopped it before it could go off, closing his eyes as he moved his legs off of the mattress. 

He looked down and groaned as he saw the front of his pants were a bit tighter than usual. He didn't remember what he dreamed about but clearly his body seemed to enjoy it. 

Looking behind him, Jeongin expected to see Felix, but the android wasn't in bed. He was sort of happy Felix wasn't around at that moment. 

He must already be downstairs. I'm surprised, usually he at least waits here until I wake up. 

Shrugging, Jeongin walked over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes to bring into the bathroom. He took care of his problem as quickly as he could before changing into some fresh clothes. 

He fixed his hair briefly before leaving his room and going downstairs to find Felix. The routine felt oddly familiar. 

The youngest looked around the house, but didn't see the android anywhere. 

"Felix?" Jeongin called out quietly, not wanting to wake the other's up yet. 

There was no response. 

"Felix?" 

Jeongin moved into the living room and pulled back the curtains of the slider. He didn't remember them being closed before they all went to bed, so maybe Felix closed them? 

Felix was sitting outside on the steps of the deck, looking out at the small yard. Jeongin wondered why the other was outside by himself. Felix didn't seem like he was one that liked-or wanted-to be alone. 

Jeongin slid open the door and closed it behind him, the blonde turning around to look at the other. 

"Good morning." Felix greeted with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" 

The younger nodded as he sat down next to Felix. "I did. How did you sleep?" 

"I slept well." Felix replied, his eyes fixed down at his hands. "Can I ask you something?" 

Jeongin chuckled. "You don't have to ask every time you want to ask a question, you can just ask." 

Felix nodded. "Do humans ever-" 

The slider door opened and both boys looked back to see Seungmin. 

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but we have to go, Jeongin." Seungmin said. 

Jeongin looked back at Felix, the android smiling gently. 

"I'll see you guys when you get back." Felix said, gesturing that it was okay for Jeongin to leave. 

"We'll talk later tonight, okay?" Jeongin said, standing up. 

The blonde nodded. "Have a great day." 

Jeongin entered the house and followed Seungmin towards the front door. He looked back and saw Felix looking back out at the yard. 

_ There has to be something wrong, right?  _

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ° ¤** _

**H.HYUNJIN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Hyunjin waved as the older group left the house, leaving Felix and him alone in the living room. Chan wanted them to stay home for the day, in hopes that the media wouldn't come running to interview Hyunjin or Felix. 

"Hey Felix, do you wanna watch a movie?" Hyunjin asked, not knowing what else to do. 

"Is it going to be a scary one?" Felix asked nervously. 

Hyunjin shook his head. "We'll watch a funny movie." 

Felix smiled and walked over to the couch from the kitchen sink. He sat down next to Hyunjin and wrapped his arms around the older's torso, resting his head against Hyunjin's chest. 

Turning on the TV, Hyunjin flipped through a list of movies. He picked one that sounded interesting and clicked play. 

He draped his arm around Felix as the movie began to play on screen, the two remaining silent with their eyes fixed on screen. 

The relaxed atmosphere was nice and Hyunjin was content with having the android at his side. Unfortunately the peace was broken by the sound of his phone. 

Hyunjin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, getting up from his spot on the couch. He really didn't want to leave Felix, but he needed some privacy. 

He walked into the office room and closed the door before answering. 

"He-" 

"Hyunjin, why do you keep ignoring your mother's texts and calls?" His father asked. 

"I told her to stop contacting me, and I meant it." Hyunjin replied. "I'm done giving you two money. It's not fair that-" 

"Not fair? Hyunjin, we're your parents." His father said. "We paid our dues and now it's your-" 

"Paid your dues?" Hyunjin scoffed, trying hard to hold back tears. "I didn't realize raising me was such a burden on you." 

"That's not what I-" 

"I'm sorry, but please...stop calling me." 

Hyunjin could hear his father yelling as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He ended the call, his hands trembling. 

_ How did this happen?  _

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Hyunjin wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall. He let his fingers wrap around the door knob, and he pulled the door open. 

Felix looked at him from the couch and smiled. "Is everything-" 

"Everything's fine." Hyunjin replied, walking over and sitting back in his previous spot on the couch. 

He tried to be happy as Felix wrapped himself back around Hyunjin. He tried to be happy as he tried to focus on the movie, yet he couldn't. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the his parents. 

_ Did they even want to raise me? Do they even love me still?  _

Hyunjin felt the grip around his body tighten and the blonde looked down at the android. Felix seemed just as down as Hyunjin about something. 

The cellphone rang again, and Hyunjin groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen seeing it was his manager. 

He answered it, somewhat relieved it wasn't his parents for once. 

"Hello?" Hyunjin greeted. 

"Hyunjin, I have some...news." His manager said. "The interviewer agreed to do the interview over the phone, but I'm not sure you'll want to do it still." 

"Why not?" Hyunjin asked. 

"They want you to speak about owning an android and whether or not he was connected to the android rings." 

"He was bought and created legally." Hyunjin said. "Why are people so adamant on figuring this stuff out? My friends and I weren't involved in anything illegal, why can't that be enough?" 

"Because people want drama and don't care about the careers of others." The manager replied. "I'll just go ahead and cancel the interview." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Hyunjin said. 

"You're welcome. And if anyone shows up at your home, don't answer any questions. I'll talk with you tomorrow about all this further." 

"Okay, bye." 

Hyunjin hung up the phone, Felix looking up at the other. 

"I'm sorry." Felix said, looking back down. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Hyunjin asked, confused. 

Felix shrugged, hugging Hyunjin tighter. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" 

Hyunjin shook his head, not wanting to talk about all of his problems yet. "No, I'm okay." 

Felix nodded against Hyunjin's chest but looked disappointed. 

Hyunjin's phone rang again and the blonde grabbed it from his pocket yet again. He answered, seeing it was Jeongin. 

"Jeongin? Is everything okay?" Hyunjin asked. 

"We need a guardian to come to the school, but Chan isn't picking up his phone." Jeongin said. 

"Did something bad happen?" Hyunjin asked, already heading towards the door. 

"Um...we'll talk about it when you get here. We're in the administration building." Jeongin replied. 

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." Hyunjin said, hanging up the phone. 

He slipped on a pair of shoes, Felix standing in the doorway. 

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon." Hyunjin said, not wanting to bring Felix out in public in case someone was to recognize Hyunjin. 

Felix nodded and waved as Hyunjin left the house. The blonde called a taxi service and waited out at the street for it to arrive. 

_ I hope this isn't anything too serious. What if it's about the media?  _

Hyunjin put on a mask to cover his face as the taxi pulled up. He got in the back and he told the driver where to go. 

Dialing Chan's number, Hyunjin tried calling the older, but it went straight to voicemail. He hung up and dialed Changbin's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. 

_ What is going on?  _

Trying Jisung's number, Hyunjin hoped the other would pick up the phone. Since Hyunjin wasn't legally a guardian of Jeongin, Chan may also need to be at the school depending on how bad the situation was. 

"Hello?" Jisung's voice greeted, making Hyunjin relax a little. 

"Jisung, why isn't Chan answering his phone?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Um...we are sort of dealing with the press at the moment." Jisung replied. "There's news reporters in the lobby that won't leave and Chan is busy trying to write out a statement." 

"Well, Jeongin might need his presence at school." Hyunjin said. "He called me and said he was in the administrative building." 

"What happened?" Jisung asked. 

"Not sure, but keep your phone on in case I need to call again." Hyunjin said. "And keep me updated about what happens." 

"Will do." Jisung replied, both hanging up the phone. 

The taxi pulled up to the front of the college administration building and Hyunjin pulled out his wallet. He paid the fare and got out, slipping the wallet back into his pocket. 

Hyunjin immediately regretted getting out of the taxi as a crowd of people were waiting outside of the building. 

Hyunjin breathed in deeply as he quickly made his way to the entrance. He kept his head down as he tried to push his way through the crowd. 

_ I can't believe they came all the way here.  _

The blonde bumped into someone and he quickly apologized, instantly regretting it when the reporter seemed to recognize him. 

_ This day just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?  _

"Hwang Hyunjin." The lady called out, attracting the attention of the rest of the group. "Can you please report on the recent allegations against you owning an android illegally?" 

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ °** _

**S.CHANGBIN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

The news played on the TV and Changbin let out a frustrated groan as he watched the frenzy. No matter which channel he flipped through there was only news reporters trying to get the scoop from others. 

Changbin stopped flipping through channels when he saw a familiar face on screen. 

_ Hyunjin?  _

"I'm sorry, I don't have a comment at this time." Hyunjin said through his mask, trying to get out of the ring the reporters formed around him. 

"Hyunjin, if you could just confirm that you have an android at home-" 

"I'm sorry but I cannot say anything at this time." Hyunjin insisted, finally getting to a set of doors. 

"I can't believe they're hunting us down." Jisung said from the couch. "This is ridiculous. They're like a pack of wolves." 

Changbin flipped the channel, the news anchor reporting from their building lobby. They've been waiting there for hours and he was feeling bad for Hyesu. She was trying to get them to leave but they wouldn't listen. 

"How does this look?" Chan asked, handing a paper to Changbin. 

The blue haired boy skimmed over the words. He was glad Chan was a good writer and could convey things in a calm and objective way. 

"Looks good to me." Changbin said, handing the paper to Jisung to look over. 

"Looks great, but we'll see how the media feels about it." Jisung said, handing the statement back to Chan. "Are you sure you want to address this?" 

"If I don't, they'll keep bugging Hyesu in the lobby." Chan replied. "And if we're lucky, they'll leave the rest of the group alone too." 

"Well, good luck out there." Jisung said. 

"If you need backup, just holler." Changbin added as Chan left the safety of their studio. 

Changbin went back to flipping through channels, seeing a few other popular faces trying to get interviewed about the situation. 

His thumb hit the channel button idly until Jisung yelled at him to go back a few channels. The older listened, seeing the front of his house in the background. 

"They're even at our home? This is unbelievable." Jisung grumbled. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" 

"Wait...Hyunjin was the only one home with Felix right?" Changbin asked and Jisung nodded. "But he went to the school, right?" 

Jisung looked perplexed at first, but his eyes went wide when he realized what the older was getting at.

"So, Felix is home alone right now?" Jisung questioned, already tapping away at his phone. 

Changbin watched the TV closely, hoping the android stayed out of view. 

In the background of the broadcast Changbin watched a reporter go up the steps and he knocked on the door. 

_ Please don't answer the door.  _

The cameraman zoomed in on the front door, Changbin's heart sinking as he saw Felix's face peer through the side window. The sight of him seemed to start an even bigger frenzy, and Changbin's hands balled into fists. 

"I'm going home." Changbin said. 

"But what about-" 

Changbin closed the studio door before hearing Jisung's concerns. He knew it would be impossible to go out the front door, so he headed for the back door. 

He hailed a taxi and quickly got in, giving the driver his one of the neighbor's addresses. He pulled out his phone, wishing he could call the android. 

_Guess we know what our next purchase will be._

Changbin pulled out his wallet and waited for the taxi to pull over. He checked the fare and paid it quickly before getting out of the back seat. 

He walked up to his neighbor's house and knocked on the front door. The elderly woman answered and Changbin smiled. Mrs. Kim was always helpful and kind to the boys and he hoped she would be willing to help him. 

"Hi Changbin, how have you been?" Mrs. Kim greeted. 

"Great, how have you been, Mrs. Kim?" Changbin asked. 

"As good as an old lady can be." She replied with a smile. "So what brings you over?" 

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Changbin asked. "There's a mob of paparazzi in front of my house and I was wondering if you could help me out?" 

Mrs. Kim nodded. "Of course, I can. Those pesky news reporters never understand the importance of privacy. So what do you want me to do?" 

"We have an android at home and he's stuck inside by himself. Felix doesn't know much about the world still and I don't want him to feel overwhelmed." Changbin said, hoping that Mrs. Kim wouldn't think differently of them for having an android. "If it's possible, could you get inside and just make sure he's okay?" 

Mrs. Kim nodded. "Of course. The poor thing is probably scared to death with all those strangers surrounding the house. Just wait here and I'll be right back." 

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Kim." Changbin replied, grateful for the help. 

He gave her the house key and watched her leave before he made his way to the small TV in her house. He found the remote and turned it on to the channel that showed his home earlier. 

A pit formed in Changbin's stomach as he saw the camera trying to find Felix within his home through the window. 

Changbin was tempted to call the police but didn't want to create a bigger scene in the neighborhood. 

The camera view suddenly panned to Mrs. Kim walking up the short driveway. She was yelling and scolding the news reporters which made Changbin chuckle. A few reporters began to leave without much fight, but a few stuck around, determined to get a story. 

"If you don't leave this property right now, I will call the police for your loitering." Mrs. Kim warned as she walked up the front steps. 

The camera panned away from the house as they seemed to leave, and Changbin turned off the TV. He hoped Felix wasn't too scared. Some reporters could be really...intense. 

Changbin waited anxiously for what felt like hours, but was probably only like ten minutes. When he heard the front door open, Changbin walked over. 

Felix grinned widely as his eyes met with Changbin's and the blonde ran over, wrapping his arms around the other. 

"Are you okay?" Changbin asked.

Felix nodded. "Who were those people?" 

"News reporters." 

"Was I supposed to let them in?" Felix asked. 

Changbin quickly shook his head. "No, you weren't. Never let strangers into the house, okay?" 

Felix nodded. "I won't." 

Changbin looked to Mrs. Kim. "Thank you for the help. I really appreciate it." 

Mrs. Kim smiled. "You're welcome. You boys are always welcome to come over if you have any troubles." 

Changbin smiled and nodded once, happy to have a neighbor like Mrs. Kim. She never really asked too many questions and was always supportive of the boys. She would sometimes bring over sweets and was like their own grandmother. 

"So, when did Felix join the family?" Mrs. Kim asked. 

"Almost a week ago." Changbin replied. 

"And you haven't gotten the poor boy a phone to contact him?" Mrs. Kim questioned. "What if he needs to call you for an emergency?" 

"We'll be sure to get him a phone tonight." Changbin replied. 

"You better, he was locked up in a one of the bedrooms when I got there." Mrs. Kim said, checking her watch. "I have to run to the store to get a few things but you boys are welcome to stay here if you'd like. I'm sure those reporters are just waiting to pounce on you again." 

"Thank you." Changbin said as Mrs. Kim grabbed her car keys. 

She left the house and Changbin tried to pry Felix off of him. 

"Sorry this happened while you were home alone." Changbin apologized. 

"It's okay." Felix replied. "You're here now so I feel better." 

Changbin smiled to himself. "So...whose bedroom did you hide in?" 

"Chan's." Felix replied, making the older pout a little. 

"Well, hopefully if this happens again, one of us will be home with you." Changbin said. 

"This wasn't because of me, was it?" Felix asked. "The reporters kept asking me questions, and I wasn't sure if I should answer." 

Changbin didn't want Felix to feel like all of this was his fault because it wasn't. He may be the source of the sudden interest but it wasn't like Felix was a problem. 

"You did good, Felix." Changbin said, petting the other's head, wanting to avoid the previous topic. 

_This isn't your fault_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw another author do a Q&A for the characters and I thought it would be sort of fun to do.
> 
> If you have any questions you want the characters to answer you can comment them. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!❤


	13. [13] Side Effects May Include: Weightloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My brain has been bit all over the place and I've been working on another story too. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the kudos! It's super encouraging to see that so many people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great week!❤

_**° ¤ ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**Y.JEONGIN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Jeongin sat awkwardly beside Seungmin in his advisor's office as they waited for Hyunjin to arrive. Bringing the paparazzi to school was not part of Jeongin's plan. He thought Seungmin and he would be avoided since they were just college students and weren't in the public eye really, but apparently living with celebrities was also an invitation to be tracked down and hunted. 

The door to the office opened, and Hyunjin removed the mask he was wearing as he closed the door again. He looked like he just fought off a mob, his hair slightly messy and an exhausted look on his face. 

"You must be Hyunjin." Mrs. Min said with a smile. 

Hyunjin nodded. "Yes, I am. Sorry about the wait. It took a while to get through the crowd outside." 

"It's fine, I had Seungmin and Jeongin brought here because of the media mob. They were being chased down, and I didn't want them dealing with that kind of harassment." 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Hyunjin replied. 

"I have also contacted their professors about the situation, and I think it would be best they stay home for the next two weeks until this all blows over." Mrs. Min said. "For their safety and for others on campus." 

"I understand." Hyunjin replied, sounding a little disappointed. Knowing his friends, Jeongin knew they all probably felt responsible for this mess. 

"I know you and your roommates are not bad people and would never do something so morally questionable, so I am not doing this in spite of what is being said about your group." Mrs. Min assured. "I remember meeting that android of yours and could tell he was not a subject of an illegal dealing. Felix was very pleasant to be around, and you shouldn't be ashamed of having him." 

Hyunjin nodded. "Thank you for the help. We all appreciate it, and I apologize for the scene." 

"It's not your fault people are addicted to stirring up drama." Mrs. Min said. "Did you drive here?" 

"No, I took a taxi. Seungmin and Jeongin have the car." Hyunjin replied. 

Mrs. Min turned to Jeongin and then Seungmin. "Where is your car parked today?" 

"I parked in lot ten." Seungmin replied. 

"Then I'll have the campus police help escort you there." Mrs. Min said. "Hopefully those pesky reporters will leave you all alone soon. I hate for Seungmin and Jeongin to be bothered while on campus." 

Mrs. Min picked up the phone on her desk and dialed for the police. 

"Glad to know you two aren't in trouble with the school." Hyunjin said, placing his hands on Jeongin and Seungmin's shoulders. 

"Yeah, those reporters practically tackled Seungmin earlier." Jeongin replied. 

Seungmin chuckled. "They did not." 

"Well, I'm sorry you two got dragged into all of this." Hyunjin apologized. "I hoped they would leave you two out of this." 

"It's fine. Now we know what you guys go through sometimes." Jeongin replied. 

"Not sure I want the famous lifestyle." Seungmin replied. 

Mrs. Min hung up the phone and turned back to the three boys. "You can wait out in the lobby, the campus police will be here soon to escort you to your car." 

"Thanks." Jeongin said, getting out of the chair and following his friends out of her office. 

There was a small TV on the wall playing one news station which made Jeongin wonder how the other's were fairing with the media. He had seen a few other news stations with reporters wanting insight and chasing after lots of celebrities. 

Jeongin didn't know how people dealt with such publicity. He was exhausted after just trying to run away from them for five minutes. He couldn't imagine being the main target all the time. 

Two police men entered the lobby area and motioned for the three to follow them. They walked down to the main level of the building and towards the back door. 

One of the police officer's left the building first, looking around the area. He waved his hand, and the rest followed him outside. The police car was parked close so it was a quick transfer from the building to the car. 

Jeongin got in after Hyunjin, Seungmin squishing him in the middle. 

"You parked in lot ten?" The officer asked. 

"Yes, on the second level." Seungmin replied. 

Jeongin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Chan was calling. 

"Hello?" Jeongin greeted. 

"Jeongin, are you okay?" Chan asked, his tone full of worry. 

"Yeah, Hyunjin came and got me and Seungmin." Jeongin replied. "A group of reporters showed up on campus and tried to get us to answer their questions. We were brought to the administration building and just needed someone to come and talk with our advisor." 

A breath of air passed through the speakers. "I'm sorry you two have to deal with this too. I made a statement today, so hopefully they back off a little." 

"It's not all bad though." Jeongin replied, wanting the other to cheer up a little. "Now I finally get to stay home from school." 

"What?" Chan sounded more surprised and upset than happy. 

"Seungmin and I were told to stay home for the next two weeks so the press could calm down a little. We still have work to do for class though." Jeongin answered. 

Chan was always a stickler for education so Jeongin hoped that he would still be happy they were doing school work. 

"Okay, good." Chan said. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick up the phone earlier, but I'll see you at home later." 

"See you later, and stay safe." Jeongin replied, knowing now that the media could be physically vicious. 

Seungmin may not have thought that the reporters were going to tackle him earlier, but Jeongin could see the predatory way they swarmed. They were not messing around. He was sure if they tried to run, they would've been pounced on. 

"You three stay safe too." Chan replied before they hung up the call. 

Jeongin was about to put his phone away when it began to vibrate again, Changbin calling. 

"Hello?" Jeongin answered. 

"Jeongin, Jisung told me Hyunjin was going to pick you up from campus?" Changbin asked. 

"Yeah, we're going to the car right now." Jeongin replied as the police car pulled into the parking lot. 

"Okay, be careful on your way home." Changbin said. "There was a bunch of reporters outside of the house earlier, but they seem to have left now. There might be a few hanging around though." 

"Are you home?" Jeongin asked, knowing that the older had work today. 

"Yeah, I came home because Felix was here alone. The media was trying to get him to answer questions." Changbin replied. "Mrs. Kim, helped us out though so hopefully they'll leave us alone for a while." 

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out." Jeongin replied, getting out of the police car after they stopped behind their car. "Do you want us to bring home lunch?" 

"No, you three should just come home." Changbin replied. "We can have something delivered." 

"Okay, see you soon." 

"Bye." 

Jeongin hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He got into the back of the car, Hyunjin driving while Seungmin sat in the passenger seat. 

He hoped all of this drama would die down soon for everyone's sake. Jeongin hated seeing his friends more stressed out than usual and their names slandered by false accusations. 

They had been through some media drama before but never to this extent. Usually things went back to normal in a day or two, but Jeongin didn't expect this to go away so quickly. 

Jeongin wondered what it must've been like for Felix at home. The android probably didn't really understand what was going on and was probably scared by the large mass of people outside the house. Jeongin was nervous and scared on campus when the reporters arrived, but at least he had Seungmin. 

A pit settled in the youngest stomach as he thought about the next coming days. He had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse before they got better. Having an android was becoming a lot more of a struggle than he thought it would be. 

Like Mrs. Min said, Felix wasn't a bad android. He was kind, cute, and could make anyone feel better just by smiling. If he was human, Jeongin knew tons of people would like him. It's just the fact that Felix is an android that people aren't able to see the different sides to him. In majority's eyes, Felix would be nothing more than an object there for sexual or labored use. A substitute for an actual human. 

Jeongin sighed quietly to himself. Felix was nothing like that though. Sure, at first it was just a drunken mistake made by Jisung, but now...Jeongin couldn't imagine life without the android. He couldn't imagine having returned him and living the past few days without him around. His presence was impactful from just being with them for less than a week. 

Jeongin's chest tightened and he swore he could hear his heart beating in his chest. He loved Felix as a friend and roommate, but Jeongin knew deep down his love reached further than that, and it scared him. 

_**¤ ° ¤ ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**K.SEUNGMIN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Seungmin slammed the car door shut, and the three scrambled into the house to avoid any lingering paparazzi. Seungmin locked the front door once they got inside and removed his shoes. He placed his backpack down against the wall and entered the living room where Changbin and Felix were. 

All the curtains were closed which made the house feel smaller, but Seungmin understood why they had to do it. He'd hate having their privacy intruded upon through the windows. 

"I ordered food for us." Changbin said as the group entered the room. "It should be here soon." 

"Thanks." Seungmin said, sitting down in the large arm chair. 

Felix got up from beside Changbin and sat down in the small space between Seungmin and the chair, the android's body wrapping around the brunette. Changbin pouted a bit, and Seungmin tried not to laugh. 

"Is he okay?" Hyunjin asked. "He usually greets us when we get home." 

"He was fine a little while ago, but then he got really cuddly and quiet a few minutes before you arrived." Changbin replied. "I'm not sure why." 

Seungmin looked down at Felix, the blonde just resting his head against the other's chest. Usually Felix had a cheerful aura surrounding him, but now he just seemed...gloomy. 

"Felix, do you want to go lie down on my bed?" Seungmin asked. "Are you tired?" 

The android shook his head, moving himself closer to Seungmin. The brunette wasn't sure what to do, so he just began petting the other's head. Felix seemed to respond by leaning into the touch which was relieving. 

On the couch, Hyunjin whispered something to Changbin, the older shaking his head before whispering something back. 

Seungmin's lips parted to speak but the doorbell rang, and Changbin got up to go get it. 

Hyunjin and Jeongin just watched Seungmin and Felix, looking at the android with curiosity and worry. The behavior was strange, but Seungmin wondered if it was linked to the sudden media drama. 

_Is he stressed out? Did someone say anything to him?_

Changbin returned with the bag of food and placed it down on the coffee table. He ripped the tied plastic bag open and placed all the contents on the tabletop. 

Seungmin moved the chair closer to the table, Felix still wrapped around the brunette. He was handed a fork and he reached for some chicken. 

"So you two are done with classes for the day?" Changbin asked, his eyes moving from Jeongin to Seungmin. 

"Sort of." Jeongin replied. "We'll be doing class from home for the next two weeks until this all dies down." 

"How was it at the office?" Seungmin asked. "I'm sure you were probably swarmed there too." 

"Chan was going to give them a statement, so hopefully they'll leave us alone." Changbin replied. "But who knows what the media will run with." 

Seungmin set down his fork, so he could get more comfortable on the chair. Felix was still clinging to the brunette which made it a little difficult to eat. 

"Felix, why don't you come sit over here so Seungmin can eat?" Hyunjin said, patting the spot next to him on the couch. 

Felix released Seungmin and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside Hyunjin but didn't make any moves to cuddle him like he did with Seungmin. 

In a way Seungmin was grateful he could eat easily now, but he didn't like seeing the sad expression on Felix's face. He wondered what was going through the android's head. Were there thoughts that constantly bounced around or was it more connected and linear? Did they think about their feelings or were their worries more surface level? 

Seungmin wished he could know. 

He wanted to help out the android because Felix had been doing things for them, making them feel better. He wondered if even androids had a breaking point to trying to help everyone else. 

Taking another piece of chicken, Seungmin caught Felix watching him. He tried not to give in to the saddened look, but it was difficult to ignore. Raising his hand, Seungmin invited the other back over to the chair. 

Felix shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Seungmin tried beckoning him over again, but Felix didn't move. 

It was odd, but Seungmin decided to stop trying. He didn't want Felix to feel like he was being ordered to come back and sit beside him. 

"You three didn't get hurt while on campus did you?" Changbin asked. 

"No, just highly irritated." Hyunjin replied. "It took me almost ten minutes to get to the door of the building." 

"Are these people who keep swarming you dangerous?" Felix asked, his voice quiet. Seungmin was happy to hear his voice though. 

"They can be." Changbin replied. "But they're pretty harmless for the most part. They're mostly just extremely annoying." 

Felix nodded, looking slightly relieved. "That's good then." 

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a little lost in my head." Felix replied. "The reporters from earlier just have me thinking." 

"They didn't say anything bad to you, did they?" Jeongin asked. 

Felix shook his head. "I don't think so. They just kept asking me questions." 

Seungmin nodded, curious on what questions were asked. He couldn't imagine they were anything good after being asked questions on campus. Questions on whether or not Felix was a sex android, or if he was bought illegally. If Felix was forced to stay home, or if he was free to roam around on his own. 

It ticked Seungmin off. He used to avoid the topic of androids all together because he didn't want anything to do with them. He let the stigma of owning one dictate how he felt about androids as a whole, but he knew better now. Now, Seungmin had one of his own and understood they were more than just an object used for pleasure or labor. They were able to be companions. 

Seungmin knew his feelings ran deeper than just friends or family when it came to Felix. He may not be one for skinship, but whenever it was the android, he couldn't deny the blonde. He acknowledged that Felix was placed in a different place in his heart, but Seungmin hated to admit it. 

He loved Felix, but he knew his boundaries. At the end of the day, Felix was still an android and Seungmin was human. A relationship past friends or family wouldn't work out the way they wanted it to. 

It was fun to joke about with the others and think that there could be something more with Felix, but they all seemed to collectively know it was only wishful thinking. Felix was never supposed to have been a part of their lives, but here he was. 

Was it a mistake? No. 

Was it an accident? Maybe. 

Was it dangerous? Yes. 

Seungmin continued to glance over at Felix as he finished eating. The android was focused on his hands again. Something Felix seemed to do whenever he was nervous or had something on his mind. 

Seungmin knew there were boundaries. He knew things would get complicated if he continued to want something more with the android. 

Was Seungmin going to heed these thoughts? 

No. 

_**¤ ¤ ° ¤ LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**B.CHAN**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

Chan had never been as stressed out as he was now. He gave a statement, but the media wanted more. Felix was a part of their group now and was a great android, but the reporters wanted more. They would never be satisfied with the fact that Felix was bought legally or was that he wasn't used for sexual purposes. It wasn't an interesting story. 

Resting his head in his hands, Chan tried to just breathe. He needed to calm down and keep a leveled head. He couldn't let the press have their way and break him. 

Jisung set a coffee down beside Chan before sitting down in his chair. The older didn't even make an attempt to move for the drink. 

"You did what you could, Chan." Jisung said. "There's nothing more you could've said." 

"I know, but what if I had just said-" 

"You did great." Jisung interrupted. "There's only so much you can say. People will believe what they want." 

"But this could really hurt us all if things are spun the wrong way." Chan replied, knowing how quickly the industry could dump someone. 

"I'm sure things will work themselves out." Jisung replied. "Maybe we should head home for the day and talk with everyone else?" 

Chan nodded. He really didn't want to leave work early, but the thought of everyone as home made him anxious. The thought of Felix made him anxious. 

The two packed their things and Chan locked the studio door on the way out. The lobby was finally cleared out which was great, but the streets were a whole other battlefield. 

Flashes of cameras and microphones were all distracting and reporters voices overlapped with each other, making it difficult to distinguish any sort of coherent sentence. It gave Chan a headache. 

Warm fingers wrapped around Chan's wrist, and he was quickly pulled towards the parking lot. Jisung gestured to Chan to get into the company car, so the oldest got into the driver's seat while Jisung got in on the passenger side. 

"We can't really take this, can we?" Chan asked. 

The cameras were still being shoved in their faces but luckily the car prevented them from getting too close. Chan was also thankful for the tinted windows. 

"Not like anyone uses it too often." Jisung replied, looking out at the swarm of reporters outside. "Plus, we can always say it was an emergency." 

The two started looking around the front, in hopes of finding the key. It didn't take long to find and Chan took a mental note to bring it to the front desk next time. 

He started the car, hoping the sound of the engine would make them all scatter. 

Breathing in deeply, Chan put the car in drive and carefully let the car roll forward. The reporters moved out of the way and Chan was grateful. 

He pulled on to the road and merged with the traffic, wishing that tomorrow would be better. He didn't know how long he could manage all of this. 

If it was just about him, Chan wouldn't be so concerned. He would've dealt with it and let it go. But since everyone was involved, Chan didn't want their lives ruined by some false rumor. Especially the younger ones. 

Chan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jisung's following soon after. The younger grabbed out his phone and Chan assumed it was a group message. 

"Sounds like Felix is acting a bit strange." Jisung said. "Do you think it's because he was swarmed by paparazzi?" 

"Maybe. He probably doesn't even know what that means or why they were at our house." Chan replied. "I'm sure that was probably a scary thing to experience." 

Jisung nodded as Chan turned the car on to their street, Chan's mind wandering to the android at home. 

Felix had become a part of their lives, and Chan wasn't happy people were trying to slander all of them for it. Felix was more than just an android. He was a source of happiness. 

He couldn't imagine the android not being with them. The house just seemed...livelier with him around and Chan enjoyed watching the group's interactions with Felix. 

Chan pulled the car into the driveway and parked it behind the other. He would call Hyesu later and let her know they took the company car. 

Unbuckling, Chan took the keys from the ignition and got out of the driver's seat. He slammed the car door shut and walked up to the house, Jisung already unlocking the front door. 

They both entered quickly and Chan locked the door behind him. The last thing he needed was someone barging in on them. 

Removing his shoes, Chan walked into the living room, finding the group sleeping. Changbin was cuddled next to Hyunjin while Jeongin and Seungmin were both asleep in separate chairs. All of them were covered by blankets. 

"Where's Felix?" Jisung asked, his voice a whisper. 

Chan shrugged, moving to walk upstairs to look for the other. He peeked inside his bedroom and found Felix inside. The android was sitting on his bed, reading a book. 

The floorboards creaked under his foot, and Felix's head whipped up from the book. He locked eyes with Chan, looking a little worried. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your space." Felix said. "I just thought this book looked kind of interesting and-" 

"It's okay Felix." Chan assured. "You're welcome to borrow things." 

Felix nodded as Chan sat down beside the android on the bed. 

"So how was work?" Felix asked. 

"It was stressful." Chan replied, feeling warm arms wrap around his torso. "But hopefully this is all over soon." 

"Why are these people trying to interview you?" Felix asked. 

"Because we are in the public eye and Minho was affiliated with someone who did something bad." Chan replied. 

"So you're famous?" Felix asked. 

Chan nodded. "You could say that. Hyunjin and Minho are more publicly known but Changbin, Jisung, and I are also recognized sometimes." 

Felix nodded, his head nuzzling closer to Chan. "Is it difficult being famous?" 

"Sometimes." Chan replied. "But we enjoy our jobs for the most part, so it isn't all bad." 

Felix nodded slowly, his body becoming a bit heavier against Chan. The brunette brought his hand up and began to pet the back of Felix's head. He was sure the android had fallen asleep after some time and he wondered if the reporters surrounding the house had worn him out. 

Chan continued to run his fingers through Felix's hair, remembering some the the questions the reporters were bombarding him with. He couldn't believe how someone could see the blonde as a bad android. Felix was the embodiment of a warm, fudgy brownie. He was sweet, kind, comforting, and his smile could change the whole mood of a room in an instant. He was so much more than an android, and it hurt Chan to hear people criticizing them for having Felix. 

Chan glanced down at the top of Felix's head, thinking about what their lives would be like without him here. The media would probably leave them alone and things would go on as always. 

The thought left a pit in his stomach. He didn't want Felix to disappear. He didn't want Felix to be gone from their lives because the android had created a home with them. He was important to them after just a matter of days. 

Chan moved his hand to gently grip Felix's arm, giving the android a small squeeze. 

_I wish other people could see the things we see, because you're perfect just the way you are._

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ° LOADING ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** _

**L.FELIX**

**[ SEP. 21, XX46 ]**

The group had finished eating dinner, and Felix offered to clean the dishes. Everyone seemed so stressed out and the android wanted to help out as much as he could. 

He wanted to cheer everyone up and make them feel better, but he wasn't sure how. It hurt Felix seeing everyone so stressed and it was because of him. It was because of his existence that the group was being bothered. He didn't know too many of the exact details but Felix had heard enough to know it was because Felix was with the group. It was because he was an android. 

Felix rinsed off the soapy plate and stuck it in the drying rack. He moved on to the next dish, his mind still caught in a never ending loop. 

He was grateful Chan let him nap. Sleeping or shutting down were the only times Felix's mind turned off completely. He didn't have to worry, and he didn't have to think. 

Felix turned his head hearing someone in the kitchen. It was Minho. The older opened the fridge and grabbed a water before leaving again without a word. 

Ever since Minho had come home from work, he was quieter than usual. He seemed upset and Felix wanted to help him, but he could tell the other wanted to be left alone. 

"Are you serious!" Minho suddenly yelled, Felix setting down a plate and walking out of the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry." Jeongin apologized. 

"Calm down, Minho. It was just an accident." Changbin said. 

"Whatever." Minho scoffed, going upstairs. 

Felix watched the older disappear behind the wall, a need to go and comfort him taking over his systems. 

"Don't worry about it, Jeongin." Changbin said to the younger. "He's just had a bad day today." 

Felix walked past the two and went up the stairs. He found Minho's room and knocked on the door, hearing a muffled voice allowing him inside. 

Opening the door, Felix entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Minho exited his closet, now changed into different clothes than earlier. 

"Do you need something?" Minho asked, his tone sharp which made Felix want to hide. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Felix replied, standing awkwardly by the door. 

"I'm fine." Minho said, sitting down at the edge of his bed. 

"But you sound-" 

"Do I sound stressed?" Minho questioned, his voice mocking. "Do I sound angry?" 

Felix nodded, regretting his decision to come here. 

"I guess that's because I am." Minho said. "I'm stressed out because no matter what we say the media wants something more. No matter what I do the media is there to scrutinize me." 

"But there isn't anything wrong with you." Felix said, his voice a little meek. "You're doing your best, right? Shouldn't that be enough?" 

Minho scoffed. "It should be, but it's not. I tried my best to tell the reporters that we never did any illegal purchasing, but that isn't good enough. They kept asking me all kinds of different questions, but they all related to you. This whole mess we're in right now is because they think you're some illegally bought android." 

"But I'm not-" 

"No, you aren't." Minho replied, his tone still dangerous. "But at this point, maybe it would be better if you were. The media would accept that answer. Sure, we'd be hated for a while, but at least the media would leave us alone quicker. We wouldn't be so stressed out and we wouldn't have to worry about-" 

Felix didn't want to hear anymore. He knew this was all because of him but hearing the other say it only made the android feel worse. 

"I'm sorry." Felix interrupted. "I'm sorry I caused a problem for you, but I'll fix it." 

"You can't fix anything, Felix." Minho replied. "You don't know how this world works and you will never understand how humans work. You're just a machine." 

If Felix could cry, he probably would. Instead, he was stuck with an overwhelming sense of shame and sadness with no way to express it. 

"Sorry." Felix said, letting the sadness seep from his voice. "I'll leave you alone." 

Felix opened up the door and left the room. He closed it behind him and walked downstairs. Changbin and Jeongin were sitting on the couch, and Felix thought to join them but kept walking. He went to the back slider and went to open it when Chan stopped him. 

"You should stay inside." Chan said. "There might be people out there that want to hurt you." 

"Is it the reporters?" Felix asked. 

Chan nodded. "It's important to keep these curtains closed for a few days so they can't see you, okay?" 

Felix nodded, feeling like he was causing trouble again. He moved to the living room and Jeongin got up from the couch. 

"I'm going to go do some homework in my room, do you want to come with me?" Jeongin asked. 

Felix shook his head. "I'll be up there later." 

Jeongin nodded and walked away. 

"I'm going to head up to my room too." Changbin said. "I'll see you two tomorrow." 

Felix watched the other go up the stairs, leaving Chan and him in the living room together. 

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Chan asked. 

Felix shook his head. "No thanks. I'll sleep with Jeongin tonight." 

Chan nodded. "You know, if there's something on your mind you can always talk to one of us." 

"I'm okay." Felix replied, forcing a smile. He was still dwelling on Minho's words. "Besides, I'm here for all of you." 

"Well, I'm sure even someone like you needs a shoulder to lean on every once and a while too." Chan replied. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?" 

Felix nodded. "Good night." 

The brunette went upstairs and Felix was left alone to his thoughts. He let his smile fade as his eyes wandered near the front door. 

He knew Minho was probably just stressed out and didn't mean what he said but it still hurt. It still hurt knowing that there had to be some sort of truth to his words since he said them. The thought had to have been there. 

Felix walked back into the kitchen, remembering he still had a few dishes left to clean. He dipped his hand into the room temperature water and picked up a plate. He scrubbed it off and rinsed it off, setting it on the drying rack. 

_I didn't want to cause them more trouble. I just wanted to make them happy._

_Maybe if I wasn't around, they wouldn't be so stressed out._

Felix let the water drain, tapping his finger on the edge of the sink. He dried his hands and walked to the front door. 

_Just a little walk wouldn't hurt, right? I won't bug anyone for a while._


End file.
